


The Silence

by DostoevskyBrosK



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Animals, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Generally Terrible Denethor, Hurt Faramir, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DostoevskyBrosK/pseuds/DostoevskyBrosK
Summary: After war, Faramir is having a difficult time finding peace in Gondor. Aragorn decides to send him to Rohan, hoping he will get to a better place. Éomer is happy to help Aragorn in this way and welcomes Faramir. However, Faramir's past creeps back into his new attempt to find solace.
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 60





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading fic for the longest time, and it is one the things that makes me the happiest. I have written a lot of fic before, but I have never shared it because I am so nervous that it is terrible. Nevertheless, I know that if all authors gave into that feeling then I wouldn't have any lovely fic to read. So, I figured this is the year to say whatever - let's do it. I wrote this last year for NaNoWriMo, and I just haven't been able to re-read it. I am sure it is riddled with errors, but I think I would rather have it out here. It only starts epistolary for the first chapter. 
> 
> I commissioned the incredibly talented Em (emscribbles0@gmail.com) to do some art for me. She is the best, and I highly recommend her!
> 
> I don't know if anyone is reading Faramir fics anymore, but I love him the most. Hopefully, someone will enjoy this fic.  
> Note: This story is written by me (although obviously inspired by another's work). I do not want this posted anywhere else.   
> © All rights reserved.  
> No part of this publication (unless for personal use) may be reproduced, stored in a retrieval system, stored in a database and / or published in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording or otherwise, without the prior written permission of the publisher.

In greatness and glory most renowned Elessar, most sacred King, and noble prince of most pleasant rain, and sweetest fountain of nobleness and virtue, lord and heir of the perpetual happiness and glory of the noble Realm of Gondor. We wish most prosperous success and happy ends to all your actions and do offer unto you such pleasures and courtesies as are worthy of our mutual and eternal familiarities.

I think that’s rather well done there, don’t you, Aragorn? It is my attempt at being an official king. But come, we are brothers in arms, so I don’t really need to dither around with that kind of thing. Éowyn begged me to express her happiness at your wedding. She enjoyed herself thoroughly (who is surprised?). I don’t know if you realized, but she did meet someone there. While she partied with the Hobbits, they introduced her to a friend they had made somewhere along the way. I am trying to remember if you met him? Guilbern, son of Darrod, knight of Gondor. We stole him from you (how careless, King), and they are to be married in late fall. Your Queen is most welcomed, as are you, and we hope to see you and your friends in time for the wedding (but well before the snow settles you in Rohan for good over the long winter). 

Beyond on this, you know my anxiousness about being king anyway. I was never supposed to be. Quite the opposite of you, really: raised to be not only a king, but The King Returned. I count myself lucky to have you as a friend. And that is what brings me to the reason for my writing. . . Aragorn, as someone who fought by my side and who is now my closest ally, I am quite anxious about a rise in unrest in my people. I want to make Rohan rich, as my childhood memories recall. Currently, much of my country is deeply scarred and wounded from the War. How am I to help them? I fear this winter will bring death to many, as we saw last winter. I can’t fail my people again. I know Gondor suffered much through the War, and yet you have been able to lead your people through the cold months. How? Please send me some guidance.

Yours to call,

Éomer, King of Rohan

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éomer, King

Friend, your letter found me very well indeed. Since my Lady Arwen came peace reigns in my heart. We loved having Éowyn and her people at the wedding. I only wish you could have attended too. Arwen is forcing me to add that she is beyond delighted about the wedding. We will certainly be there to help celebrate, and we are looking forward to it.

But there is something that has been troubling me greatly. I wonder if my trouble might not be the solution to your problem. Let me tell you, and then report your thoughts Éomer.

Upon coming back to Gondor, I was quite anxious for how the people might receive me. The late steward had never warmed to me as Thorongil, and, being unsure of my reception, I felt I would have to do quite a bit of work to make a success of this king thing. Yet, my first pleasant surprise came in the form of a truly triumphant coronation. The whole event was incredibly well planned, especially the details. I had ben anxious about all of the rubble in the city and what was to come for the people, especially the widows and the orphans. However, I did not hear about nay complaints, and life seemed to be flourishing. I finally realized that both the coronation and the rubble and the forgotten had, in fact, been carefully cared for. The greatest thing I found that I had inherited was Faramir, my steward. You would have met him as he and Éowyn became friends in the Houses of Healing. Do you remember? No matter what, he would have been the person I recommend for your struggles and fears of another winter after your hard one that has just passed. I have a feeling that he will not only help you with your elements of management of food, but he will also surprise you with the other things he will improve. A true treasure, this man.

I have to tell you; my heart is heavy within my chest on his behalf. I cherish him, as I did his brother, yet even more than Boromir. Faramir is unique. He contains multitudes, and he sees me as his King. Not only that, but his previous lord was, by all accounts, hard, impossible to please, and did not favor Faramir at all. I think it has knocked his confidence, living with a lord that demanding who is also his father. I am at my wit’s end for how to help him. Sometimes I think he does not see me at all, and instead sees father’s disapproving gaze. I also wonder if there is not something else lingering in his background. No matter what, the past year I have seen that Faramir is not at his happiest. I was going to write you in any case to see if I could send him to Rohan for a season or two to work on researching at your library and perhaps enhancing it. This is something he would love, which I think he deserves. But now, I think I might send him to you for a year, if he pleases, and have him work on the library and also aid you with your concerns. From what I can see, no one has the type of back knowledge he has on how to run a city. I know he will help you. I will consult him, but I hate to say I do not think he would go against anything I even suggested.

Please, welcome Faramir, Prince of Ithilien to Rohan. Let him be with you and your good people. I think he needs something less restricting. I will await your letter, but maybe plan to send him with his entourage in a month’s time.

Yours in Peace,

Aragorn, King

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn, King

Love this plan. Éowyn speaks nothing but good for Faramir. My sister’s praise, is of course, the highest that one can earn. She was well excited when I asked after him. She fair glowed with the thought of him coming here, and has been working on preparing his rooms. She did beg me ask how many men he will bring with him and if he has any paramours (apparently, she is keen to work on some matchmaking now that she finds herself so well matched). Also, I would ask after Guilbern, but I am sure Éowyn is in pretty constant contact with him. They rigged some sort of elaborate letter exchanging thing that I don’t even care to understand. 

Talking with Éowyn has made me very eager to re-meet Faramir, especially after what you wrote. I am afraid to admit I do not remember him well from our original meeting. He seems like an interesting man.

We await him!

Éomer, King

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir,

I’m writing this letter almost as soon as I’ve left Gondor. I could not contain myself, but I know you aren’t surprised. We still haven’t reached the Shire, but I have news. News for you. Are you curious yet?

Ok. Ok. – I have tried to build some tension. Are you dying to know? It is big news. Over this journey I have been really turning over that last thing you said as I was leaving. I know what most Gondorians say about bond brothers in war. But, in the Shire it isn’t like that. It isn’t seen as wrong or even strange. I heard some of the comments while I was there, and I heard them about you. I know how it cuts you, but it means a lot to me that you put that aside. That you support me. That you didn’t judge my burden and desire for Merry. Because of you, I found the courage!

Aren’t you impressed? Proud of me? And now the tension is at the MOST. You are dying to know what he said, aren’t you? Can you see my eyebrows wiggling?

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

Ok. I am the worst.

He said that he too has long loved me! Can you credit it? I was stunned. I was most anxious about coming clean. As much as we hobbits don’t worry so much about gender, the other thing we talked about is highly unusual. And I thought he might reject that in me. But you know, Merry didn’t. He said he wanted me for me. That he was happy to accept me on my own terms. I was so touched I could have cried. Faramir, you know that I did cry.

Right now, this joy bubbling up inside me, this is a gift you gave me. Thank you, friend. Sending you my dearest love and hope for your own joyful conclusion.

Lovest Thou,

Pippin

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My dear Pippin,

I cannot put into words my deepest joy for you and Merry. I knew you both would find the way to connect and share your hearts. Two of my favorite people together. I am too warm. And I knew Merry would take you as you are. He would rather pry out his own eyes than to hurt you. I remember listening to him eloquently list your finer qualities while we waited for your return. See, your anxiety was misplaced. Anyone who would want to change you, would not be worthy of your love. Are you going to make it official? You know that here in Gondor that would not be allowed, which troubles me in several ways. However, is that not so in the Shire? I would love to celebrate you both.

Friend, I must tell you that I am distressed in my heart. I feel so at odds within myself. Obviously, some of it has to do with the very thing we are discussing here. I find I cannot just be myself in Gondor. But it is so much more than that. I have been feeling much bothered of late. Since my father did what he did, I feel as if I have regressed. You witnessed some of my worst moments, and, Pippin, they keep happening. I find myself shaking apart. What to do? I can barely even talk to the King. He is so open and engaging; I know the faulty lies with me. I cannot seem to force myself to not freeze up with him. Of course, it is more than freezing up, which is what makes it feel desperately impossible. Perhaps I should have taken you up on your offer to travel with you to the Shire. I feel such deep shame within myself. Always so much shame.

I must leave that behind. So, I am trying to refocus my energy. Obviously, I am working on rebuilding Gondor with the King, but he is far too gracious and makes sure I have time to myself. I have kept busy with working on some aspects of our library here in Minas Tirith. Several sections were hurt in the War, and I am trying to build our collection of folk songs, especially to get some diversity. Would it be too much trouble to give you and Merry the task of sending me some from the Hobbit culture? Maybe add it to the end of each letter we exchange?

Many thanks friend and knight of the realm, 

Faramir

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir,

Your letter finally came to me. We had quite a bit of work to do when we got home to the Shire. I had thought it had been protected. I wanted it to be safe. But the War found its way here too. It was so hard to see. Please, send me some help. What should I do? I am attaching some of the issues I have seen that I thought I would ask your help. Notice in particular the figures on the food and fields.

Throughout this clean up, I kept thinking about how this is the life you have always known. Even the happier times were stained in this way. Faramir, no wonder you are feeling so haunted. I feel like you should get out of Gondor. You are more than welcome here. We would be beyond happy to have you visit. Yet, I feel that isn’t practical, and I can’t imagine you will do something without the direction of Strider right now. You know he really is very sweet. You can tell him anything, I think. But perhaps that isn’t very helpful for me to say. I don’t know, friend. Be well.

Here, I asked Merry for a song, and this is what he gave me (he says hello, by the by): it is called “Star of the County Down.”

Near Banbridge town, in the County Down

One evening last July

Down a bóithrín green came a sweet cailín

And she smiled as she passed me by.

She looked so neat in her two bare feet

To the sheen of her nut-brown hair

Such a coaxing elf, I'd to shake myself

To make sure I was standing there.

From Bantry Bay down to Derry Quay

From Galway to Dublin town

No maid I've seen like the fair cailín

That I met in the County Down.

As she onward sped I shook my head

And I gazed with a feeling queer

And I said, says I, to a passerby

"Who's your one with the nut-brown hair?"

He smiled at me, and with pride says he,

"She's the gem of old Ireland's crown.

Young Rosie McCann from the banks of the Bann

And the star of the County Down."

From Bantry Bay down to Derry Quay

From Galway to Dublin town

No maid I've seen like the fair cailín

That I met in the County Down.

She'd a soft brown eye and

a look so sly and a smile like the rose in June

And you held each note from her auburn throat,

as she lilted lamenting tunes

At the pattern dance you'd be in trance

as she skipped through a jig or reel

When her eyes she'd roll, as she'd lift soul

And your heart she would likely steal

From Bantry Bay down to Derry Quay

From Galway to Dublin town

No maid I've seen like the fair cailín

That I met in the County Down.

At the harvest fair she'll be surely there

and I'll dress my Sunday clothes

With my hat cocked right and my shoes shon bright

for a smile from the nut-brown Rose

No horse I'll yoke, or pipe I smoke,

'til the rust in my plough turn brown

And a smiling bride by my own fireside

sits the star of the County Down

From Bantry Bay down to Derry Quay

From Galway to Dublin town

No maid I've seen like the fair cailín

That I met in the County Down.

She'd a soft brown eye and

a look so sly and a smile like the rose in June

And you held each note from her auburn throat,

as she lilted lamenting tunes

At the pattern dance you'd be in trance

as she skipped through a jig or reel

When her eyes she'd roll, as she'd lift soul

And your heart she would likely steal

From Bantry Bay down to Derry Quay

From Galway to Dublin town

No maid I've seen like the fair cailín

That I met in the County Down.

Near Banbridge town, in the County Down

One evening last July

Down a bóithrín green came a sweet cailín

And she smiled as she passed me by.

She looked so neat in her two bare feet

To the sheen of her nut-brown hair

Such a coaxing elf, I'd to shake myself

To make sure I was standing there.

From Bantry Bay down to Derry Quay

From Galway to Dublin town

No maid I've seen like the fair cailín

That I met in the County Down.

From Bantry Bay down to Derry Quay

From Galway to Dublin town

No maid I've seen like the fair cailín

That I met in the County Down.

From Bantry Bay down to Derry Quay

From Galway to Dublin town

No maid I've seen like the fair cailín

That I met in the County Down.

I hope you sing it to someone special. I wish you could be more yourself in Gondor. Peace with you, brother.

In deep love,

Pippin

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éowyn,

Pippin encourage me (not that I needed much) to write to you as he is writing to Faramir. It is official, Pippin confessed yesterday. He has long loved me, which works out rather nicely for me. Yet, I would like to get advice from you, sister-warrior. He was feeling more tense talking about it because apparently while male relationships are not totally unknown in Gondor, they are looked down on, and there are no other explorations into other relationships. Only their traditional men and women. It made Pippin more distressed because he . . . well, he tired to describe it to me. Pippin isn’t interested in any sort of overtly intimate touching. I don’t think that is a problem, but I’m nervous about messing up and making him feel awkward / wrong. Any guidance you would have would be much appreciated.

Especially because you are now an expert in all things love. You won yourself that adorable Gondran Guilbern. Though, if we are being honest, would you have gotten him without the help of Faramir or myself? We did encourage you to talk with him, and even more powerful Faramir had the in with him. Bwhahahaha – of course you could have, but we do like to tease. What are your plans with Guilbern? Let me know how you are!

Your hobbit warrior,

Merry

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Merry,

Oh, it was so delightful to hear from you, dear one, especially because of your wonderful news! Congratulations! No one deserves happiness more than you my merry hobbit friend. And Pippin is such a god match. Hm – I have to admit my confusion at what Pippin expressed for himself. I am not familiar with the right approach. I think the key is to communicate. Even if you bumble (and you will, Merry. We all do), it will be in the open. What I know of Pippin that is exactly what he would want. Don’t let things fester, even if it is just confusion. If you two can’t talk it out, then you won’t work. Of course, you both are brilliant together. How long would you rhapsodize about Pip to Faramir and me (perhaps we should be taking credit for your good fortune?). Just talk with him and all will be well.

You really should take credit for Guilbern and me. He is the dearest of the dears, and I am so excited to plan our wedding. We are going to wait since he is still healing in Gondor, and I’m trying to help brother Éomer settle things here in Rohan. I don’t think Guilbern will join us until well into the autumn. We are thinking a late fall wedding then.

You and Pippin are more than welcome to join – come for the wedding and stay through to Spring? Think about it. I long to see you both again, even if you have just returned home. Do tell Pippin his dear one, Faramir, is to join us. He will certainly be here for my wedding and the winter. Do hope you will come! Let me know, and especially let me know how your conversation with Pippin goes.

You sister-warrior,

Éowyn


	2. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned the incredibly talented Em (emscribbles0@gmail.com) to do some art for me. She is the best, and I highly recommend her!

Éomer smiled to himself as he looked over Edoras.

“Not bad, eh Sister. You think that we are ready to receive the renowned Prince?”

“Hm…” Éowyn nudged him, “Yeah, I think it will do.” A smile spread across her mouth. “It isn’t like he is picky, Brother. I’m so glad he is coming.” She gleefully clapped her hands together.

“You think he will like it here?” Éomer wasn’t sure but he felt quite anxious to make this a success. Something about Aragorn’s letter. . . Éomer shook his head. “You want to ride out and meet him, Sis?”

“I’ll beat you tot eh stables,” Éowyn called as she raced past him, her laughter echoing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Faramir, behind you!”

“Beregond, don’t stop the pressure over there. Take her and don’t let her – ”

Faramir stopped calling and he twisted around to stop the warg behind him. He reached for his sword to arrest the animal. He felt the little girl behind him, clinging to his back. She just didn’t want to let go. _If I can walk and keep her behind me._ Faramir reached her and situated her onto his back. “Ok, young one, stay down – protect yourself.”

The warg broke to his side, and he met it with this sword.

“Prince, horses are coming!”

“Good! Call to them. We need help because wards always travel in packs. We aren’t seeing all of them yet.”

Faramir disposed of the creature and called to his men. A rumble of horses shook the ground, which made Faramir smile. He adjusted the girl behind him and resituated his sword.

“Hold on, young one.” He whipped around and felt her tighten around him. “The horses mean more people, but it will drive the wargs out. Get ready. Circle around the lass’s friends.”

“Scrappy boy, get to the middle of the circle. You don’t have a weapon.” Damrod tried to direct and said a distracted, “Yes, Captain!”

“He’s a prince now, Damrod!” someone called.

 _A Good sing they can joke_. Faramir grinned. Just as he was shifting his weapon in his hand, the blood having trickled down to pool at the holt, another warg burst through the trees. Faramir turned quickly to meet it, being sure to protect the wee thing clinging to his back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“That does not sound good,” Éomer called behind him. Some struggle was before them, “Faster, everyone!” _Must be that pack of wargs we’ve been trying to find._ “Gamling, send you five to swing around to the flank. Éowyn, be ready to follow around me – you four stay close and be ready to fight. There will probably be six of them, and who knows what we will find. Go!”

Éomer pressed Firefoot forward, breaking through the trees. In a matter of seconds, Éomer took in the scene. A group of men were circled with their backs to each other. Two wargs were clearly either dying or dead, but three were actively engaging in fighting the men. Gamling broke form the other side with his men, attracting one of the wargs to them. Éomer left them to it. “Éowyn, take those men and help with that warg.” Éomer gestured to the side. He narrowed his eyes. The third warg was focused on one man who looked like he was burdened with some sort of pack. He clearly had been fighting for a while, blood pooled around him and smeared on his clothes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir felt his grip slipping. Some noise came around, but he was focused on the warg in front of them. They had been fighting for a while, and Faramir kept needing to adjust the lass on his back. Taking a deep breath, Faramir took the sword and tried to wipe his hand. The warg made a feint, and Faramir barely got his sword gripped. He turned his body, _Oh fuck, little lass is too exposed_.

The warg’s teeth gleamed, and Faramir quickly shifted back, allowing the warg to bite into his left arm. He was sure he screamed but ignored the pain. Brining his sword down swiftly, he sliced deeply into the warg whose teeth were still embedded in his arms. He saw a horse in his periphery and was only just a bit aware that something came down into the warg’s back. He looked up and saw warm brown eyes, flashing with energy. The warg’s mouth opened, and he just had the presence of mind to look back down and pull his arm from the teeth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éomer watched in horror as the warg bit into the man’s arm. He raced forward and threw his spear down into the warg’s back. It immediately stiffened and opened its mouth to bellow in pain. The man quickly pulled his arm from the warg’s mouth, and stumbled back. Éomer slipped off Firefoot, directing him to the back of the warg, whom Firefoot immediately reared back and stamped on. Éomer rushed to the man’s side, putting himself in between him and the warg. Using his own sword, he managed another plunge, and the warg crashed down.

Éomer quickly glanced around and saw that the other two wargs were being handled well. He turned back to the man, who seemed to be slumping down himself.

“Are you ok?” It was only then that Éomer realized the pack on the man’s back was a little girl.

Turning her head up to him, she gasped. “You are King,” she whispered as if to herself.

He found himself smiling, “Yes, and who are you? And you, Man, are you ok?”

The girl clung to the man, even as he fell to his knees with a grunt. “I’m Bram, and this is my savior.” She patted the man. He smiled up at her.

“How is your arm, Savior?” Éomer asked, reaching for it. Blood was dripping down steadily, and the clothes looked torn.

“Eh.. *cough*” the man started and stuttered a bit. “I do not think it is a good sign. He seemed to bit through the leather.” The man seemed to try to lift his arm up to show. Éomer saw the pain in the storm gray eyes.

“Ah! Faramir!” Éowyn called as she ran up to him. “Your arm!” She grabbed for it and got surprisingly gentle when she reached it. “What the fuck did you do to it” She said more to herself that to him. He shrugged a bit, and reached with his other arm for Bram.

 _So this is Faramir_. Éomer quietly took him in as he caught his breath. The man in front of him was dressed rather like a ranger instead of a prince. He thought he might remember having seen him last year at the end of the war, but he was so focused on getting his sister back from the dead he was blind to most everything else at that time. Now, he had time to appreciate this Faramir. He was built lithely, _almost elflike_. His waist narrowed appealingly, and Éomer smiled to himself. _What a beautiful man. His hair looks like charcoal, but so soft. I want to run my hands through it. How would it look with a Rohirric braid?_

“Well, that’s as good as I can do right now.” Éowyn gestured to his arm. “Come, we need to get you back to Edoras to see if we can do it even better. Who is the little girl and the other children?”

“I’m Bram!” the lass said again.

Éomer caught his breath as Faramir smiled. _It is like the sun. He suits Rohan_.

“We found these scamps,” Faramir said as he rested his good hand on Bram’s head, “picking wild berries. We had stopped to pick some for our luncheon when the wargs came. Everyone alright? Damrod?”

“All good here, Captain. Even the small warrior gave a stab to the last warg.” Damrod beamed at the young man in front of him, “Shall we find your parents, children?”

“Isn’t it supposed to Prince now, Damrod?” Éowyn laughingly asked.

“You are, as ever, quite correct. I forget myself, especially when we are fighting.”

“Why don’t we go ahead to Edoras, sister, and take Faramir to our healing house. Gamling, go with this good man here, Damrod? Go with Damrod and make sure the children find their homes.”

Everyone was nodding and moving to follow the king’s instructions except for Bram. She pressed closer into Faramir. “I don’t want to lose my savior.” She looked up to Faramir.

“Don’t worry, Lass. Damrod’s my lieutenant. He will report back to me where you are to be found, and I will come again after getting my arm looked after.”

She bit her lip, but eventually nodded. “Promise?”

“Promise. As soon as I can. Damrod, make sure you mark where she lives.”

“Of course, my prince.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir sat on the plush chair, looking out into a beautiful garden. _Ugh, I cannot believe I allowed Beregond to get hurt. Some Captain, you are_. He let out a quiet sigh and looked down at his arm. The healer was more upset than Faramir expected. The grumpy healer, named Éogathane apparently, had graciously, in his own words, allowed Faramir a book of Rohirric poetry. Faramir idly read a ballad that seemed about as depressing as he was feeling:

"Oh where ha'e ye been, Lord Randall my son?

O where ha'e ye been, my handsome young man?"

"I ha'e been to the wild wood: mother, make my bed soon,

For I’m weary wi' hunting, and fain wald lie down."

"Where gat ye your dinner, Lord Randall my son?

Where gat ye your dinner, my handsome young man?"

"I dined wi' my true love; mother, make my bed soon,

For I'm weary wi' hunting, and fain wald lie down."

"What gat ye to your dinner, Lord Randall my son?

What gat ye to your dinner, my handsome young man?"

"I gat eels boiled in broo: mother, make my bed soon,

For I'm weary wi' hunting, and fain wald lie down."

"What became of your bloodhounds, Lord Randall my son?

What became of your bloodhounds, my handsome young man?"

"O they swelled and they died: mother, make my bed soon,

for I'm weary wi' hunting, and fain wald lie down."

"O I fear ye are poisoned, Lord Randall my son!

O I fear ye are poisoned, my handsome young man!"

"O yes, I am poisoned: mother, make my bed soon,

For I'm sick at the heart, and I fain wald lie down."

“Bit clean through the leather. And what were you thinking, young Prince. The war is over. Let’s not go running off to our deaths against a few wargs.”

Éowyn’s laughter broke over the healer’s diatribe. “Come, come Éogathane. He didn’t mean to get set upon by wargs. And something tells me he would have been able to better defend himself without something of a monkey hanging on his back.”

“What’s this? A monkey?” Éogathane choked.

“Peace, peace. Not a real monkey. Young Bram from the valley and her family were picking berries or some such. They would have been warg fodder if not for Faramir.”

“If not for my men, Éowyn.” Faramir looked up with a smile even as Éogathane tightened the bandages on his arm. “How fares Beregond?”

“Nothing to worry about. His leg got a light scratch. Compared to your seeping wound – *pish* so worry about yourself for once.”

Faramir felt his smile blossom. “And what of you? Surely I must worry for my dear friend who let herself get swept away by a strange knight.” Faramir reached with his good hand to retrieve a hefty stack of letters. “Guilbern asked me to deliver these to you personally.”

Éowyn grabbed them quickly and held them to herself. A warm smile creased her face. “Thanks friend.” Just then Éomer entered the room, trying to be quiet and failing. “I will leave you with my brother, so that I can read these in peace. Faramir,” she gripped his shoulder. “I am so glad you are here.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éomer moved out of the way of his sister, but then came into the room. “How is he, Éogathane? We don’t want to have to tell Gondor we did not care for its Prince.”

“He will be fine. Needs to watch himself better, of course. But if what the Lady Éowyn says is true, I suppose we should be thanking him.”

“Yes, indeed. But what is the injury? I know Prince Faramir said it barely made it through the leather . . . ” Éomer fixed Faramir with a reproachful look.

“Psh Barely? The Prince should be ashamed of himself for lying.”

“No. No. I just said it made it through the leather . . . not barely.”

Éomer couldn’t hold in a laugh. He was excited to welcome Faramir here because of Aragorn’s letter, but he didn’t expect to be so attracted so quickly. _Usually it takes me a while to desire someone. There is something about this Gondorian I find very appealing. He is handsome, of course, but there is more than that._ Éomer settled himself in the chair next to Faramir’s as Éogathane finished up.

“Do not use that arm for the next couple of days. I mean not at all. Do not ‘test it out’ or try to rush this healing process. If you can’t follow directions, we will bind it to you.” Éogathane stared hard at Faramir who, Éomer was pleased to see, ducked his head like a young boy. _Charming_.

Éogathane left them, and Éomer stared out the window feeling strangely content. “It’s the same arm I injured in last year.” Faramir whispered. “Cannot seem to keep it out of trouble.” Éomer noticed him pulling at the thread of his tunic. _Again like a young man. Why does this make me feel . . . like I want to protect him from every and any thing?_

“Aragorn said you would help me with some of the difficulties that have arisen since the war’s conclusion.” Éomer couldn’t help the sigh that escaped. “This is a time of peace and should be one of celebration, but too often I see the darkness in people. Nothing seems to bring that out faster than hunger. I want all of my people to be provided for, yet how can I ensure this? Aragorn made it sound like you were something of a wizard with how you’ve helped Gondor. He couldn’t credit why so many of your policies hadn’t been instituted sooner.” Éomer turned to look at Faramir.

 _Oh no. Why is he so appealing? Look at the flush on his cheek. The light dancing on the black of his hair. If only I could see his eyes_. “Faramir,” Faramri’s eyes locked with Éomer’s and both smiled. “Have I embarrassed you?”

Faramir looked away first, “Truthfully – yes. I have never been good at hearing that sort of thing.”

“What? A compliment?”

“Yes.”

“Well, it seems like you might have to get more comfortable with it. I can tell Rohan will suit you. And when we Rohirrim like something, we will praise it.”

Faramir shook his head, “We shall see. Now, come let us talk about one of the things I did start in Gondor that could do well here in Rohan. A way to make sure everyone is fed, especially the families that lost members in the war.” Faramir pulled a sheaf of paper from his jacket.

 _Was he carrying that this whole time? His confidence has grown as soon as we shifted conversation topics_. “You care about this?”

Faramir looked up from the papers, “Yes, I think all kings owe a good life to their subjects.”

Éomer smiled even more, “ – couldn’t agree more. Lead on.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Damrod trudged through the mud that collected right outside of the fine stables. _These Rohriim do know how to treat animals well. Some of them are quite pretty too . . . especially Ashwyn. Three young kids and no family anymore. I wonder . . ._ Damrod shook his head after wiping his boots. _Later, now, I need to see what happened with Fara_. Damrod grabbed a passing person and asked after the placement of Faramir. Following the directions, Damrod finally reached his Prince’s room.

“Come in.” A strong voice called. _Not Fara’s room?_ Damrod was surprised to see the king of the realm sitting very close to his Prince. _Very close_. _Is this how it is?_ Damrod looked to see that Faramir seemed to be enjoying the king’s nearness.

“Forgive my intrusion Prince, but I did want to see about your arm.”

“No – no. It is my fault. I’ve kept your prince quite busy the past few hours.” Éomer patted Faramir on the thigh.

Damrod spied this, _Hmm. Maybe the Horse Lord feels something?_ Éomer got up and walked past Damrod. “Start on the library as soon as you are ready, Faramir.” _Faramir? … Interesting._ “My keepers of the text are at your service, and I gave them detailed instructions to follow you in all directions.” Éomer disappeared behind the door, and Damrod moved to close it.

“Hmmmm.”

“What are you meaning by that hmm-ing, Damrod?” Faramir’s cheeks were bright red, and Damrod could not help but rub his hands together.

“So my Prince. You get along here well? It has been a day, and you already have free reign in the library? What enchantment did you spin over the Horse Lord?”

“Nothing, as you well know. I was just giving him some information on what we did in Gondor over the last year.”

“He is a handsome man, Captain.”

“Damrod – ” Faramir’s eyes looked steely, as dangerous as Damrod had seen him.

 _Not surprising really. What his damned father did to him_. “We are not in Gondor anymore. I have heard Éomer King does let his eyes wander over both women and men. And I know you enjoy – ”

“Damrod!” Faramir paused. Damrod looked and saw his teeth clenched. “Not here. Not now. I am sorry.”

“No, it is my fault. I should not push.” Damrod walked over to Faramir and put his hand on his shoulder. “Just. . . just let me say I love you, my Prince. I will always look up to you. You are the bets man I know or have known. And you deserve to be happy. No matter what that dead bastard of a steward said.” Faramir was shaking under Damrod’s hands. _I wish I could hug him_. “Fuck that dead bastard of a steward as a matter of fact.”

This startled a choked laugh from Faramir. “Now, my Prince, let me tell you of Bram, the little lass you saved. She is smitten with you, her savior. I might be a bit smitten with her mother.” Damrod allowed himself to spin a tale of this afternoon, hoping to ease Faramir’s pain. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir smiled to himself. _Not a great way to enter a country, but already I feel less burdened here_. He heard the door open and saw Éowyn coming through the door. Standing quickly, he moved to her. “Éowyn, thank you for welcoming us here.”

“You know it is my pleasure Faramir. I love having you here.” She spun in her glee. “Plus, now you can really work on perfecting your Rohirric accent. Right now you sound so clipped and clean. Rohirric is supposed to be far more comfortable and warm. I know how you like languages. Are you pleased to be here?” She asked joyfully as she plopped herself into a chair by the window.

“I am so pleased. I am always happy to help, and it sounds like Rohan might need some of the work Gondor needed, so bringing what I learned should be good.” Out of nowhere, Faramir found himself blushing _And working with your brother will be quite an experience. What would Father think of me, mooning after a real man._ Faramir had noticed the overwhelming strength of Éomer. Faramir tried to stop himself from thinking and obsessing about this _Perfect man_ cam unbidden to his mind. _Get ahold of yourself, Faramir. You cannot shame the stewards._

Éowyn’s glee turned serious as she watched the play of emotions on her dear friend’s face. He was happy and then so troubled. _Oh_ she smiled, _I can’t believe my luck. Is he as into my brother as Éomer is into him?_ “I came to fetch you for our feast tonight. It would be considered quite rude for you not to come to your own welcome feast. You’ve had a day and half to rest up your arm, which I am sorry for by the way.”

“Come now. That was not your fault. Wargs are a lingering mark from the War. I was just getting my over-jacket.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éomer was feeling frustrated this morning. _Ugh and double ugh. Council meetings need to calm down and leave me alone. All I was is Firefoot and the wind._ His steps stopped short. _Who is that in Firefoot’s stable? That horse doesn’t allow anyone but me near him. Does the fool want to get himself killed?_ But as he grew closer, he was arrested in his movement. _What is this that I’m seeing?_

Firefoot neighed boldly and nudged Faramir’s shoulder. He laughed, “Stop it, you. I have already given you three apple halves. Poor Sunspark will think I like you better than her.” Firefoot’s soft nuzzle tickled at Faramir’s face, bringing more laughter.

 _Oh I am in trouble. How is he so perfect?_ The sun was shining _Ridiculously perfect_ right on Faramir’s face. _He looks so carefree and just . . . happy._ Faramir’s dark hair was pulled back in the style of Rohan. _It suits him. Oh fuck. Now I want to braid it_. Éomer couldn’t help but sigh to himself. With the sun shining, Faramir’s hair looked like onyx. _Ok, quit being creepy_. “He usually doesn’t like people. I can’t believe he is not only allowing your ministrations but seems to be craving more of them.” Éomer smiled wide.

Faramir startled and turned around sheepishly. “Sorry. I was just visiting Sunspark, and Firefoot was too beautiful not to adore.”

“Ha – flatter him too much, and he will follow you anywhere.”

Faramir smiled softly. “He and Sunspark get on well.”

“Your fine horse from your uncle’s stables, right? Show him to me again?”

“My pleasure.”

“His coat is slate, the same shade as your eyes.” _Did I just say that out loud? I suppose it is worth it to see Faramir blushing so_. Éomer reached up to pat Sunspark’s neck. “Your men were giving you a hard time about being shy the other night at dinner. You ever going to sing for us?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir could not believe that Éomer the handsomest of men was spending his time on Faramir. _Oh stop it., It is not like he knows you like him. He would probably be disgusted by it if he knew. The Steward always said everyone would be horrified by my disgustingly deviant behavior and desires._

“Is there anyway I can convince you to sing? It is supposed to be a way to bring us all together. It is an important part of the Rohirric community.” Éomer’s voice was teasing, but Faramir was feeling instantly wrong-footed.

“Will you sing tonight, King?”

“Oh yes. It would be impossible to stop me. Please give us a song of your home.”

“Maybe I will sing one of my uncle’s home Dol Amroth. I have one in mind.” Faramir smiled shyly at Éomer who clapped him on the back.

“Excellent. You want to take Sunspark out with Firefoot? We could ride to see some of the countryside!”

Faramir nodded his head. _I do not know how I am going to survive being so close to him all afternoon. Or if I even want to._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éowyn sat back feeling well satisfied, _What a feast. I don’t think I’ve had chicken that tender before_.

“A song!” someone shouted a couple of tables away.

“Yes! Music!” Another voice called.

Éowyn saw the men of Gondor laughing and pushing their Prince.

She felt bold, “Laughing Prince, will you share a song with us?” She couldn’t tell, but it looked like he froze.

“Yes, you promised to share a song of Prince Imrahil’s land” her brother’s voice joined the clamor. _Calm down brother, you are so obvious_.

Faramir stood up, trembling. His voice started out soft and grew in strength. He set the room in thrall, and Éowyn allowed herself to get lost in it.

The King sits in Dunfermline town,  
Drinking the blood-red wine;  
"O where shall I get a skeely skipper  
To sail this ship or mine?"

Then up and spake an eldern knight,  
Sat at the King's right knee:  
"Sir Patrick Spens is the best sailor  
That ever sailed the sea."

The King has written a broad letter,  
And sealed it with his hand,  
And sent it to Sir Patrick Spens,  
Was walking on the strand.

"To Noroway, to Noroway,  
To Noroway o'er the foam;  
The King's daughter of Noroway,  
'Tis thou must fetch her home."

The first line that Sir Patrick read,  
A loud laugh laughed he;  
The next line that Sir Patrick read,  
The tear blinded his ee.

"O who is this has done this deed,  
Has told the King of me,  
To send us out at this time of the year,  
To sail upon the sea?

"Be it wind, be it wet, be it hail, be it sleet,  
Our ship must sail the foam;  
The king's daughter of Noroway,  
'Tis we must fetch her home."

They hoisted their sails on Monenday morn,  
With all the speed they may;  
And they have landed in Noroway  
Upon a Wodensday

They had not been a week, a week,  
In Noroway but twae,  
When that the lords of Noroway  
Began aloud to say, -

"Ye Scottishmen spend all our King's gowd,  
And all our Queenis fee."  
"Ye lie, ye lie, ye liars loud!  
So loud I hear ye lie.

"For I brought as much of the white monie  
As gane my men and me,  
And a half-fou of the good red gowd  
Out o'er the sea with me.

"Make ready, make ready, my merry men all,  
Our good ship sails the morn."  
"Now, ever alack, my master dear  
I fear a deadly storm.

"I saw the new moon late yestreen  
With the old moon in her arm;  
And if we go to sea, master,  
I fear we'll come to harm."

They had not sailed a league, a league,  
A league but barely three,  
When the lift grew dark, and the wind blew loud,  
And gurly grew the sea.

The ankers brake and the top-masts lap,  
It was such a deadly storm;  
And the waves came o'er the broken ship  
Till all her sides were torn.

"O where will I get a good sailor  
Will take my helm in hand,  
Till I get up to the tall top-mast  
To see if I can spy land?"

"O here am I, a sailor good,  
Will take the helm in hand,  
Till you go up to the tall top-mast,  
But I fear you'll ne'er spy land."

He had not gone a step, a step,  
A step but barely ane,  
When a bolt flew out of the good ship's side,  
And the salt sea came in.

"Go fetch a web of the silken cloth,  
Another of the twine,  
And wap them into our good ship's side,  
And let not the sea come in."

They fetched a web of the silken cloth,  
Another of the twine,  
And they wapp'd them into the good ship's side,  
But still the sea came in.

O loth, both, were our good Scots lords  
To wet their cork-heel'd shoon,  
But long ere all the play was play'd  
They wet their hats aboon.

And many was the feather-bed  
That fluttered on the foam;  
And many was the good lord's son  
That never more came home.

The ladies wrang their fingers white,  
The maidens tore their heair,  
All for the sake of their true loves,  
For them they'll see nae mair.

O lang, lang may the maidens sit  
With their gold combs in their hair,  
All waiting for their own dear loves,  
For them they'll see nae mair.

O forty miles of Aberdeen,  
'Tis fifty fathoms deep;  
And there lies good Sir Patrick Spens,  
With the Scots lords at his feet.

Éowyn wiped her eyes, “Faramir, come here.”

Faramir walked over to her. Éowyn enfolded Faramir into her arms, staining his tunic with her tears. “Don’t worry about the tears. That was such a beautiful song and so poignantly sung.”

Éowyn saw over Faramir’s shoulder Éomer with tears in his eyes as well. “Look – it seems most people are in tears.”

Faramir turned, “Oh no. I hope it is fine that I reduced the great Rohirrim to tears?”

 _He is trying to tease but is also really worried. Gah – why is he so adorable?_ Éowyn pulled Faramir back to look at her. “It was a gift.” Éowyn raised her voice so all could hear. “We thank Prince Faramir for his song from Dol Amroth. Clearly the people of Gondor are not as cold as they seem.”

“Yes, sister,” Éomer broke in, “That was a moving song. Prince Faramir has honored us.”

Éowyn watched as Faramir’s cheeks pinked under the applause that punctuated Éomer’s words. Éowyn smiled at Faramir’s men who were cheering the loudest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Damrod walked to his Captain’s room, he gleefully smiled to himself. _Ashwyn. Just thinking of her name brings me joy. I cannot wait to see her again._ Damrod popped his head into his Captain’s room, “Faramir?”

“Yes, good lieutenant? You ready to go on our adventure? How did you even set this up?”

Faramir finished tying up his boots. Damrod strode next to the Prince, feeling overwhelmed with fondness. _Damn his father for all he put him through. And damn Gondor for making him feel wrong most of his life_. “Oh, you know – I feel like I have already taken to Rohan. I did not realize how much I needed a break from Gondor – how suffocating it was.”

“Suffocating Gondor, is it? I would have thought you would miss home. We have only been away a couple weeks. Maybe by the end of the season you will be longing to go back.”

“No. There are things I rather like here. They are so open to love, for example. It did not even occur to them to think different bond mates were wrong.” _How will he take this?_

“Yes, that has been quite a striking difference.” Faramir fair whispered. “One I cannot quite seem to grasp.”

Damrod grimaced, _Better not let him dwell on that_ , “Come, Bram has been clamoring to see you. Her savior.”


	3. Honesty

Damrod stood, blood dripping down his back. “See what your pride has done, Silver Tongue.” Cahrot picked up his whip again. He lifted it up and brought it down on Damrod’s back.

Faramir gritted his teeth together. _Keep your mouth closed,_ _Faramir_. He fought within himself. _This is to teach you to not speak. Do not say anything_. He bit into his lip, drawing blood.

Cahrot turned and saw Faramir’s struggle. Smiling cruelly, “Ah, I see you are learning your lesson well. Stupid of me really, to not have realized sooner that hurting your men would ensure your submission.” Faramir clenched his teeth but refused to look at him. “We do not want your insidious tongue to continue to spread discontent. You will no longer speak. If we hear your damned voice again, we will not take your tongue as I was first thinking. No.” He moved over closer to Faramir and gripped his chin. Faramir continued looking away even as Cahrot’s fingers dug into his skin. “We will leave your tongue, maybe burned, but we _will_ cut out this one’s tongue.” He pushed Faramir down and flicked his whip over Damrod’s fresh cuts. Damrod flinched and let out a quiet scream of pain.

Faramir bowed his head, flushing with shame.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir came back to himself abruptly. “I always cut myself picking blackberries too.” Bram smiled at Faramir. “Here,” she took his hand and wrapped a loose piece of cloth against it.

 _Hold it together. Your blood, not Damrod’s. Do not let the little lass see. Blast and damnit. Rohan was supposed to help me. I should have realized I cannot escape my brokenness. No wonder the late Steward’s only solution for me was sacrifice. How did I make it through all those moments I should have died? Why did – No. Stop spiraling._ “Thank you, Bram. Maybe let us go for flowers now.” He tried to muster a smile but was not sure how successful it was. Bram smiled wildly with no hesitation. _Maybe my smile was more successful than I thought._ He felt his smile turn even more genuine as Bram pushed her hand into his. She squeezed his hand and he felt lighter. _But I need to be honest now_. He turned and saw Damrod talking to Bram’s mother Ashwyn. His smile broadened even more. “How often has Damrod been visiting your home, Bram?” She giggled in his response.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Éomer sighed to himself. _So much paperwork as a king. Ugh. Who thought there would be so damn much._ His face was scrunched up, but then slowly smoothed out into something soft. _It has already gotten better with the past month or so of Faramir’s involvement and insights. I can’t believe how much the small changes he introduced has made really makes my life easier._ He heard a knock on the door. “Enter.”

Faramir walked into the room. _Ah. Think of Bema, and he shall appear_. Éomer smiled. Faramir, as always, was dressed impeccably. _Even when he wears comfortable attire, he looks so put together. Unlike me. He looks like he was meant to be king_. Éomer released a soft sigh of satisfaction, his heart settling. _But why is he looking shy?_ “Faramir, my friend. What brings you here? I expected you to be working on the library as you have been every Thursday morning.”

Faramir chuckled awkwardly. It was then that Éomer noticed Faramir’s uncomfortableness. He had not seen Faramir like this very often. He had seemed to fit into Rohan so well. Faramir stood, but kept shifting his weight. “Yes. Éomer King. I was there earlier. I found a great narrow text on one of my favorite poets. I cannot believe there is a book on him in Rohirric. George Herbert.” Faramir seemed to look expectantly at him.

Éomer grimaced. “I’m so sorry. I don’t recognize the name.”

“Oh. That is not surprising. I was rather hoping to introduce you to him.” Faramir smiled up to Éomer sweetly.

Éomer smiled even more now. _Is he nervous to be talking of such things with me? I know Éowyn talked with Guilbern about how Rohan is not as backward as Gondor. Does Faramir know we welcome all types of bond mates? Does he like that idea_? “Is that why you came? I can clear the rest of the morning for you. I would love to hear some of this Gondorian poetry.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir felt himself flush. _Get a grip, Faramir_. “No, my king. I would love to do that.” Faramir could not help a smile breaking out. “Plus, he is not actually Gondorian.” He took a few steadying breaths and forced himself to meet Éomer’s rich brown eyes, looking like delicious honey with small flecks of green, looking like bright spots of leaves on a forest floor. _Get a grip_! “I am afraid I need to share something a bit uncomfortable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éomer felt himself nodding. _It really is hard to focus on what he is actually saying. I’ve just never seen gray eyes be so interesting. They are so expressive_. “Please sit, Faramir friend. Unburden yourself.” _And focus you ass of a king_. “And maybe, if you feel up to it, you can share one of this Herbert’s poems with me?”

Faramir gave him a somewhat pained smile. “King Éomer, what I have to tell you . . . what I must tell you is quite . . . difficult for me to share.” Faramir fumbled with his fingers, pulling anxiously at them. “Goodness, this is so awkward. I have not even been able to tell King Elessar. I tried, but . . . well this – ” Faramir gestured helplessly, “speaking is part of the . . . bloody problem.”

Éomer sat up straighter in his chair. He had never hear Faramir curse. “Ok. This is serious or Rohan’s habit of liberally cursing is rubbing off on you.”

Faramir grimaced, “Serious. I am afraid.” He paused and took a deep breath. “Éomer King, I need you to promise to ask Damrod about this if I cannot get it out. I must tell you because something very well may happen. You must share this with anyone you think needs to hear it. And you, as King and” Faramir lifted his eyes to meet Éomer’s again. Éomer smiled encouragingly losing himself briefly in that soulful slate. “my friend deserves to know. It really has been better here in Rohan, maybe because we speak Rohirric. Anyway, when I was a young man, just a man in fact, I was training with the rangers. I had reached manhood maybe four months before this. Ugh – unimportant, sorry. I get too detailed when I am anxious. To cut through it, a group of us were taken captive. We were held for about five years.”

Éomer felt like his heart stopped and blinked rapidly. Faramir was not longer making eye contact.

“We were able to escape eventually, but sometimes I feel myself returning back to it . . . or parts of it. Blast . . . this is really hard to say. The thing you need to know is that for my time there I was not able to speak. And, now, even all these years later, sometimes something will happen, and I – well, I find that I can no longer speak. It usually passes in a week or two.” Faramir rushed to explain.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I don’t know what to do. What the fuck happened to him there?_ “Well, fuck, Faramir.” _Oh, that’s really helpful_. Éomer about slapped his own forehead in irritation at himself except Faramir let out the softest of laughs.

“No. That is right. Well, fuck. Ridiculous, is it not? A prince of Gondor who goes mute at the most inconvenient of times. You can image how my father felt about the whole thing. The son he already did not know what to do with, disappearing for about five years just to turn up again a mute.” Faramir’s voice dropped really low. “He really hated that about me. Never could understand it.” Faramir lifted his eyes to Éomer’s and held him in thrall. “Never really understood getting captured either. Poor Boromir had such a struggle trying to smooth over moments of friction. And then, he was not there anymore.” Faramir pressed his lips together and sighed.

 _Damn that disgusting old man._ “Oh well, double fuck.” Éomer got out of his chair and kneeled next to Faramir, drawing him into a warm hug. _I’ll be your shelter_. “Come here, Faramir Brave. I’ve never met anyone like you. And I must say Boromir seems very wise to have appreciated you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir laughed wetly through the tears he was surprised to discover on his cheeks. _This is the warmest I have ever felt_. Faramir allowed himself to lean into Éomer and breath in his spicy scent. _Sandalwood and Trees?_

“Now, Faramir Brave, I still have some time. Why don’t I bring us some spiced wine to the window and you share your Herbert with me.”

Faramir drew away in surprise. “You want to listen to some poetry right now?”

“You are always extolling its virtues. Did you not say to Éowyn that she should try reading it to get her out of her love sickness?”

A smile cracked over Faramir’s face, “I do not think I worded it quite like that. But the sentiment is true.”

They both got up, and Éomer took Faramir’s hand, leading him to two plush chairs and felt _So much lighter. Can one feel this light?_ Éomer soon joined him with two wine cups. “Well, let’s try it out. What are you going to share with me?”

Faramir laughed, “I was working on this translation last night. I am not sure I have done it well.”

“Will you share it in the original language and then your translation?”

“That would be best.” Faramir shocked himself with teasing. He took a light sip of the delicious Rohirric wine. “It is called “Love III’

Love bade me welcome: yet my soul drew back,

Guilty of dust and sin.

But quick-eyed Love, observing me grow slack

From my first entrance in,

Drew nearer to me, sweetly questioning

If I lacked anything.

"A guest," I answered, "worthy to be here":

Love said, "You shall be he."

"I, the unkind, ungrateful? Ah, my dear,

I cannot look on thee."

Love took my hand, and smiling did reply,

"Who made the eyes but I?"

"Truth, Lord; but I have marred them; let my shame

Go where it doth deserve."

"And know you not," says Love, "who bore the blame?"

"My dear, then I will serve."

"You must sit down," says Love, "and taste my meat."

So I did sit and eat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Éomer wandered around the garden. _Blast it all to hell. Where are you, Wyn?_ “Sister?”

“Mer? Is that you?” Éowyn’s head popped out through a bush.

“Yes, yes, it is me. What ever are you doing hiding in that bush?’

Éowyn giggled as if they were five years old again, hiding from their nursemaid. “Just collecting herbs for our Healing House. But look what I found!” Éowyn grabbed Éomer’s hand and pulled him off the path into the bushes. He had to bend down to see what she was so excited to show him. It looked like a weed.

“Uh. It looks like a weed.”

“Psh – you show what a king knows. It is NOT a weed. Well, ok, some treat it like a weed, but it actually has great numbing power. Come, help me pick some. Grab the roots, we might try planting some in the Healing House’s garden.”

Éomer grumbled good naturedly as he dug his fingers into the dirt, trying to pull the roots without damaging them. _It is nice to get outside and get a little dirt under my nails._ Éomer sighed without really noticing or meaning to.

“Oh, what is this then, brother dear? You sighing for want of balls to pursue your love?” Éowyn nudged Éomer none to gently.

“Away with yourself, Wyn. You know I would talk with him if I thought I would get anywhere. But – what with being from Gondor and all – we can return to that later. I do actually want to get something out to you. To unburden myself as it were.” Éomer paused a bit, “No, this isn’t about desire at all.”

Éowyn pinned him with a look.

“Or even love. There is something I need your help with, and it is related to Faramir. But come, back to my room if you would. Privacy is key, I believe.”

Éowyn raised her eyebrows, but quickly went to follow her brother after calling a healer to take her findings with careful instructions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éomer settled them in the spot he and Faramir shared the wine and poetry earlier that day. He allowed himself a gentle smile before shaking his head. He knew Éowyn marked his smile, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. _Not as if I am trying to hide my interest in the Good Prince._ Thinking of what Faramir shared with him made Éomer bow his head in sorrow and frustration. “This is not a pleasant thing I need share, sister.”

“No? Well, what is it? You made me come all the way up here, which does not portend well.” She settled herself in her chair, catching Éomer’s warm smile seconds earlier.

“Ok. Ok. Don’t roll your eyes. I know I am a bit of a lovesick fool – we aren’t debating that. But Wyn, Faramir did share with me something very important, and said I could and would need to share it with anyone I see fit.” Éomer proceeded to relate, in brief, what Faramir had told him.

A knock at the door interrupted Éomer. “Come.”

Damrod strode into the room and stood in front of the siblings. “Ah, Damrod, thank you for coming. I feel like we need your advice as well.”

Damrod bowed his head in acknowledgement, “Whatever I can do to best serve my Prince I will do.”

“This is something uncomfortable and delicate. We need to be sensitive. I know you know of what occurred those many years ago. How Faramir Brave” Éowyn smiled broadly as the new naming her brother offered Faramir, “has lived the past decade or so.”

Damrod nodded, “Yes. Faramir would have won me regardless, but his ingenuity even with that devil’s restriction. I have never known so tactical a mind.”

 _What is he talking about? Can I dig deeper? Would that be appropriate or an insult to Faramir? I mean, I would rather simply talk to him . . ._ Éomer shook his head, “I don’t think we got into all of that – ”

“No, he would not say. Far too humble and much too quick to list his faults. He just told you the bare bones or the worst of it, did he not?”

Éomer nodded his head slowly, “But don’t tell me anything that would betray his confidence.”

Damrod stood straighter. “As if I would do anything to betray my Prince. We will just say that I would not be standing here today without Prince Faramir’s genius. He planned an executed the escape, even with never talking.” Damrod seemed to grunt and grumble to himself. Éowyn and Éomer exchanged confused glances.

“Ok – so the good Prince told you,” Damrod smiled and lowered his voice, “That is more than he felt comfortable telling the new king of Gondor.”

Éomer allowed himself the distraction, “You do not sound enamored of King Elessar?”

Damrod sighed for a moment, “That is not quite it. He does seem a good king. I was just hoping he would be a boon for the Prince. But no matter. You are, perhaps, wondering what is to be done?”

Éomer nodded, “Any insights you can bring to the treatment of this would ease my mind. My primary concern is for Faramir’s comfort.

Éowyn broke in, “No one is surprised by that, brother.”

Damrod let out a sharp bark of laughter. “No indeed Horse Lord.”

Éomer noted the satisfied smile Damrod gave. _Well, that can only help me with my desire to know Faramir better_.

“I think it prudent to perhaps warn people off of things that could bring on the bout of silence. Prince Faramir is wonderfully able to manage without talking. But many times things could be done to avoid forcing him to have to live like that.”

“Yes, Damrod, that is what I was wondering.” Éowyn said, “We will have you talk to the necessary people to warn against the very things to avoid. A good plan, brother?”

Éomer nodded, “Yes, sister.” He was moving to break up the meeting when Éowyn raised her hand.

“Now, Damrod, perhaps you can tell my poor brother here how he might woo your Prince?”

Éomer felt himself blushing. _Fuck. Are his men ok with my interest and desire. Gondorians usually hate it so much_. Before Éomer could spiral into guilt at maybe getting Faramir in trouble, Damrod smiled and seemed to about want to nudge Éowyn.

“If your brother King just listens to Faramir when he gets a bit poetical, I think he would fair have him.”

Éowyn and Damrod laughed together. “You are both so childish.” _But really a helpful thing to know. I hope I can keep hearing Faramir share the poems he loves._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir rubbed his eyes, “What time do you have, Galomer?”

An old man walked down the aisle where Faramir was feeling practically entombed in books. “Just past the fifth hour of the afternoon, lord prince. You were here when I got in this morning. Perhaps it is time to take a break?”

Faramir sighed and ran a hand absently through his hair. “Ugh. Yes, I suppose I better or the work I try to do will just need to be redone.”

“What is it you were working on today? I know you finished with the histories you were working with last week.”

“I found a poet I love. He still seems to need a Rohirric translation, but apparently he influenced some of your most beloved poets. I was trying to link that all together and also do a credible translation of some of his work. But all I can see is me bastardizing it.” Faramir sighed.

“I doubt that. You are too close to it after working on it for so long, young prince. I looked at your ‘Love III,’ which the King cannot stop raving over. I didn’t know it was yours at the time, but I must say, I really see why he is so keen on it. In most cases I hesitate to use this word, but it does seem to fit – genius.” Galomer wandered a bit away from where Faramir had been sitting the last twelve hours. I do have something to show you connected to what you have been working on. Since Éomer King fair talked my ear off at today’s luncheon this afternoon, I have been doing some of my own research. That poem sparked a connection for me . . . where did it go . . . – oh! Here it is, Prince. Look at this collection. The poet who is from a small village about fifty miles east of here, had also read your Herbert. They inspired him to write this sequence of love poems to the now mythicized Éoward. No one is sure if he was a real lover or an amalgamation of lovers. An intriguing mystery.”

“Yes, that is the exact thing I am trying to track. Thank you, Galomer.” Faramir took the book from Galomer. _A book of love poems inspired by Herbert, but about two men. I cannot believe it_. Faramir unconsciously gripped the book tighter, almost hugging it.

Galomer smiled a quiet, pleased smile. “I shall call for food to be sent to you. I can tell you will be at your work late. Not too late mind. My king might have my head if I work you too hard.”

“Yes, Galomer. Thank you.” Faramir responded absently. “I do have that excavating to help out with tomorrow morning.” With a bow, Galomer disappeared back into the library, and Faramir excitedly opened the slim book of poems. **August von Platen-Hallermünde** was on the spine, and Faramir read several of the poems to himself. They were deliciously written and described this Éoward in appealing terms. The poet wrote page after page about his deep love, describing his desire and their love. _How can they be so open about their love and desire? Did no one tell them it was wrong . . . Did no one beat them for being caught out in a slight attraction?_ The book ended with a poem that seemed to have heard Faramir’s words.

How I started up in the night, in the night,  
Drawn on without rest or reprieval!  
The streets with their watchmen were lost to my sight,  
As I wandered so light  
In the night, in the night,  
Through the gate with the arch medieval.  
  
The mill-brook rushed from its rocky height;  
I leaned o'er the bridge in my yearning;  
Deep under me watched I the waves in their flight,  
As they glided so light  
In the night, in the night,  
Yet backward not one was returning.  
  
O'erhead were revolving, so countless and bright,  
The stars in melodious existence;  
And with them the moon, more serenely bedight;  
They sparkled so light  
In the night, in the night,  
Through the magical, measureless distance.  
  
And upward I gazed in the night, in the night,  
And again on the waves in their fleeting;  
Ah woe! thou hast wasted thy days in delight;  
Now silence, thou light,  
In the night, in the night,  
The remorse in thy heart that is beating.

Faramir felt himself being pushed through time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Do not worry, Fara.” Boromir’s warm voice crashed over Faramir. “We will get you as good at the sword as I ever was.”

Faramir felt himself smiling. “I doubt that, and I cannot hope to achieve it.” Faramir sat next to his brother with a huff. “I just do not want to be shameful at swordplay.”

A group of young men walked into the practice space. “Boromir, you done for a bit?” A strong, blonde headed man asked. Faramir bit his lip and looked furtively up into this Adonis’s eyes. He felt himself blushing but found he did not care when the larger man met his gaze with eyes that seemed to darken looking at Faramir. Boromir had started chatting with the shorter man in the group and did not seem to notice Faramir’s gaze.

“Faramir.”

Faramir broke eye contact and leapt up guiltily. Denethor stood just feet away. _He knows_. _He knows_. Faramir actually felt himself shaking. Boromir continued with his conversations, not worried in the slightest. Faramir walked over to his father who he could see was furious. “Yes, Lord Steward?”

“Come” Denethor walked briskly to his private study. “Sit down.” He waited a space for Faramir to sit down. Faramir’s stomach was constricting unpleasantly, and he strove to hid his tremors. “This is the only time we are going to speak of this, child. You are fourteen. You do not know what you want. But you will not disgrace me anymore than you already do by being a slight boy more suited to study than war. You do not have that luxury. You will be a warrior, whether you surprise me with being a good fighter and not the coward you seem to be remains to be seen. Most importantly, you will never let your eyes wander or let anyone see any deviant desire. Do you understand me!”

Faramir quivered a bit _It is not like he has ever his me. He just hates my existence_. “Yes, Lord Steward. I will strive not to disappoint you.”

Denethor snorted, “Go back to practicing your sword. Elbereth alone knows how you will be prepared in only a year and half’s time. It seems like Boromir was already able to join the soldiers by the time he was fourteen.”

When Faramir got back to the practice pitch, Boromir was in an intense bout with the shorter man, Keleth, he had been talking to earlier. They all looked to be Boromir’s age, probably been men for about three years. Faramir’s heart clenched inside him as the beautiful blonde beckoned him over. _What do I do?_ His feet carried him to where all the men were hanging out and watching the mock fight.

“You are Boromir’s brother, right?”

“You do not look like him. You are so scrawny.” One of the other guys broke in.

Faramir flushed and resolutely stared blankly at the fight in front of them.

“No. You do not look like Boromir. Much better in fact.” The blonde said. He actually nudged Faramir gently. _Is this flirting? Will my father see?_

“Oh leave him alone, Gilbeem. Cannot you see he is not sure you are joking?”

 _Of course. A joke_. All the men started laughing, and Faramir stared to pull away.

“Oh no! Do not be afraid of us.” Gilbeem called, and Faramir could not tell if it was wishful thinking or not, but he felt this Gilbeem’s sincerity. _But I cannot be caught with them. The truth will out, and it will definitely get back to my father_.

“I am late for my studies,” Faramir managed to awkwardly mumble.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir saw the strange words written in front of him, and it took several minutes before it became readable again. _Ok. I have been working too long without food. I have not thought of the first time I saw Gilbeem in years._ Faramir absently rubbed his chest just over his heart. _Poor Gilbeem. Such a good man. A good reminder that I should not be with anyone. I am poison as the late Steward always said. Killed Gilbeem, did I not? Killed my brother and killed my … the Steward_. “Fuck.” Faramir quietly breathed out loud. His hand was now almost painfully clenching at his chest. “Leave it. Leave it.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éowyn jumped into her brother’s arms, “Éomer.”

Éomer let out a booming laugh, just feeling alive. The people around them laughed too, and Éomer felt a sudden, deep bond with his people. “Sister! How are you today?”

“Very well indeed, but I did expect you to still be with Faramir. Don’t you all work on Satrudays to clean the land from the scars of war?”

“Wow. No need to be eloquent, Wyn.” Éomer laughed. “We usually do, but Galomer told me Faramir was working in the library until late. I sent him a note freeing him from duty today We’ve gotten so much done, we can afford a slight break. Plus, I don’t want to make him sick by working him too hard.”

“He has a work ethic like I’ve never seen.” Éowyn proclaimed.

Éomer grabbed her arm and led her to the relative privacy of Firefoot’s stable. “I do worry for him, Wyn. I want this this to be what Aragorn hoped. A time of healing. But all he does is work. If he isn’t working in the library, he is working with his new program for orphans or he is out working the land.”

“He is a hard worker, brother, but you are also smitten. It has been over two months now. Why don’t you ask him to go on a picnic with you? Take Firefoot out in the meadows and woo him with your horse prowess.”

Éomer bit his lip, screwing up his eyes, “I keep wanting to. You know he shared that poem with me – ”

“‘Love III’ Yes, yes. Literally everyone in Edoras or the surrounding hundred miles have heard about that.”

Éomer laughed and pushed his sister, “Give me a break. It was a real thrill.” Éomer sighed. “Can you imagine him as Consort, Wyn?”

Éowyn had seen this coming, but it still took her by surprise a bit. She looked gently at her brother and smiled, “I can. He would do well here. Even after only two months, he suits this place. Goodness, but the people love him. And why wouldn’t they? He works hard enough for us.” Éowyn stopped and bent down to pull a carrot for Firefoot. “Brother, no way is he not drawn to you. I swear the way he looks at you sometimes . . . ”

“Éowyn,” Éomer grabbed her hand and pulled her close so no one could overhear. “I see it too I think. We’ve shared some special moments. But I also don’t want to trick him into something. This needs to come from him not from me forcing it. You hear how he talks about himself. We’ve both said he is the hardest working person we know, but he doesn’t think it is enough.” Éomer sighed and batted at some hay hanging out of a wire basket. “That damn dead father of his.”

“Still messing up his son’s life beyond the grave” Éowyn agreed. 


	4. Light

“No. Not quite like that. See if you store them so close to the ground they are more likely to spoil.” Faramir explained to Háleth and Brietta. They scooped up bags of the provisions and moved them.

“Ah, that makes sense.”

Háleth nodded, “Thank you Prince Faramir. Have to be honest. Didn’t expect to learn anything from someone from Gondor. Didn’t know you knew how to get your hands dirty.”

Faramir gave him a quizzical look, but decided it was a benign comment. He smiled and gave them more instruction before heading to where Sunspark was tethered. Faramir mounted Sunspark and mover her gently through the grove. The breeze was gentle on his face. It caressed his cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gilbeem caressed Faramir’s cheek, covered in streaks of dirt. He looked over Faramir and saw the bruises that littered his body. “I am helpless here. What are they doing to you? Being cruel for what purpose? As if you would ever give them a reason to hurt you. Not like me with my foolish ways. Faramir, I am glad you are not a fool like me. They need you. All those men. You are their rock. You are the best thing. You know I would do everything the same way, just so I could have a chance with you. I know in Gondor we never could have. Your _Father_ would have made me disappear, and I shudder to think what he would do to you. I do not like that you are here. You do not deserve this. But I am selfish, Faramir, so selfish. I need you.”

Faramir vigorously shook his head. “I wish I could hear your voice again, Dear Heart. Your wit and the poems you would recite for me. Sometimes I imagine it, but I think I imagine it wrong.”

Faramir pushed his face into Gilbeem’s hand, offering him a small smile. The best he could muster in this Mordor hole. He pressed his hand against Gilbeem’s chest. Five.

“I agree, Love.” Gilbeem whispered into Faramir’s ear. “I cannot believe it has been five years. How have we survived here for so long? Why have we?”

Faramir pushed the hand into Gilbeem’s chest. Each other _._

“Wisdom. I have learned that from you.”

Running his fingers through Gilbeem’s hair, Faramir frowned. Used to be so golden. My love. I want to be with you.

“Go now, Faramir. You cannot be caught here again. Your back will never lose those scars. Hopefully, I will see you tomorrow.”

Faramir pushed away from the cage that held his love. _Five years. How can that be true. Gilbeem in that cage. Me. Powerless. As worthless as Father always said. Is Gilbeem stuck in that cage because I love him?_ He returned back to the room where he was held with four other prisoners who worked as slaves to their ‘masters.’ Keleth looked up from his cot. “Faramir,” he whispered loudly, “Did you see Gilbeem? Is he ok?”

Faramir looked at Keleth with tortured eyes, making him feel guilty for asking. Faramir shrugged his shoulders and moved to his bed. _I have to get us out of here. All of us, but especially Gilbeem. I do not care what my father would say. Gilbeem is not evil. I do not think this makes me evil. It is not wrong. Or maybe it is? Why else would it only blossom here in this darkness? Stop it, Faramir. Stop. Think. No one is coming to rescue you. It has been five years. You need to be the change. But how?_

The next person to come into the room was Damrod. He swung by Faramir’s bed. “Hey, Fara. You ok? I know Wednesdays are rough for you. Stop shaking your head. Can you imagine what Boromir would do to me if I did not check in on you. Do not diminish your feelings.”

I am not in a cage.

“I know. It is not fair. Gilbeem is a good man as are you. None of us deserve this, but it is not forever.”

I have been thinking.

“Of course, you have. Would never bet against you.”

“Fuck no.” Keleth joined in. “You will get us out of here.”

 _They need me. I need to be a leader. What would Boromir do? How am I going to help._ All the sudden, Faramir bolted up out of the bed. “I have it!”

Damrod froze. “Those are the first words I have heard you say in four and half year!”

Keleth nodded, “Me as well.”

“Me … as well.” A cold voice slithered over them, making all three men freeze. Damrod looked over at Faramir and saw the fear printed on his face. He was shaking his head aggressively. “Oh, it is too late now. I have been waiting for this opportunity for as long as we haven’t heard you speak.”

Dread filled Faramir’s stomach. _Fuck. No. No. No. I am such an idiot. Why can I not go back in time. I did not mean to. It just slipped. I was quiet. I have been quiet for years. FOR FUCKING YEARS. No. No. No._

Damrod did not know what to do. He saw the panic and felt helpless. “It was one sentence, Master. He did not mean to.”

“That doesn’t matter. This will give me great pleasure. Guards.”

A group of soldiers followed the Master into the room. They stood at attention, awaiting instructions. Damrod thought their eyes looked blank, while Faramir’s eyes looked panicked and haunted.

_IT. I_ _S. TOO. LATE. It. Is. Too. Late. It is too late. It is too late. It is too late. ItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolateItistoolate_

“Tonight we kill that creature in the cage.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir could just about see Ashwyn’s home, and stopped Sunspark. Taking a few deep breaths, Faramir worked to ground himself. He slid off his horse and leaned against Sunspark’s neck. “Just for a few seconds,” he whispered quietly into Sunspark’s fur. The warmth from the horse seeped into face. _It is ok. It has been years. You have dealt with this. Well, really I guess I never did. When would I have? Boromir did try to help. Not that there is every any helping me._ Faramir lifted his face off of Sunspark’s neck and was surprised to see it was wet. He lifted his fingers up to touch his cheek. _Get a grip, Faramir_. He wiped his face on the sleeves of his tunic and took some more time to breath. _Got to calm down and breath. Cannot worry anyone. You are alright_. “I am alright.” With one more deep breath, Faramir remounted Sunspark and approached the house. This morning he had traveled much of the distance with Damrod and Beregond. _Must have helped me not space out and remember the past. Why do I keep getting stuck in my head?_ They had been visiting Ashwyn, and Faramir was eager to see Bram. He reached their house quickly after he came back to himself.

“Captain!”

“Prince! He is a Prince now, Damrod.” Beregond rolled his eyes.

“Damrod. Beregond. You both have been looking out for me?”

“Of course. What you think I have been doing? I’ve just sat around waiting for you.”

“You cannot lie to me. Look at you picking up their habit of contracting words, and you know you could have helped us at the storage barn.” Faramir smiled cheekily.

Beregond laughed with Faramir, “Yeah Damrod. Why did you force us to stay here instead of going to the storage facility.”

“As if you don’t expressly leave me here.”

“And how did you get on? It has been about two months. Have you wooed your beautiful horse woman?”

Just then Bram burst out of the house, arresting Damrod’s response, but Faramir did notice the pink dusting his cheeks. “Faramir! Faramir!” Bram shouted.

“Slow down Bram,” Ashwyn called with a groan. “And what did I tell you about calling him by just his name. He’s a Prince for Bema’s sake.”

Faramir quickly dismounted and swept Bram up into a spin. She squealed with delight. When he set her down, Faramir made a deep bow to Ashwyn. “Sorry to disrupt your day, my lady. I do not want to undermine you, but I did tell Bram to call me Faramir. It is hard enough being ‘Prince” from everyone.”

“I know. I know. Just trying to teach the hooligan manners.”

“Never mind that Mum. I want to take P. Faramir to the stables.”

Ashwyn slapped a hand to her forehead. “P. Faramir? Is that supposed to be better?”

Bram nodded eagerly “a controvise!”

“Compromise. Yes, take Prince Faramir to the stables.”

“Come on P.F.” Bram pulled on his hand, tugging with surprising strength to the stable.

“You want to show me your horses again, little lass?”

“Noooooooooo. Pennybear had puppies. Puppies, Faramir!”

Faramir could not help the smile that took over his face. _Puppies! Not since Mother’s pup . . ._ He was jarred out of his thinking by Bram letting go of his hand. She opened the door and dashed inside. Towards the back of the stables puppies all in a pile were rolling about. They were a reddish brown with white and black on their faces.

“Don’t the look like their mum?”

Faramir bent down to pet the squirming mass. One pushed his face into Faramir’s hand. “Yes.” He breathed. “They are a credit to Pennybear.”

“Here, P.F.” Bram scooped one up and shoved it into Faramir’s hands. The little scamp pushed its head against Faramir’s neck and started sniffing. Faramir could not quite hold in a giggle. Bram’s smile shone out next to him as she let herself be a climbing tree for the pups.

“They are perfect.” Faramir said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At dinner Éomer eagerly _I am eager for him. There is nothing wrong with that. Éowyn said he would be an excellent consort. Ok – now that I’m thinking about it so much, I’m creating a real problem. Calm down, you fool_ looked for Faramir. _He isn’t even at every meal. He may still be working, which means I should really grab him. He needs to eat. He deserves a break_. Finally, he spotted Faramir walking into the great hall, followed by Damrod and Beregond. They all looked to be laughing _and Faramir didn’t change into those fancy clothes_ Éomer thought with pleasure. _He really is becoming comfortable with Rohan tradition_. The guests from Gondor had a designated table, but a seat was always reserved for Faramir near Éomer.

“So sorry to be late, my King.” Faramir said. _Fuck. Calm down Éomer. Everyone says that. It doesn’t mean anything. He is not really saying I’m_ His _King._

“Yeah,” called Damrod a bit away, “We had the hardest time getting Faramir away from some puppies.” All of the Gondorians laughed heartily at this.

Faramir blushed, “I just have not ever been allowed to hold one.” He seated himself. “I love dogs. But they were not welcomed by the late steward.”

“Well, here in Rohan, they are always prized family members. Maybe you would like one to be yours now.” Éomer broke off _just managed to catch myself from saying how that the pompous bastard burned faster than he deserved. Calm Éomer_.

Faramir seemed to consider the question carefully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Yes. I think I would quite like that, Éomer King. You think I could?” _I have heard they can be good for keeping old soldiers in the present. With how much my mind has been wandering and dwelling in the past, it might be just what I need._

“For sure. Did you like the look of the ones you saw today or do you want a different kind?”

“These are from a mother dog I know. She seems just what I want.”

Out of nowhere, Damrod pushed into Faramir’s side. “Ashwyn is sure to let you have your pick. She’d be too happy to find them a good home. Plus, just today she was saying she owed you three times over. Not that you were the only one there, putting themselves in danger.” Damrod pretended to look out into the distance.

“We all know how much you did, Damrod” Beregond called from the other table, “Either because we know it was nothing or because you will not stop talking about it.” Again, all of the Gondorians guffawed together.

“Maybe I will ask for one.” Faramir said quietly.

“We could ride over there tomorrow, Faramir. I would love to see the wee mites myself.”

“Really? You would go with me?”

“It would be a pleasure.”

“And we can stop at the storehouses and check on their progress and lend a hand.”

“A great idea.” Éomer beamed at Faramir.

 _Dear Elbereth, what can I do when confronted with such a countenance. What I would not do for him? And Lord, it has only been two months. He is so like Gilbeem . . . and yet not. Besides it has been almost fifteen years. Fifteen years. Éomer is entirely his own self. And. And I . . . love him for that._ Faramir returned Éomer’s smile, even if it was a bit dimmer, and he felt like he was about to shake apart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They agreed to meet after luncheon to allow Éomer to attend a council meeting and for Faramir to work a bit more on translations. Now, Éomer brushed Firefoot’s mane. “You are such a handsome beast, my friend.” Firefoot snorted in agreement.

“Really, Éomer?”

Éomer’s heart skipped. _Yes. More of this please. Just my name. Who would have thought it would feel so good to hear?_ “Yes, Faramir! Let’s go see those puppies and hopefully find you the right one!”

Faramir laughed quietly but with real spirit. “Sound like a plan.”

As they rode, Éomer leaned near Faramir. “Do you find that you are missing Gondor quite a bit? You’ve been gone for a while.”

“Not at all. Rohan suits me better than expected. I could not be happier going through your library. It has been one of the best things I have ever done.”

“And you are doing it so well. Galomer is forever singing your praises.” Éomer allowed himself space to enjoy the blush he knew that would call to Faramir’s cheeks. “What were you working on translating this morning? More Herbert?”

“No. I like to alternate what I work on to give me some distance.” Faramir explained. “Today I was working on a ballad. This poem you are sure to know. It is a poem of Rohan. I am translating it to send back to the library in Minas Tirith.”

“Really? What’s it called?”

“Bruton Town.”

“That is familiar. Is it the one that goes 

In Bruton Town there lived a noble man  
He had two sons and a daughter fair  
By night and day they were contriving  
For to fill their sister's heart with care

One night one night our restless young girl  
One brother rose up from his bed  
He heard the servant court their sister  
Oh he heard they had a mind to wed”

Faramir timidly joined his voice with Éomer’s.

Oh when he rose the very next morning  
Went searching for the servant-man  
And when he found him this young man he murdered  
Oh left him lying in the briars around

Oh she went to bed a-crying and lamenting  
And thinking of her own true love  
And as she slept she dreamt that she saw him  
A-lying in the countryside all covered with gore and blood

Oh brothers, brothers why do you whisper  
And what's become of this servant man?  
Oh we lost him when we were a-contending  
We lost him were he won't ever be found

Oh she early rose the very next morning  
And searched the countryside around  
And there she saw her own dear jewel  
A-lying in the briars where he'd been found

Three days and nights she'd lie by him  
She thought her heart it would break with woe  
When a cruel hunger came upon her  
And in despair to her home she did go

Oh sister, sister why do you whisper  
And won't you tell us where you've been  
Stand off, stand off you bloody butchers  
My love and I you have all slain

“I always liked that song, even though it sad.” Éomer said as he looked to Faramir.

Faramir returned his gaze, “Oh yes? Why? Do you relate to the murderous siblings?” Faramir tried to lighten his own sadness by teasing, but Éomer’s interested gaze made him rather want to be honest instead of just ignore his sorrow. “It seemed too sad this morning. You know I seem to be feeling sadness more keenly these days.”

“Why do you think that is, Faramir?”

“I really could not say. It is akin to that sensation of walking through a spider web or a cobweb. Maybe you did not realize it when you first went through it, but a little later you find a piece of web on you and you cannot pinpoint when it came to be there. You might find pieces of cobweb on you for several hours after walking through one. I feel like I have gone through a cobweb of sadness. Everything seems to connect to something else.” Faramir had pulled Sunspark to a stop without even realizing it.

Éomer pulled Firefoot to a stop. _Sweet Faramir, I wish I could pull you into a hug. Would you push it away? Would you be disgusted as I have read in some of those books your brought from Gondor? But no. I can’t imagine Faramir would ever be violent. Even if he didn’t want anything with me. Sheesh, focus Éomer. He is unburdening himself to you._ “I know of what you speak. It can be quite unsettling. Those little pieces of web, rubbing off of me onto someone – usually Éowyn – and then her not being sure at all where it came from.”

“Yes! That is exactly it. I feel covered in web right now, and who am I infecting with this indulgent sorrow.”

Éomer slid off Firefoot and Faramir did the same, though he seemed to be following unconsciously. “Faramir, your sorrow is not indulgent. You need to let yourself experience it. Just because you might rub web off onto someone else doesn’t mean they don’t want to support you. Éowyn would rather she find a bit of web later than have me wrapped up, incapable of reaching for help. Faramir, I will always want to be here to share your burden.”

Faramir’s eyes were glistening, but the rest of his body was rigid. _Oh Love, just cry. It is ok. I am here to hold you. Is it his brother? Fuck, is it related to his imprisonment? Is it coming back on him because he shared it with me?_

Faramir actually reached out a hand and placed it on Éomer’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He spoke quietly without looking to Éomer.

 _I can’t stop myself_. Éomer pulled Faramir to him and wrapped his arms around Faramir’s lithe body. _He fits so well in my arms._ Faramir rested his head against Éomer’s shoulder and just breathed. _This is perfect. Although I hate that my love has to be sad to allow himself to have this._

Faramir finally pulled back and tried to surreptitiously rub his eyes. “We better continue on or poor Ashwyn will feel compelled to invite us to dinner. I have a notion that she does not feel prepared to welcome the King to her table.” Faramir was valiantly trying to smile at Éomer.

Éomer felt his heart constrict in his chest. _What a brave, brave man. I don’t even know half of what you endured, but I can tell you are the bravest man I know._ Éomer pulled Faramir into one more quick hug, reveling in the feel of Faramir in his arms. “You are right. We would hate to make her uncomfortable or feel pressure to provide what we truly do not need. Let’s get their with all expedience.” 

They reached Bram’s house and knocked on the door. Bram opened the door, but was looking backwards shouting, “No, Ashward. I’ll get the door.” She turned back around and then shouted even louder, “IT IS FARAMIR!”

“Hello, Little Lass.”

Ashwyn and Ashward appeared quickly. “No Damrod I am afraid.” Faramir murmured quietly.

“Never mind that, we are always glad to see you, Prince Faramir.” Ashwyn smiled warmly.

“Just Faramir please” Faramir offered a small smile.

Éomer could tell the moment they all saw him. “Peace to this house.” He bowed over the lady’s hands. Ashwyn blushed in response. “Sorry to bother you all. We have come to inquire after purchasing one of your wee pups.” 

“You want one of our dogs, my King?”

“Not so much for me. We were thinking for Faramir Brave here.”

Bram gripped Faramir’s knees. _Good plan little one. I too would grip Faramir and not let go._ _I approve of our love, little one_. “You are going to make a home for one of the puppies we played with P.F.?”

“Yes, Lass, I am thinking I need a companion.” Faramir lifted his gaze and looked to Éomer, “I have even heard that they can be helpful in recovering from times of war.”

Ashwyn nodded, “Yes, that is quite true. Ashward’s old friend has found great solace in Pennybear’s sister. Of course, we in Rohan have always afforded animals the proper place in our lives. Unlike you heathen Gondorians.”

Faramir started laughing. “You are, as always, quite right. We could certainly learn some valuable lessons from the Rohirrim. As Éomer King knows, I am working on a book of Rohirric folk stories, songs, and sayings that I want to place in the library at Minas Tirith. I think it is something that all young people should learn in their studies. At least, that is what I am going to try to tell the King.”

Ashwyn nodded her head, “Very wise. If all Gondorians are as thoughtful as you, Prince Faramir . . . sorry, Faramir, then I feel better for all of us.”

Éomer fixed his gaze on Faramir and was not disappointed. A beautiful shade of pink dusted his cheeks and flushed his neck. “Quite right, but I fear that Faramir Brave here is unique. I bet he is the exception rather that the rule.” Éomer’s words were also rewarded with an even deeper red, and Éomer found himself incapable of holding back some laughter.

“I don’t want there to be multiple P.F.s Faramir is my savior, and I am his Little Lass. Don’t want there to be other Faramris that don’t have Little Lasses.”

This set everyone off laughing until Ashward interrupted, “None of the puppies are spoken for yet. Are they, Mom?”

Ashwyn caught her breath after laughing so much. “You are right, son. Faramir, please pick any one you desire. You won’t want to take it home today because they are still too young. Come back in another month or so and then you’ll be able to take the one you pick with you.”

Faramir nodded, feeling happiness diffuse all through his body, whether from the laughter or the thought of a true companion he could not tell. “Thank you, Ashwyn. It will make me feel even more happy since it comes from such a blessed house.”

“Will you name it Bram Dog?” Bram asked as she again pulled on Faramir who moved to crouch down to be closer to her. “Or you could call her Pennybear Cub. Or . . . ” Bram screwed her eyes up in thought. “Or something else, but it should be us related, don’t you think Big Man.” Here, Bram had swiveled from talking primarily to Faramir, whose knees she was now crawling on, to looking to Éomer.

 _I certainly have never been named simply Big Man. I suppose I don’t mind it_. Éomer smiled, even as Ashwyn put her hands in her head. “Bram. That. Is. Your. King. You will not disrespect him. Call him Éomer King or just King or you will not be able to go help Faramir pick his puppy.”

Bram’s eyes got very wide. “Éomer King. Don’t you think I am right?”

Éomer couldn’t stop smiling or chuckling a little, “Yes, little one. You are very right. Which name do you think is best? I am leaning towards Pennybear Cub. You could call her Cub for short, Faramir.” Éomer looked to see Faramir smiling but rolling his eyes.

“I will leave it to Bram. I have never had a pet to name, and so would not know where to begin. Maybe we should find which puppy will be mine and then you can choose a name, Bram?”

Bram nodded her head firmly. “Yes. That is good. P.F. and King, come.” Bram held out her hands for each of them to take one.

“Come back up here with the wee one when you are done. We will think of a way to mark the pup. Since it is your first dog, I might recommend a female, Faramir. Bram should be able to tell you which is which.”

“Thank you, Ashwyn.”

The three of them walked together to the stables. “Are you going to get a puppy to keep, Bram?” asked Éomer.

“No. Mum said Pennybear is still young enough to play with me, so I don’t need another puppy. We are going to make sure everyone in the valley here has a dog if they need it, then we might take them to the fair next month. Mum said they will all find good homes there.”

Faramir smiled, and swung Bram’s and his hands, feeling lighter. Éomer noticed and felt lighter too. _Maybe talking about it, even a little, helped him. Maybe I can keep helping him_.

They reached the puppies. Bram immediately squealed with delight and let herself be a climbing obstacle. Éomer ducked down and squatted, allowing the puppies to stumble over to him and nuzzle at his outstretched hands. Faramir seemed to hold himself back a little. “Come on, Faramir, look at how sweet they are. Does any one of them connect with you?”

Faramir knelt next to Éomer, “I am so nervous. What if I pick the wrong one? What if I am not a good friend to the puppy. Would they be happier in the valley with lots of land to run over?”

“Peace Faramir. Don’t think about it overmuch. They, of course, love to run, but you would take your dog on walks, and it could run behind you while you ride Sunspark. You will be the best type of master. Don’t worry.”

Faramir sat down abruptly, and Éomer stopped looking at the puppies squirming on top of each other to look at Faramir. His entire face had gone white. “Faramir? Are you ok? What is it?”

“Noth . . . Nothing. Do do not worry about me.” Faramir’s breath was coming quickly, and Éomer was very much worried. _Fuck. Was it something I said_? Éomer scanned back over his words. _What could it have been? Maybe distraction is good_?

Bram hadn’t realized anything was the matter and came with two puppies clutched in her arms. “Here, P. F. I think these two are the cutest. They are both girls, and would make great pets, especially in the courts.” She carelessly dropped them both into Faramir’s lap. One of the dogs, the smaller one, immediately reached to lick Faramir’s face. Éomer watched as the color came back into his cheeks, and Faramir allowed himself to get lost in petting the puppies, holding them up to his eyes, and playing with them.

 _Ok. Ok. That wasn’t good. What happened? Follow his lead. If he wants to let it go, we can let it go. Maybe I can ask about it on the trip back to Edoras? Would that be better or worse? Will Faramir not want me near him right now? Me and my stupid mouth._ Éomer actively stopped himself from pursing that line of thinking. He tentatively reached out to the two puppies in Faramir’s lap.

Faramir looked up to him with pain burning in his eyes, but he held out the one that was licking his face. “What do you think of this one Éomer? She seems loving?”

“Yes. Very taken with you. A wise dog.”

Faramir smiled gently at that. Bram stuck her face in between them, right into the dog’s face. “Oh, that one is perfect. She is the most patient one during feeding, but she also seems to like people best!”

“This is the one I should get, eh, Bram?”

She nodded her head vigorously. “Name, Bram?”

“Hmmmm. I think maybe something strong, but still connected to here. What about Pennywolf?”

Faramir’s face broke into a wide grin. “Pennywolf? I like it.”

“Me too,” Éomer declared. “Let’s take wee wolf back to the house.”

“Wee Wolf! That is the best nickname King person!” Bram proclaimed. As they walked back together, Faramir carefully cradling the puppy in his arms. _Maybe it will be ok._ Éomer couldn’t help a worried sigh that escaped.


	5. Dark

Faramir and Éomer were about an hour from Edoras. Nothing had been said between them since they left Bram’s house. _Once again, I ruin everything_. Faramir tried to sneak a look at Éomer but could not make out his expression. The darkness had seemed to descend quite suddenly. _An apt image for how this whole day has gone. We had been having such a lovely day. And one word. I fucking freeze because of one word. Fuck. I am so fucking broken._

“I don’t expect you to tell me, Faramir. I’m here to listen if you want, but you _don’t_ have to say.”

Éomer’s voice sounded wounded and hurt. _He is such a good man. Why am I like a fungus? I would just grow and seep the life, his very spirit. I cannot allow myself to do that. IT would be deeply unjust. Would Éomer end up just like Gilbeem?_

“Faramir?” a desperate voice cut through the darkness, arresting Faramir’s remembrance of his first love.

 _I have to say something. But what?_ “Éomer – ” his voice sounded quieter than anticipated. _Fuck. Where is your strength and your courage?_

“Faramir, I know only what you told me. There is nothing I judge you for. How could I when you have done nothing wrong or deserving judgement. I could never. Forgive me. . . I . . . I saw your face. I don’t know what I said, but please. Know that I didn’t mean to.”

“I know, Éomer. It is not your fault at all. I am just so broken. No wonder the late steward knew I could not be a leader. We were looking at puppies. Puppies. And I froze. I could have scared Bram.” Faramir’s voice was so quiet. He realized how quiet because Éomer was leaning towards him, as if to try to hear.

“But you didn’t scare her, Faramir. You wouldn’t.”

“I am the one who is sorry, Éomer. You are a good friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éomer sighed, _I don’t want to just be a friend, Faramir. But how can I tell you that? Especially when you are so vulnerable. When you are so near the pain and you are feeling so exposed?_ “Faramir, I do want to be a good friend to you. But I want to be more than that.” _Ok – so I guess I just say it_. Éomer could just make out the nervous look on Faramir’s face. “No. Don’t say anything right now.”

“But I am not fit for anyone. Least of all you, a fierce, honorable man. The opposite of me in all ways. My cowardice burns within me.”

“Faramir, you are _not_ a coward. I am calling you Faramir Brave for a reason. This is how you will always be known in Rohan. Do you not see how people respect and love you here?” _How I respect and love you?_

Faramir’s eyes seemed to glisten when the light hit them, filling with tears. “Thank you, Éomer. I will seek to continue to serve Rohan. She deserves all I can give.”

“And you deserve all she can give you, my Faramir.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Much earlier than usual, Faramir had slipped out of his room. He wandered around the gardens for some time, gently touching the soft leaves of green and feeling the rough bark of the few trees. _Maybe it will be ok._ Faramir closed his eyes and tried to recall the feel of little Wolf’s fur yesterday. _I will be able to take her with me near everywhere I go next month. Well, while I am here in Rohan anyway._ Briefly thinking of Gondor sent a shiver down his spine. _I am not ready to go back. Will I have to? Elessar said that I should stay for at least a year. Who could blame him wanting to get rid of me? Am I even really helping here in Rohan? What can I do anyway –_

“No.” Faramir spoke boldly out loud to himself. “Do not go down that path. Stop it. You certainly will not be able to help anyone if you are just wallowing in self-hate.”

Faramir tried to shake his cobweb off himself. _I have four or so hours before I have my meeting with the Keeper of Grain_. Faramir quickly walked to let himself into the library to do some translation work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The morning had bloomed vibrant and bright, causing Éowyn to smile while she tried to smother a yawn. _Should I go find brother now or later . . . Now?_ She swung herself off the bed, barely pausing to throw on a robe, but quickly dashing over to Éomer’s room. She boldly knocked and rushed into his room.

“Brother! How was your date with Faramir yesterday?” She stopped short, a bit in surprise. “Ok, not that well? You ok, Mer?” Éomer looked like he hadn’t slept all night.

“Wyn,” Éomer grabbed her hands, “I don’t know what I am doing.”

“No surprise there.”

“This is serious, sister. Something happened yesterday, but I couldn’t tell what.”

Éomer described the events of yesterday. Éowyn shook her head. “Brother, my heart breaks for him. He is so _good_ yet is so beset with horrors. I say let his behavior be your guide. Be there for him.” _I hope that is good advice. How can I help Faramir?_ Éowyn hugged Éomer. “Give him a chance to heal here. I think he hasn’t been able to deal with it. He was kept a prisoner for what, five years? And obviously his joke of a father wasn’t going to want to hear about it. Maybe this is the first time Faramir, dear heart that he is, has been able to think about it? Maybe this will help him, even if it seems like there are a few setbacks.” _Fuck. I don’t know. I am just talking. I can’t imagine a better person than Faramir for my brother, but I want what is best for Faramir too_.

Éomer held her for a bit, then finally released her. “Thank you, Wyn. I will try to keep that in mind. I just hate to see him hurting. To see him feel like he lacks value.”

“Well, he doesn’t. You can help him see his value. You can be that light for him.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After leaving Éowyn, Éomer felt quite bolstered from the encouragement Wyn had given him. _It will be ok. ‘All things are well and all manner of things will be well.’ I want to have a quick talk with my Faramir before we both go to our work for today_. Éomer strode into the library, his best guess for where Faramir would be. He saw a light or what looked to be a light, deep into the room. Walking towards it, Éomer saw Faramir’s hunched figure, busily working. Éomer tried to scrape his feet and to cough a bit to catch Faramir’s attention. Faramir lifted his head. _I’ll never be prepared for him. He is so strong._ Éomer smiled broadly, something settling in his chest. _It will all be ok_.

“Éomer! Good to see you this morning.”

“Good to see you too, Faramir Brave.”

Faramir’s smile was smaller but seemed to burn with deep sincerity. “I have just been working a bit.”

Faramir gestured to the manuscripts in front of him, and Éomer felt the need to tease. “I was wondering. A real mystery. What is Faramir doing in the library? I asked my wisest and most trusted councilor.”

Éomer smiled and looked down at the papers. Some of the writing he recognized, but others he didn’t “What is this?” He turned a page towards himself that looked like it was written in some sort of Elvish.

Faramir looked down and picked up the piece of paper Éomer was touching. “That is some Elvish poetry I am trying to translate into Rohirric.”

“Can I read what you have?”

“Of course, but I have not finished all of the stanzas yet:

An Elven-maid there was of old,

A shining star by day.

Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,

Her shoes of silver-grey.

A star was bound upon her brows,

A light was on her hair

As sun upon the golden boughs

In Lorien the fair.

Her hair was long, her limbs were white,

And fair she was and free;

And in the wind she went as light

As leaf of linden-tree.

Beside the falls of Nimrodel,

By water clear and cool,

Her voice as falling silver fell

Into the shining pool.

Where now she wanders none can tell,

In sunlight or in shade;

For lost of yore was Nimrodel

And in the mountains strayed.

The elven-ships in haven grey

Beneath the mountain-lee

Awaited her for many a day

Beside the roaring sea.

A wind by night in Northern lands

Arose, and loud it cried,

And drove the ship from elven-strands

Across the steaming tide.

When dawn came dim the land was lost,

The mountains sinking grey

Beyond the heaving waves that tossed

Their plumes of blinding spray.

Amroth beheld the fading shore

Now low beyond the swell,

And cursed the faithless ship that bore

Him far from Nimrodel.

Of old he was an Elven-king,

A lord of tree and glen,

When golden were the boughs in spring

In fair Lothlorien.

From helm to sea they saw him leap,

As arrow from the string,

And dive into the water deep,

As mew upon the wing.

The wind was in his flowing hair,

The foam about him shone;

Afar they saw him strong and fair

Go riding like a swan.

But from the West has come no word,

And on the Hither Shore

No tidings Elven-folk have heard

Of Amroth evermore.

Éomer sighed when he was done. “That is lovely. But are all of your poem translations sad?”

“Éomer, the first one I shared with you was just beautiful and sweet. It was not sad, right?”

Éomer laughed and felt even lighter. “Quite right, Faramir. That is one of my favorite poems.”

Faramir felt positively Puckish, “Oh yes. I have heard.”

Éomer looked up in surprise, “What?”

Faramir let out a loud bark of laughter. “Sorry. Sorry. Just that, well, maybe you have shared with several people your new love.”

Éomer froze, “New love, but I haven’t even told you I love you yet.”

Faramir froze too, but could not keep the smile from his face. All his worries seemed to fade away. _To hear him say it. Maybe it is worth a chance. Maybe I should see where it takes us. It can just be something for us. He is King, after all, and will need a proper wife_. “I meant the poem.”

Éomer’s skin burned the brightest Faramir had ever seen. “Oh, yes, of course . . . ”

“But I must say, I have been finding a new love with you too.” Faramir fair shook with his own boldness. But Éomer’s warm smile made it worth it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Damrod’s palms were sweating. _Deep breaths. This is just your captain. You have been through Hell with him. He led you out of that hole. He is the best man you know. He is going to be happy for you_. Damrod stopped in front of a breathtaking and exquisitely embroidered tapestry of two white horses on a field of deep blue. _Faramir’s blue. How can I abandon him? What if something happens, and he needs me? Is it too far away? I will ask him his thoughts_. Nodding to himself, Damrod walked to Faramir’s door. _I just hope he is in today_.

“Come. Ah, Damrod Friend, I am glad you have come by.”

“Uh, yes?”

“I had something I was hoping to talk with you about.”

Faramir bit at his lips, making Damrod smile. _He will never lose that boyish habit_. “Talk away, my good Captain.”

Faramir gestured to a chair for Damrod to take. “I more just want to tell you about it and get your thoughts.”

“Before we begin, I did want to report that all of our troop have made it safely to the Outpost of the North. They were excited to see more of the country I think, and going even further north made Beregond especially excited. I think the rest of them are having to put up with a lot.”

Faramir laughed a little at that, “You are far too right. I pity the rest of the men with how giddy Beregond will be acting. But it is good for them. I too am glad they have been able to make the trip.”

“By the by, I too have something to discuss with you, Captain.”

Faramir looked at him and smiled. “That I think I can guess.”

Damrod broke eye contact first and felt himself blushing, “I’ll go then – ”

“Yes, please do.”

“I know that you know I have long been attracted to Ashwyn. Practically since that first day you sent me to her home with the three kids.”

Damrod paused, and Faramir nodded. “That has been quite evident I think, my good friend.”

“The other day, the day when you saw the puppies for the first time, Ashwyn and I talked about what we might want to do for the future. She said she quite likes the look of me. Even more, she likes the person and spirit of me. But she wants to make sure the kids don’t mind me or even could get used to me. She came up with this plan I like quite a bit. My only concern is how you might feel about it . . .” Damrod trailed off, losing his way.

“Damrod, are you about to ask if you can go live in Ashwyn’s stables? I know that is a common Rohirric custom. And I would say you are both at the stage for it.”

“It is a custom?” Damrod sounded shocked, and Faramir stifled a laugh.

“Yes, one of the oldest that I could uncover. It does not seem to be practiced very often in the more settled areas but is very common in places like the valley.”

“Ah. Well, then, good. Yes. That is exactly what I wanted to talk with you about.”

“You have my blessing and full support.” Faramir got up and hugged Damrod. “You deserve this, my friend. I have hoped for someone like Ashwyn for you.”

Damrod smiled, feeling very satisfied by Faramir’s warm reception. “Thank you, my Captain. I need you to know that this does not mean I will leave your service. I want to pursue Ashwyn, but it is vital to me that I where you need me to be.”

“This brings us to what I was hoping to talk with you about, Damrod. Please keep this between us.”

“Of course. You can tell me anything, Faramir.” 

“I know. You have always been one of those to know me best. Sometimes I think you knew me better even than Boromir . . . Éomer King and I exchanged words about our feelings for each other. The thing is, I still do not quite know how I feel about this. Not true – I know how I feel, but I just do not know if it is ok to feel this way. Ugh. I sound like some unsure child. I know the way Gondor thinks of this is wrong, but sometimes I just find myself thinking, but is it? What if they are all right?”

“They aren’t fucking right, Faramir.”

Faramir jerked his head up, shocked by Damrod who was now gripping his shoulders. “No?”

“No. They are wrong. I know it,” Damrod pressed on his chest. “Deep in here, I know it. And I have always known it. What you had with Gilbeem was precious, my Captain. I was honored to see your love. What you are finding here is precious too.”

Faramir could not seem to help the tears that started leaking from his eyes, “You really think so?” Damrod nodded his head vigorously. “Thank you, Damrod. I cannot express to you how much it means to hear that. Maybe. . . maybe could you remind me of this periodically. I find that I might need to hear it to drown out the old voices that sometimes seem very very loud.”

Damrod bowed formally, “It would be my honor, Prince.”

Faramir smiled, and they both hugged. “Here is to us, winning the people we woo.” They drank the toast together, both feeling well satisfied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Damrod had been gone about a week when Faramir’s tenuous world began to collapse. Éomer and Faramir had gone on a couple of rides together and met frequently for wine after dinner. Éowyn was feeling confident of her brother’s progress, and all of Edoras seemed to be buoyed up by the general cheer of their King. Éomer was cheerful, Éowyn teased him that he was aggressively so. Éomer mocked Éowyn who was getting increasingly aggressive herself about wedding plans. And so the world turned.

In the evening, Faramir was meeting with the group that was in charge of protecting the outer valley. Éomer had tasked him with this about a month before, and the group had gotten to know each other fairly well. A lot of teasing and cheer was the atmosphere of these meetings. They were most everyone’s favorite meetup, and, consequently, people would rarely miss them.

The first hour was dedicated to eating together. It was something Faramir started when he saw how hungrily some of the men from Rohan looked at the bread he brought with him for the first meeting. At the time, Faramir had been ashamed of himself for not having more forethought. _Of course, they might be hungry. These are men who have volunteered to do this. I need to make this attractive to them. To make it worth it._ Ever since that day, Faramir worked hard to have a nice meal on the table. He would go to different women he met through his travels and hire them to cook full meals. It ended up being one of his best decisions. The men who served as peacemakers loved being fed at the Prince’s expense, and the women loved getting paid for making food (and often for being praised as excellent cooks). 

Today’s meeting was proving to be a little wilder than the typical. The person who had catered the meal had carefully paired wine to go with each dish, and some members were drinking more deeply than was common.

“Ok. Ok. I know it is late, and you will need to get back to your families. Maybe we should not be having these meetings after dinner.” General laughter followed Faramir’s comments. “But to business, Háleth and Kollam, did your patrol go well last week?” Faramir said. Everyone straightened in their chairs and worked to get in the proper mindset.

Kollam looked to Háleth, a bit nervous about his response. He seemed to have an inordinate dislike for Gondorians and he also seemed a bit in his cups, not a good combination. Kollam cleared his throat. “It went well, Prince Faramir. Since the wargs those months ago, no wild beasts have been troubling the valley. Peace seems to be reigning, and we have not found any signs of travelling orcs or nothing like that.”

Faramir smiled, pleased with the report, “Háleth, would you agree with Kollam’s assessment?” He turned to the man who was now listing almost dangerously to the side.

“Indeed . . . Indeed I would _good_ lord. Should I be calling you a lord? You are about to be our King’s lord. Right?” Háleth sneered at Faramir.

Kollam laughed nervously, “Háleth, watch your tongue, friend.”

Háleth started to guffaw loudly. “He dares to tell me to watch my tongue. ME.”

 _What is wrong with Háleth? I have never seen him so out of control. I know he is not enamored of me, but we have been able to work together relatively tranquilly. Have we not?_ “Peace, Háleth, Kollam did not mean anything by telling you to be careful in your speech.”

“Didn’t he though? You would not like it, I know, Prince Faramir, if he did the same to you.”

“No, I daresay I would not. But he does not mean it harshly.”

“Yes, Háleth,” Connick joined in. “It is just late. We want to get through this meeting. Calm down and stop talking like such a fool.”

“Noooooo – all of you need to stop.” Háleth choked out.

“We will leave off Háleth’s report until he is better suited to give it. Connick, what did you find to the east?”

“Not much to report either, which I find to be very good news.” Connick smiled. “Bewig and I went further than we meant to because everything was so peaceful.’

More discussion followed, but Faramir continued to eye Háleth anxiously. _There is more to it, I am afraid. I wish I could help him. He seems to be distracted in his own self. Kollam seems fine. Is it really just the wine_?

As they were concluding the meeting, Faramir held Háleth back. “Come, Háleth. I have never seen you in this way. Are you ok? Before I give you more work, I want to make sure I am not overtaxing you.”

“Oh yes, you are such a gracious lord.” Háleth mocked.

 _Where is this coming from_? _Just his dislike of people from Gondor? I did not think him quite so petty._ “Have I done something to offend you, Háleth? You know I am still new to Rohan. Perhaps I have done something without realizing it.”

“Oh yes, yes, of course. Grovel in front of me.” Háleth’s voice grew harsher and colder. “A prince. What are you even doing in Rohan? This is not the place for you. We are a simple people. You are too good for us. Isn’t that what you think.”

Faramir was shaking his head. “No, not at all Háleth. Why do you think so?”

“Because I am no idiot. Éomer King might be taken in with you, but I know how Gondorians act.”

“And how do we act?” Faramir felt himself tensing all over. _I need to remain calm. It will do no good to meet him in kind_. “What is wrong? Did one of my men offend you? Háleth, you know I respect you and value the work you do for us.”

“As if you would understand how one of your oh so precious men who is so much better than us dirty stinking horse men would have done something. You don’t care that we get passed over for you or people like you. You just come prancing in here and seduce my King. Like I should just allow it to happen. You – a man who has no callouses on his hands. You are ridiculous, _Prince_.”

Faramir felt Háleth’s disdain, but he gently touched Háleth’s shoulder. “What are you talking about? Please tell me. I want to help. You are my friend, Háleth."

“Friend.” Háleth raised his voice, “Don’t say that. You don’t get to say that. Not when you take from us and expect us to heal you or some nonsense.”

 _What is he talking about? I thought the people from Rohan did not see anything wrong with men being together. Is he mad about how close Éomer and I have become? Is that not a justified thought? But I do not even know if that is what he is talking about._ “What?”

“Just shut up, stop talking. You are not allowed to talk.” Háleth yelled at Faramir and stormed off.

Faramir was left in Háleth’s wake. Shaking. _Calm down, Faramir. Calm down. He did not mean it like that. He was just frustrated. It is ok. You are ok._ Faramir turned to a small plant that was in the corner of the room they were in, “ . . . ” He screwed up his face. Huffed loudly, and tried again, “ . . .”

 _No no no no no no no no no no nononononononononono. Oh, fuck. What am I going to do? I am so fucked. Damn, Damn. Damn! I thought I was doing well. Was I not doing well? I will never do well._ Faramir’s shoulders slumped. _Why do I even pretend? Why do I even try? Why am I even alive?_ Faramir leaned against the wall and slid down it. He stared at his hands, sometimes pressing them together and sometimes not. He just sat there staring. Darkness seemed to press around him, and he let it. _I welcome it. Darkness is where I belong. I should have stayed there, under the Black Breath. A waste for the poor King to have exerted himself on my pitiful behalf._ Faramir’s shoulders shook, and he gave himself over to his terror and his isolation. _This was inevitable. It was foolish for me to think this would not happen. And now I will be even more worthless and unhelpful. How will I be able to work? Only through written communications? A joke._ Faramir lifted himself up and tripped back to his rooms. He shut the door and swallowed himself in the darkness of the inner room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Éowyn stop teasing me.” Éomer said, pretending to be disgruntled. “You are such a problem.”

“Ha jolly ha. I am perfect, I will have you know. Just ask . . .Oh, I don’t know literally anyone in Edoras. They are all so relieved that the man I am marrying is willing to relocate to Rohan. What would happen without Éowyn the Wise to temper her wild brother.”

“No. No one would say that.” Éomer pushed her with more force than he meant to and sent her to the ground. “I didn’t mean to do that sister, but I have to say it suits you being down there.”

Éowyn rolled and kicked Éomer down to the ground as well. He landed with laughter enveloping him. “Oh, it suits me. Well, I think it suits you, dear brother.”

Both the siblings let themselves lay there, looking up to the sky. It was a deep blue with only a few white clouds dotting surface. “So much sky, Mer. I am glad I do not have to leave this place. I would miss it too much I think. I hope Guilbern likes it here.”

“Of course, he will. There is nothing to dislike.”

Éowyn rolled to her side and propped herself up, “Isn’t that what everyone says, though? About their home?”

“I don’t know, Wyn.” Éomer’s voice dropped, “Faramir does not seem to feel that way about Minas Tirith. I think it hangs heavily on him.”

“His home?”

“Yes. And maybe everything related to it. You know I haven’t been able to see him the past three days. I was too busy for our normal times, and then when I have gone just to check up on him he hasn’t been in. I haven’t even been able to pin him down in the library. I think I see him, but when I get there no one is there. Just a stack of books. I am getting a bit desperate, Sister.”

“Maybe I can help orchestrate something,” Éowyn sat up fully now, grinning.

“I hardly think it calls for that.” Éomer said, feeling lighter already. _It seems I only needed to tell my sister. I should have said something sooner._

“Come on! Let me have some fun.”

“Ok. Ok. Anything for you, sister of mine heart.”

Éowyn threw a small clump of dirt at Éomer, who ducked just in time. “Once again, you are lucky to have me. And really you should treat me better. Child.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir could not stop himself from shaking. _This is ridiculous. Body – stop._ Faramir rolled his eyes at himself. _Ridiculous on so many levels._ He had sequestered himself in the library again. _If I keep up the appearance of working hard_ _maybe no one will bother me? It has worked so far. Three days, and no one has seemed to notice my silence. I miss Damrod though. Damrod understands. Damrod was there._ For the fifth time today, Faramir was sucked back into one of his darkest days. Al these years later, Faramir is sure that his memory has shifted. How could it not? But he trusts in the shift. Sometimes, especially when he had not seen Boromir in a while and he was sleeping on the hard rock in Ithilien, he would call to mind this death. He would pay attention to each detail. He would try to imagine Gilbeem’s pain. It was his own way of honoring Gilbeem. Or it was his own way of torturing himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir stood with Damrod at his side. The other prisoners were lined up behind them. All except Gilbeem. He was standing in front of them about a dozen yards. Faramir clenched his fist. _I cannot let this happen. I need to save him_.

Faramir felt himself moving forward until Damrod put a steadying hand on him. “No, Faramir.” He whispered just loud enough for Faramir to hear. No one else seemed to notice or care.

Gilbeem’s body was covered with his own blood. His skin was blue or yellow in most places and one of his eyes was completely swollen shut. _I have failed you, Love_.

“We are here to witness the deserved execution of this” the Master gestured at Gilbeem’s wounded form “Creature. I have long desired this, and today the idiot Gondorian messed up. A true shame, isn’t it?”

A smattering of laughter broke out among the soldiers. “It is pathetic.” One of them called.

The Master smiled cruelly. “It truly is. To have strived for so long. Just to fail now. I think it is the saddest thing I have ever heard.” He said it gleefully. It made Faramir’s skin crawl. “I am sure everyone here will find great pleasure in your death, Creature. Especially the mute one. He will be required to stay here until it ends. Which should take some time.”

The soldiers clapped and moved into their places. Faramir’s arms were pulled behind him, and he was chained to a wall. His legs were locked in place as well. He could not move, and he had a perfect view of Gilbeem. “I will not leave you, Love.” He called out, though he was immediately met with a severe strike to his face.

“Do you want another one of your men to die, Mute?”

Faramir shook his head adamantly.

“Then you need to simply endure in silence.”

Across Gilbeem’s cheeks the soldiers made small cuts. His body was positioned forward, and a cut was applied to both his arms and his legs. Faramir could hear the scuttle of rodents in the background. “We cannot be bothered to watch, as it takes too long, but to start us out with our favorite method of execution, we will bring in the rats.”

Several soldiers entered the room carrying baskets filled with rats. Some of them just set them on the ground, allowing the rats to go free. Two of them took their baskets and poured them on Gilbeem.

“Do not watch, Faramir.” Gilbeem tried to call out, but it came out garbled. He tried to stifle his screams but could not last long. He tried to move past his pain and call out one last time, “I love you, Faramir,” but this was distorted far beyond those words. 

The Master approached Faramir and played with him a while. He would block his view. Hold his eyes open and spit into them. He would call soldiers over to take turns whipping Faramir’s chest. All to the chorus of raucous laughter.

Once over the hours and hours Faramir was held in place, watching Gilbeem’s torment, Damrod managed to give him a small sip of water before being pushed roughly away by the soldiers. It was the one moment of relief granted Faramir.

 _The screams are wrapping me up. I cannot escape them. I do not want to._ The screams went on and on. The Master’s cruel laughter sometimes joining in. The other soldiers mockery would filter in too, but they would always be consumed by the screams. _I will never leave them._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir finally jolted back to himself when he heard knocking at his door. _No go away. I cannot see anyone right now._ Luckily the person did not stay for long. He heard a the sound of paper scraping against wood, but the person went away. _This is best. Communicate through writing. Maybe I should disappear. I feel myself losing it. I just keep thinking of Gilbeem._

Faramir moved slowly to grab the piece of parchment that had been shoved under his door, and he carefully unscrolled it. _Just because I am a mess does not mean I should allow others to suffer from their exposure to me. I need to reign myself in so that I can actually function._ His hands shook as he looked at the letter that someone had slipped him. 


	6. Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned the incredibly talented Em (emscribbles0@gmail.com) to do some art for me. She is the best, and I highly recommend her!

The words danced on the page, and Faramir tried to breath deeply. _No one knows that you are all broken right now. They are not like *him* It is ok. This letter is not telling you to go back to the Master. Right?_

Finally, Faramir was able to make out what the letter said.

Faramir Dear,

We have been missing you of late, especially my brother. I hear from him it has been, what? Three days? Much too long. Isn’t it adorable how he is keeping count? I’m giggling to myself about it right now. I can’t believe he is so ridiculous and so obvious. Sweet brother of mine. I am sending you this letter because no one has been able to find you lately. Working to hard, I am sure.

Upon receipt of this letter, please follow these instructions carefully. Tomorrow morning before dawn, saddle up Sunspark, ride to the ridge that I showed you the day after you first arrived (do you remember it? If not, just tell me, and I will be sure to get you the directions you need). Once you get there, a surprise will be waiting. Namely my brother, but I promise more surprise than that.

I have gone to all this trouble to set this up for you (Yes, right about now you should be feeling minor twinges of guilt that you simply can’t ignore). So, you HAVE to be there. You wouldn’t want all my work to be for nothing. And by now, I have already retired, and you can’t find me to tell me that it isn’t going to work. No stopping it now. Plus, I am sure you need a bit of fresh air.

Make my poor brother happy and be there!

Éowyn

Faramir sighed to himself when he was finally able to decipher all of the writing. _Nothing I can do to avoid this without causing more suspicion is there? Besides it has to come out sometime. I have been a child to hide it for so long._ He took three slow, deep breaths. _Éomer has only even been kind to me. He said it would be alright. I need to trust that what my King says is true. I will go meet him tomorrow._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Wolf. WOLF! It is ok. You need to calm down. P. F. will be here as soon as he can. No, Stella stay over there. I don’t want you to – ”

Damrod woke up rather abruptly to Bram loudly whispering to the puppies. 

“Good morning, Lass. What are you up to?”

Bram spun around, “Ooops. I promised Mum I wouldn’t wake you. I didn’t wake you up, did I?” Her eyes looked a little wild and certainly nervous. Damrod felt himself breaking into a real smile.

“Of course not, little one. I meant to get up right precisely now.”

Bram’s smile was incandescent, and Damrod felt foolishly pleased with himself. _Maybe I can win her over to like me as much as her precious P. F. Not that I would ever want to truly supplant him. But I think for three days or so this is not too bad._ Damrod rubbed his face absently, trying to wake himself up more. _Yeah, I am being ridiculous_.

“Mum did say we were going to have breakfast in a bit. I bet you could come?” Bram asked as she continued to play with the puppies.

Damrod stretched and walked over to join Bram with the puppies. “Did your Mum say that I could come?”

Bram shrugged, “I don’t think so?”

Damrod sighed. “I better not then. I think I have to wait for the mistress of the home to invite me.” _I am not really sure about what all the customs cover, but I think someone said this is a hard rule I have to follow? I wish there was a book outlining the requirements of this stable-stay_.

“Bram! Bram!” Ashwyn’s voice was carried on the wind. And Damrod felt himself perk up. She strode into the stable and shook her head at the two of them playing with the puppies. “Come on, Bram. It is time for you to get washed up and ready for the day. You can come visit the puppies and Damrod later.”

Damrod smiled shyly at Ashwyn. _Damn, it has been so awkward since I came to sleep in their stable._ He ran a hand through his hair, feeling himself blush.

Ashwyn returned his smile fully, “Good morning, Damrod. I will have your breakfast in about a half hour if that suits?”

“Sounds perfect, Ashwyn.”

“Ugh. Stop being gross you two.” Ashward appeared next to Bram. _I completely missed him coming in with his Mum._ Damrod couldn’t believe his own lack of awareness. Ashward reached down to scratch the puppies’ heads.

“You two, come on. You need to wash your hands before breakfast let’s go!”

The children walked out before their mother. She turned back one last time to look at Damrod. “I am glad you came, Damrod. Stable life suits you for now. After the appropriate waiting time I will invite you to eat with us.”

“I am glad to be here, Ashwyn. I can wait. Whatever you are comfortable with.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éomer dismounted from Firefoot and let himself look over the land. _It’s so beautiful. I love Rohan. Seeing it like this, always awakens my best thoughts._ Éomer’s smile melted into a pensive frown. _Not that I was supposed to be King over this land._ He turned to see Sunspark just crest the ridge as Faramir came to a stop before him. Éomer gretted him with a somber smile. “Faramir, it has been too long.” He turned back to see the light just starting to peak out from the ground, looking as if it was being born. “I was just thinking about how I should never have been king. Sometimes I feel like I swindled it from those who deserve it most. I didn’t want my uncle or my cousin to die. I would much rather they are alive.” He started to rub his back, feeling the weight of guilt and surviving overwhelm him.

Faramir pressed a gentle hand on his shoulder. _That is so eloquent. We don’t need words. He understands how I feel. Of course, he didn’t want Boromir to die. He would much rather his brother live and be steward._ Éomer turned around, and almost without realizing it, pulled Faramir into a hug. _Yes, this is what I need to feel like I belong. Now I feel like I am home._

Faramir held something out to him. _I could get lost in his gentler smile._ Éomer felt his heart squeeze inside of him, and he felt suddenly as if he weighed nothing at all. He took what was in Faramir’s hands. He looked down, noticing that it was a poem. _Of course. What else would I even want it to be?_ Éomer read the words aloud:

There is a silence where hath been no sound,

There is a silence where no sound may be,

In the cold grave—under the deep deep sea,

Or in the wide desert where no life is found,

Which hath been mute, and still must sleep profound;

No voice is hush’d—no life treads silently,

But clouds and cloudy shadows wander free,

That never spoke, over the idle ground:

But in green ruins, in the desolate walls

Of antique palaces, where Man hath been,

Though the dun fox, or wild hyena, calls,

And owls, that flit continually between,

Shriek to the echo, and the low winds moan,

There the true Silence is, self-conscious and alone.

Éomer looked at Faramir expectantly. “That was beautiful, Brave One, but why did you want to share it?” He searched Faramir’s gaze. _His eyes are so rich and pure. I wonder how everyone does not just stare at him. The color is gray like I have heard the sea described, but it makes me think of the great sky when it is about to storm. Or maybe it is more like the gray of the water as it tumbles down rocks. I think water fits Faramir especially well. Gentle, but strong. It can wear down anything, but does it in a way that is not aggressive._

Éomer shook his head and looked again at Faramir with embarrassed bemusement. “Damn. I am sorry, Faramir. I kind of got lost in your eyes.”

Faramir looked down and a little pink dusted his checks.

“What is it you were saying?”

Faramir’s eyes shot back up to Éomer. He started shaking his head and sighed. He was looking haunted or horrified now.

“What is it? What is wrong? Faramir? Won’t you tell me why you brought me this poem? . . . Oh Fuck.” All of the sudden, Éomer understood. “Ok. It is ok.” He started to rub Faramir who looked both disgruntled and a little charmed. “That is on me. I didn’t realize. Which is ridiculous, of course. How could I not realize? I am an ass obviously.”

Faramir looked at him with reproach in his eyes.

“Ok, maybe not the worst type of ass.”

Faramir nodded.

“You seem to be taking this pretty well, dear one. Do you feel ok? How long have you not been able to speak? Will you tell me what happened?”

Faramir looked at him. _Right, right. He can’t speak, maybe don’t bombard him with loads of questions._ “Sorry,” Éomer said sheepishly. Faramir shook his head again, and leaned back into Éomer’s arms. “I am only too happy to provide you with warmth, my love. But I do want to know how I can best help you. Have you been living in silence for the past three days?”

Faramir dully nodded his head.

“Fuck. I am so sorry, Faramir. I never want you to have to endure this alone.” A plan was already forming in Éomer’s mind. “Have you been trying to avoid everyone for the past three days?” Éomer couldn’t help but to gently touch Faramir’s cheek with his finger, tracing some of the tired lines that seemed imprinted there. _So different than the last time we were able to talk together._

Faramir looked at Éomer with glowing eyes.

“It is ok if you have, Faramir Brave.”

Faramir started to shake his head violently.

“Hey, hey. It is ok. What’s wrong? You don’t like the name I have given you?”

Faramir bit his lip and looked again at Éomer. His eyes seemed to be communicating. _But what if I just think I am communicating, but he is feeling misunderstood?_

“Are you saying, you like it but don’t think you deserve it?”

Faramir nodded.

“You don’t think you deserve it because you have been hiding from people, and you are mistakenly thinking that represents cowardice.”

Faramir’s eyebrows quirked up in confusion, and he shook his head. But then he stopped himself, gave a wry smile, and nodded.

Éomer felt himself almost float. _Ok. This is a good sign we can still talk, but I need something that will help him right now_. “Alright, a plan jumped into my mind, but I will need you to tell me if you like it or not.” Éomer waited for Faramir to assent, which he did. “You have been talking about working on a book for the library at Minas Tirith, but also copied for us here?”

Faramir nodded and looked to be rolling his eyes, which made Éomer start to chuckle a little.

“No need to get sassy. I am just trying my best. What if you went to stay with Damrod and Ashwyn? He knows what you might need better than any of us. And more importantly, no one there will be expecting you to talk. We can say you are working on the book, which is something of great value to Rohan and other cultures understanding us. I think everyone will support this . . .”

Faramir nodded but sighed.

“Something is troubling you. Is it just the general state or something more?”

Faramir held up his hands, signaling the latter.

“Something more? What could it be?” Éomer tried to think, but his thoughts were going everywhere. _Focus. Your Faramir needs you right now_. He tried closing his eyes so he wouldn’t be distracted with the way the sun was warming up Faramir’s face and making him look incredibly desirable.

He felt Faramir’s hands grab his, and he looked down. Faramir gestured to the piece of paper with the poem Éomer still had in his hand.

“Oh, great idea, Faramir!” Éomer handed him the piece of paper, and watched as Faramir scrawled something with a touch of ink still in his pen.

Do not want to disturb them.

Éomer felt touched by Faramir’s care for his friend, “Oh no. Come on, you know how Damrod feels about you. It would disturb him much more to come back weeks later and just learn what you are enduring. Also, Ashwyn and Damrod are well on their way. Your presence will not interrupt their courting. Here, why don’t we just inquire of Ashwyn, and if she sends Damrod, you will know it is alright.”

Faramir sighed but reached over to write Ok.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir looked up quite surprised. Damrod had just entered his room, covered in dirt from the road and panting. Faramir got up. _That was fast. I did not expect him until much later._ He grabbed some paper and the ink he was keeping nearby. I did not expect you yet. I hope you did not push yourself to much? 

Damrod read the paper and immediately rolled his eyes with a sigh. “The first time you are beset in Rohan, and you think I wouldn’t rush over here. Come, friend, do not be foolish.” Damrod reached up and pulled Faramir into a hug. “We know each other too well to pretend I wouldn’t come and to stop ourselves from comfort. Your suffering affects me too, you know. I feel it keenly.”

Faramir allowed himself to be comforted by his friend, but he still felt frustrated with himself. _Éomer was so kind about it this morning and now Damrod. I do not understand how any of them can put up with me at all. A joke of a man, if I can even call myself that_.

“It is such rotten luck that no other Gondorians are here right now. They would have been happy to help.” Damrod felt Faramir stiffen in his arms. He pulled away to see his friend’s face. “They would have, Faramir. If you aren’t comfortable with that, that is fine, but know they all adore you.”

Faramir pulled even more away. _It is not like I think they all hate me, but, come on, it is ridiculous to have any kind of leader who can be struck down in such a way._ Faramir felt himself building the fury inside. _Later, later. Need to keep it together right now_.

“Hey, I am sorry I pushed. Come on, Faramir. Let’s get your things. Ashwyn is preparing another bed in the stable so that you can stay with me. Bram is beyond excited.”

Damrod was pleased to see that at least brought a smile to Faramir’s face. “Come on, all will be well.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Oh no_. Éowyn saw Éomer for the first time since the day before yesterday when she had helped him orchestrate the meet up with Faramir. Éomer’s hand was in a tight fist. _Fuck. That is never a good sign_. “Brother, how was your day yesterday?”

Éomer frowned. “A difficult question to answer, Wyn . . . My time with Faramir was beautiful. Special. Transformational. He feeds my soul in ways I didn’t realize I needed.” A smile had snuck on to Éomer’s face. Éowyn found herself smiling too.

“But something isn’t right . . . ”

“True, as always. Éowyn, Faramir has fallen into a bout of silence.”

Éowyn looked sharply at Éomer, “What?”

“I know. He had seemed to be doing so well here. This distresses me greatly. I feel,” Éomer rubbed at his chest, “angry. Frustrated. Confounded. Why does this have to happen to him?”

“Is that why he went to stay with Damrod? I had been surprised by the news last night. There was some discussion of strange Gondorian ways to interrupt someone’s stable-stay. But some people argued that maybe in Gondor this would be a requirement, and most agreed they knew nothing of Gondorian traditions or courting rituals.”

“I don’t care what the stupid gossip is. Why is it anyone’s business but their own?” Éomer started to pace with clear agitation in his steps.

“Brother.”

“I am sorry, Wyn. You are right. Of course, people will talk it is a stable-stay. I am just so . . . so . . . impotent to help him. I don’t even know what happened to bring it on.”

“Well, maybe that is how you can help him, Mer. While he is staying at Ashwyn’s, probe and figure out what happened.”

Éomer nodded thoughtfully, “Not a bad idea, Sister. I’ll send for someone who can help trace his schedule. He said he had been silenced three days before our meeting yesterday. What was happening four or five days ago?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir was still feeling incredibly awkward to have ruined Ashwyn and Damrod’s stable-stay. He knew it was terribly uncouth and that practically everyone in Rohan would be questioning it. He just relied on the idea that most everyone would assume it was a strange Gondorian tradition. _But of course I have managed to ruin one of the most special times in a couple’s life. Ugh_.

Bram strode into the stable, even though Faramir was pretty sure it was past her time to be in bed. “P. F.! Have you got Wolf out the pen?” Bram wandered over and climbed next to Faramir where he was, indeed, petting Wolf. Over the past couple of days, Faramir was taking to spending more and more time with Wolf out of the pen. _He is a great comfort. I am glad he will be mine._

“He fits you, doesn’t he, Fara?”

Faramir always found himself smiling with Bram. _If only Ashwyn could here now. Only Boromir ever called me that_. He sighed, but leaned over Bram to pat Wolf’s head a bit.

“I’m glad you are staying with us.” Bram said. She looked up to Faramir, and he smiled gently at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éomer was pacing in his study. _I need to calm down. That is what Éowyn would say, and she would be right. I won’t be able to help Faramir if I am fuming. But I am_. Éomer took several deep breaths. He had used the past two days to try to figure out what had happened to Faramir. He wasn’t really sure if this is what Faramir would want, but _Damn it. I miss him. This is what I need to do. Who in my country would isolate him and make him feel this way? Ok – no. You need to calm down again._ Éomer had figured out it went to a meeting Faramir had. _A meeting he had because of you. Because you gave him so much work and overloaded him_. Éomer’s shoulders shrank against themselves.

Someone was knocking at the door, “Come.” He barked. _I don’t care if I am rude. I gave them express directions to do nothing to challenge or disturb Faramir. If I find that something happened –_ Éomer breathed deeply again.

The door opened to show one of the men Éomer had gotten to know over the past year or so – Háleth. He volunteered a lot. A good man by most accounts. _Well, we will see about that_.

“Háleth, is it?” Éomer said coldly.

“Um . . . Yes, Éomer King. I am Háleth. Why did you send for me?”

“I should think it would be quite apparent. As far as I have been able to find, at the last Peacekeeper’s meeting, you stayed behind to talk with Faramir. I have heard from several witnesses that you were very into your cups. Cannot hold your alcohol? One wonders if you really are a man of the mark.”

Háleth had turned bright red, “I will admit my fault. I had had too much to drink, which is no excuse. But nothing happened, did it? I didn’t get in a fight or anything?”

“Oh, nothing happened? Are you quite sure about that? From what I heard some of your friends were trying to get you to stop talking at this meeting, and Faramir had to have words with you after. I need to know what words you both exchanged, although I am afraid I can imagine. You – ”

Éomer was cut off, mid-sentence by someone barging through the door. Already in a temper, Éomer was not going to stand for that.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? Entering into my room, unannounced and undesired?”

“Éomer King, I apologize for my intrusion, but your sister, the Lady Éowyn, thought you would want to know.”

“Know what, in Bema’s name? Out with it!”

“The Lord Faramir was in an accident . . . I am not exactly sure what happened, but there seems to have been a fire in some stables in the valley?”

Éomer felt his blood freeze in his veins. “What?” his voice was much quitter now.

“Lady Éowyn told me to come and get you. She is already on her way there. Come, my King.”

Éomer moved with shaky legs and turned to Háleth. “We are not done here. Await my return.”

Háleth’s face drained of all color, but he managed to bow.


	7. Full

Bram, Ashwood, Callenick, and Faramir had been playing together for about two hours outside in the meadows. They ran, shrieked, chased. _It is so nice to just BE_. Faramir smiled as they played an elaborate game he helped them make up. They all ran together through the pattern created, spelling out different runes. _Was I ever like them? This carefree and giddy? Did Boromir and I play this way, and I have just forgotten? No. I do not think so. The late steward would never have allowed it._ He watched as Callenick helped Ashwood move through a complicated set of steps. _Boromir would have enjoyed this I think. He was always helping me_.

Faramir felt lighter here, even without being able to speak. _Or maybe because I am not able to_ _speak_. _No one is expecting me to think or –_. Abruptly, Faramir noticed the absence of Bram’s shrieks. _Where did Little Lass run off to?_ Faramir broke away from Ashwood and Callenick, letting them continue in their play. He entered Ashwyn’s house and poked his head into the kitchen.

“Ah, Faramir! I wondered if they would ever release you.”

Faramir smiled gently at Ahswyn, amused, as always, by her. He shook his head slowly.

“I am actually Bram is not at your side,” Ashwyn continued, leaving the kitchen to look exaggeratedly next to Faramir.

He shrugged her shoulders and tried to motion to ask her where she was.

“Last I saw her, she was chasing after you big boys. Maybe check the stable? She can’t seem to leave the puppies alone.”

He smiled at her one more time, and then moved out of the house. _Of course, the stables,_ Faramir felt the sun warm his face and sighed silently to himself. _Damrod seems so happy here. The kids accept him, I think. And Ashwyn matches him so well. When will their wedding be?_

A smell hit Faramir’s nose, causing him to scrunch it up. _What is that? Smoke?_ Faramir step sped up, finally reaching the stables. He entered in, feeling the prickles of anxiety running up and down his back. _Fuck. If only I could call out. If that is smoke, there must be a fire? Is Bram in here?_ As soon as he thought the question, he saw fire licking the far side of the stables. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. No time to run back inside. Cannot call for anyone’s help. Useless. I am useless._ Faramir moved quickly, opening doors, releasing the horses out the way he came. He could not yell at them, and his frustration was growing.

The dogs were yipping and letting out distressed whimpers by the time he got their pen. He let them out and most of them followed the horses out, but Wolf tangled around Faramir’s legs. _No – go with the others_. Faramir attempted to gesture, but the dog ignored his cumbersome movements. _Bram? Is she still hiding somewhere_?

By this time, Ashwood and Callenick saw the loose animals and rushed to the stables to see what was happening. “Prince Faramir? What are all the hor–” Callenick cut himself off as he looked around and saw the flames leaping up the far side of the stables. “Ashwood, go get Mum!” Callenick rushed over to Faramir whose eyes were wide open with distress and sorrow. “What is it? You got all the animals?”

Faramir shook his head vigorously while also trying to motion that maybe Bram was still inside. Suddenly, looking past Callenick, Faramir saw where Bram was. It looked like she was playing a game all in her own head, as she was crouched down, clearly sneaking up to Callenick. Faramir kept shaking his head. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Arghhhh._ The fire was not near where Bram was crouching, but it had spread up the back wall to the center beam. _It must have been rotted_. Faramir though idly to himself. _To have taken the flame so quickly_. Just as he was looking up, he realized that the beam was indeed rotted. It looked like it would crumble as the flames ate away at it. Faramir pushed Callenick to the door, gesturing above them.

Callenick saw what Faramir was pointing at and ran out of the stable. Faramir rushed towards where Bram had last been crouching, but she was no longer there. Confused, Faramir started to turn in circles, trying to find her. Finally, he spotted her closer to the fire than he would like, especially as a great crack was heard above them. Bram seemed to freeze with the crack. She could not tell where it came from and was paralyzed with what looked to be terror. _No. No. No. Bram run. Run!_

Faramir reached her just as part of the beam fell. He covered Bram’s body with his own. His back took the full brunt of the huge piece of beam that was hot, searing his skin. He crouched lower, the pain rushing through him. He could hardly think but got weirdly fixated on the fact he could not scream aloud. Distantly, he heard Bram crying his name over and over as if in a chant. _I wish I could comfort her. She should not be scared or worried for me._ He fumbled to pat her or give her some comfort.

“Faramir Faramir Faramir Faramir Faramir Faramir. Are you ok? Are you ok? Are you ok?”

 _It is ok, Little One._ Faramir tried to take a deep breath but was not able to. The weight of the beam seemed to grow by the second, and the shock must have been wearing off as Faramir felt sharp, unignorable pain. _I hope someone comes soon. Is Bram Ok? Did I protect her enough?_ He lost consciousness to the sound of Bram’s chant. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Sister.” Éomer’s voice had never sounded so strange to Éowyn’s ears.

“Brother, Come.” She directed him to a piece of paper in her hands. “Damrod sent this with Ashwyn’s eldest.” She handed it over to him.

Fire in the stables. Faramir hurt. Come soon if able.

Éomer’s hands started to shake. He began walking quickly to their stables, “Sister, sister. I can’t lose him. What am I going to do?”

“Breathe, Mer. Breathe. We don’t know what is happening. Faramir is hurt, but it might not be that serious.”

“Might not? If it wasn’t serious, they wouldn’t have sent for us.”

Éowyn turned to her brother and stared at him. “Really?”

“Yeah – I know. I am being an ass. Sorry. I just can’t think of him getting hurt again. It would be so unjust. Hasn’t he been through enough?”

They reached their horses and mounted. “Let us hurry. We will offer what aid we can, and we will find out for sure what is happening.”

Éomer nodded, already signaling for Firefoot to move. He set a punishing pace and didn’t bother to see if Éowyn or any of their guard was keeping up with him. _I know this path well since Faramir has come into my life. Would I have even ventured into the valley – gotten to know it so well, if it weren’t for my Faramir? He has made me a better king. Already. Imagine what he can help me achieve if we have time on our side. Please, Bema, please. Have mercy. Let this man live. I don’t care if it is selfish for me to ask. He is selfless. Someone needs to worry about him. It might as well be me_.

Éomer continued praying for the whole of the journey. He reached Ashwyn’s homestead in record time. Jumping from Firefoot, he rushed into the home.

“Where is he? Where is Faramir?’ He called into the house.

Damrod came out of a back room, “Éomer King. He is in here. We were hoping – ah, we were hoping the Lady Éowyn came? With her medicines? We have done our best, but he needs skills finer than ours.”

Éomer nodded. “She is here. Or rather almost here? I don’t know where they are.” He looked out the closest window to see if anyone had been able to match his speed. “Where ARE THEY?”

Damrod moved over to him, and cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder. “I think it will be alright, King.” He took a deep breath, and something caught his eye. “Look, I think they have come.”

Éomer rushed outside, and fairly pulled Éowyn from her horse. “Where is your bag? They have need of your skill in medicine. Help him, sister. Help him!”

She nodded. “Of course, brother. But I need you to wait outside of the room.” She walked past Éomer and entered the far room. He could hear muffled speaking, as one does in a sick room.

“Be honest with me, Damrod. What happened? What are his injuries? I need to see him.”

Damrod sighed. “It was not pretty, Éomer King. It was a terrible sight. But Faramir.” Damrod had to stop talking, his voice choking over his tears. “Sor . . . sorry.” He worked to gather himself. “Faramir – he had wrapped himself around Bram. Connick already had credited Faramir with saving his life. Then, Bram tells us that she could not move away and that the beam would fall on her. Ok – I am not making a lot of sense.”

Éomer tried to follow along but got a bit lost. Damrod could see it printed plainly on his face.

“Bram was playing in the stables when they caught fire. It looks like a lantern fell and caught the hay on fire. It spread quickly because the wood was all rotted, and Faramir saved Bram from a falling beam. He took the brunt of it right on his back. It burned his skin away, and we are not sure if he is going to be ok because of the burns. Some of his ribs are probably broken, and I just couldn’t handle it. Seeing him like that. . . ”

Éomer nodded, his heart speeding up. “I need to see him now.” He said quietly. He walked to the room Éowyn had entered a while ago. She was cleaning up her hands and looked up at her brother.

“He seems to be settled.” She told him, trying to be brave, but Éomer saw her fear underneath it. “His back, Éomer. I am going to keep working, but even if he lives, it will leave a mark on him.”

Éomer walked over and kneeled down next to Faramir. “It is ok, Love. You are going to be ok. I am going to make sure. There is nothing to fear. Éowyn will heal you up, and you will always be the most beautiful thing I have seen.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ashwyn curled up next to Damrod in the window seat in the kitchen. He felt her still shaking. “It was so close. So so close.” She whispered.

“I know.” Damrod paused. _My captain._ “Bram is safe. All the kids are safe.” Damrod rubbed her back.

Ashwyn leaned into the touch. “Not everyone was safe.” She turned to look at Damrod. “I can’t believe your Captain. He is far too good. I’ve never known such a selfless leader.” Her voice got quiet. “He is the best man I know. To allow himself to be hurt, and almost killed – just to protect Bram.”

She leaned against Damrod more – “especially after what you told me, Love. All the time that made you both brothers.”

Damrod placed a gentle kiss to Ashwyn’s head.

“I hate that that happened to you, Damrod, to you both.” Ashwyn spoke fiercely. “It is disgusting. Those men are . . . Not even men. They are less than people.”

“It is unconscionable. Sometimes it comes all upon me, and my heart breaks for Faramir once again.”

Ashwyn rubbed at her eyes. “And now he is laying hurt where he was supposed to have peace and safety.” She closed her hand into a fist. “He could have died. It is a miracle he didn’t.”

“I know. I know, but he didn’t” It was Damrod’s turn to try to surreptitiously wipe away the tears that sprung to his eyes. “Ashwyn . . .” his voice broke. “I don’t know what I would do without him. After twenty years of following hi, I wouldn’t know what to do.”

Ashwyn rubbed his chest now, “He is such a good man. I can see why for half your life you served him. A good captain.”

Damrod managed a small sigh. “Not a wasted life, was it?”

“Not in the slightest.” Ashwyn answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Early the next morning, well before dawn, Éomer bent over and gently kissed Faramir on the forehead. “Be well, Brave One. I will be back by the end of today.” He turned to face Éowyn, “Watch over him closely, sister. Keep him safe.”

Damrod and Ashwyn walked Éomer to where his horse was tethered, just off the house. “Come back soon, my King.” Ashwyn said. “We will prepare a room for you, and you may stay as long as you would like or you need.”

Éomer bowed in deference to the lady of the home. “I will be back before supper, I hope. I am setting up a leave of absence until Faramir is more stable. I anticipate staying at least two weeks.” Ashwyn nodded as he mounted his horse.

The entire ride back to Edoras Éomer plotted what needed to be done over the brief hours he would be back. _There is so much too do. And the sooner I can finish the faster I can get back. I will need to get Ceorl to run the councils that are set to meet, which ones are they? Oh yes . . ._ Éomer let his mind run wild over all that needed to be done. But at the back of his mind was the irksome thought of Háleth. _I will need to talk to him. But I am so angry right now. It might be better to wait until I have calmed more. Until we know if Faramir will be alright. And yet, I find that I don’t really care. If he receives my ire, he deserves it._ Éomer huffed to himself.

Finally, he arrived at the stables and set to rubbing Firefoot down, knowing there would be another hard ride in a few hours. He called Ceorl into his room and had another person send for Háleth. _I will make him wait while I settle all the things I need to do for my absence._ Ceorl began working with him straight away, helping him prioritize what needed to be handled, what could be put off, and what could not wait. The entire time through their discussion Háleth walked back and forth past Éomer’s door. It gave him a brutal kind of satisfaction to see his anxiety. _He should be anxious._

When he concluded all of his business with Ceorl, Éomer waited a few minutes longer and then finally called Háleth into his presence. “You know why you are here. Do not try to get out of it. Do not try to stall what we must cover. Háleth, you need to tell me what happened. Did you do something to cause Prince Faramir’s muteness?”

Háleth tried to make eye contact with his king but could not quite manage it. He settled for looking just past Éomer’s ear. “No, my king. I can recall no thing that I said or did that would have caused it.”

“No, indeed? That is interesting to hear. By all account you were the final one to speak to Prince Faramir. Do you not think this coincidence is strange?”

“Very strange, my King.”

“Háleth, were you present when Damrod of Gondor went over the expectations and rules for speaking to the Prince?”

Háleth nodded his head somewhat reluctantly.

“So, come. Let us be honest with one another. What happened?”

Háleth sighed. “I truly do not know. I had had a lot to drink that night – too much, in fact. But I can’t really remember much past the serving of food that opened the meeting. I had far too much wine, and I know I got angry and that is all I can remember.”

“Háleth, look at me.” Éomer waited until he did. “I will not forget this. You said something. If you cannot remember then I am going to have to wait for Prince Faramir to tell me, and it will go harder with you. Quite honestly, I am discussed with you. He is a guest in our land. Someone who has helped a great many of the Rohirrim. To treat him unkindly is . . . unforgivable. You are dismissed, but again, do not think this is the last time this will be discussed.”

Háleth barely managed to walk out, and Éomer shook his head in disgust. _There is something about him that is bothering beyond just passing strange. I want to get at the root of it_. _If he meant to hurt Faramir. Why would I even think that?_

Éomer idly started moving his papers around. He needed to speak with two more people before he could go back to the valley, and they wouldn’t be coming to his study for another two hours. Éomer sighed and worked on a few lists of figures, until he found a poem tucked under them. It was written in Faramir’s hand and had obviously been left for him before Faramir left with Damrod. _Did he leave this for me to find so I wouldn’t miss him too much? Or maybe to call me to him so that I would visit?_ Éomer couldn’t suppress a smile that spread over his face.

I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times…

In life after life, in age after age, forever.

My spellbound heart has made and remade the necklace of songs,

That you take as a gift, wear round your neck in your many forms,

In life after life, in age after age, forever.

Whenever I hear old chronicles of love, its age-old pain,

Its ancient tale of being apart or together.

As I stare on and on into the past, in the end you emerge,

Clad in the light of a pole-star piercing the darkness of time:

You become an image of what is remembered forever.

You and I have floated here on the stream that brings from the fount.

At the heart of time, love of one for another.

We have played along side millions of lovers, shared in the same

Shy sweetness of meeting, the same distressful tears of farewell-

Old love but in shapes that renew and renew forever.

Today it is heaped at your feet, it has found its end in you

The love of all man’s days both past and forever:

Universal joy, universal sorrow, universal life.

The memories of all loves merging with this one love of ours –

And the songs of every poet past and forever.

It wasn’t until Éomer heard a knock at the door that he realized he had sat in his chair, crying over a poem a man that was too good had left him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir could not open his eyes, and he was not sure why. _Am I still in the hole?_ He tried to move his head and found that he could not do that either. _No, no. Of course not. It has been years. It has been years, right?_ He wished he could ask someone to help him understand.

Suddenly before his mind’s eye he saw Gilbeem as he had looked when they had first been captured. His hair looked like a streak of gold. _He leaned down to stroke my hair. He did that, did he not? He would tell me I was beautiful and special. That Gondor was lucky to have me. Did he say that? Or did I just long to hear someone, anyone say that? No. I think he said that._ Faramir could just about feel Gilbeem’s fingers dancing across his cheek. _He kissed me after we had been in captivity a month. We stood in front of the stairs. A blind spot the guards could not see around. We were to be waxing the floors, but Gilbeem pulled my hand. I crashed against him, feeling clumsy and awkward. But he made me feel alive. He always made me feel alive._ A gentle kiss was pressed to his forehead. _Is that my memory of Gilbeem? Am I swimming close to the afterlife? Maybe if I press forward I can just about reach him_. The warmth seemed to move away from Faramir. _No, Gilbeem stay_. But it did not. He was left feeling cold. Cold. Cold. _Just like the pit._ Faramir felt himself shaking slightly. _I am not in the pit now, am I? No. I could not be. I have lived years after the hole. Right?_ Faramir felt lost and trapped. _No. I do not want to think of that terrible place. I want to remember Gilbeem. Or . . . is not there someone else? Someone whose hair also shines as gold. He has brown eyes. Rich eyes. No, Gilbeem had green eyes. They were not rich, but they were beautiful. Why am I so lost in my mind?_

His mind leapt forward, blessedly skipping over what was to happen to Gilbeem, but stopping at a point that he would rather have skipped as well. _It is not as if I am really in control_. Faramir remembered the fevered and sick feeling of triumph in getting the rest of the men free from the Master and the realization that Gilbeem was gone for good. He had not been able to save perhaps the most important person to him. They were all weak from having been underfed for five years. It took Faramir longer than he thought it should have to find their bearings and get them into the land of Gondor. Finally, they reached Minas Tirith, although they had a difficult time getting inside of the city. Damrod and the rest had to call people who could recognize them even in their dire state.

They were ushered into the presence of the Steward, and Faramir had felt his heart lift. _It is good to see my father after so many years._ He realized that he craved a hug. He wanted to feel his father’s arms wrapping around him. He straightened himself up and met his father’s eyes.

Damrod stepped forward and made a deep bow to the Steward, “My Lord Steward, we are here to report after five years absence. Many of us were captured, as I am sure you heard, by a ban of Wild Men. Most of us died, but those who survived, your brave son helped escape. Now we stand bold before you today.” Faramir felt pride welling up in him.

 _Maybe he will be happy to see me. I did finally make it back home. I got away and brought many people back to my father._ A smile broke out on Faramir’s face as he also bowed. _I need to speak. I am allowed to speak here_. “Father, it – ”

“Silence.” Denethor’s cold voice seemed to permeate into Faramir’s skin. He looked up sharply, confused. Everyone else in the court also looked at Denethor, clearly shocked. “You will not address me here or disgrace me in front of my court. I dismiss you, failure. I will send for you when I am ready. All of you, with the exception of this one.” Denethor gestured to Faramir who was distressed to see he was somehow away from the other survivors. “You will be honored. Prisoners back from captivity. You will have much to teach us and to share. Why don’t you go with Kettling.” A man stepped forward. “Kettling, see that they are well fed and allowed to refresh themselves. Then debrief with them.” He bowed deeply and they all exited. Damrod looked back at Faramir who looked small in front of his father. 

Faramir watched them walk away and was at a loss over what to do. Denethor looked at him as one would an inconvenience. Almost as the Master had looked at him. Faramir felt a deep chill. _He told me to be silent. I cannot talk here either. Will I never speak again? Maybe that is for the best. Look at where my speaking resulted in already._ Faramir let his shoulders droop.

“You may also leave, but I want you to go to my study, boy. I will come to you when I am ready. And not before.”

Faramir bowed his head and exited, feeling lost and disheartened.


	8. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned the incredibly talented Em (emscribbles0@gmail.com) to do some art for me. She is the best, and I highly recommend her!

The next time Faramir was somewhat conscious and thinking, he opened his eyes. He did not recognize the room he was in. It looked rustic, but not unclean. The decorations were simple but clearly lovingly applied. _Rohan. Of course, I am in Rohan. I have been here for many months._ Faramir felt his brain struggling to work. _Éowyn is getting married. People will be coming for the wedding. But that is not why I am here. I have been here for many months._ He let his eyes wander around the room, focusing on the different items, yet he hesitated to move his head, which was pounding uncomfortably. _No. No, I have been working here in Rohan. Right?_

A soft snore arrested Faramir’s wandering thoughts, and he immediately tried to focus his eyes on where the sound came from. _Oh dear. I will have to move my head, which will make the pounding worse. But I . . . need . . . to . . . see . . ._

Sitting in a chair quite near the bed Faramir was tucked into sat Éomer. The sun was streaming through the window behind him, making him appear to glow. _Yes, yes. That is the best thing to look at._ Faramir smiled dumbly to himself and felt an overwhelming desire to stroke the golden hair that shone with light. _I am sure it is soft of texture. Maybe like running water? Does hair feel like that?_

Suddenly, Éomer bolted upright, startling himself from a dream and startling Faramir from his staring. “Ergh – ” Éomer began to rub at his eyes. _Oh, has he been sleeping by my side for long? Did he not get a proper rest?_ Faramir felt an intense desire to call out to him. To let Éomer know he was awake and to maybe talk together. But he still could not make himself talk. _Of fucking course. Curse me and my idiot inability to speak_. Faramir started to breathe harder and harder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éomer felt very groggy this morning and not at all himself. He was rubbing his face, trying to wake himself up. _I should go refresh myself. Faramir may wake at any time, and, well, I do want to look nice for him_. He admitted to himself. Breaking into his thoughts, someone was breathing heavily. Éomer looked up and saw that Faramir was already awake.

“Faramir!” Éomer said much louder than he intended to, causing himself to cringe. “Sorry. Faramir, it is nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

Faramir smiled at him softly and turned his hand in a side to side motion.

“Still cannot talk, friend?”

Faramir shook his head and then winced at the pain that exacerbated in his head. 

Éomer couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He pulled his chair even closer to Faramir’s side. He reached his hand out and held it just away before touching. “Is this ok?”

Faramir looked at him with big eyes that seemed to grow even bigger as he nodded.

Éomer smiled, relishing the feel of Faramir’s skin against his hand as he softly caressed his face. Faramir pushed into the touch. “It is ok, Brave One. I am going to be staying here for a few days with you. Éowyn is about to go back to Edoras, but she will tell you how your body is doing. You are going to make a full recovery!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir smiled at Éomer and rested against his pillows. He could not seem to keep his eyes open, and he quickly slipped back into a slight slumber, more memory than dream. He remembered walking to his father’s study with a think clump of dread growing in his stomach. _He is so mad at me. Why is he so mad at me? Is it because I got captured? But so did the other men, and he is not mad at them? Not that I want him to be mad at them –_

His thoughts continued to grow and spiral while he stood unsteadily in his father’s study. His body was weak, and he should probably see a healer as the other men had. _I need to wait. I cannot go before Father comes back_.

It felt like he waited for hours and hours before he finally heard the door opening, revealing the austere Denethor. “Sit, Boy.” Denethor barked.

Faramir peered up at him, seeing his anger. He bowed and took a seat.

“Now, you may tell me what excuse you have for being captured.”

Faramir opened his mouth, but to his horror he could not force any words out. He tried again, but to no avail. _What is happening? I have been mute the past four years, but I could always talk if I wanted to? I have been talking the past three days since I . . . killed Gilbeem._

“Boy! You will answer me. Explain what happened and why you are only just now back!”

Faramir shook his head, his eyes looking wildly at his father. He tried to gesture to explain it, but that did not seem to do much.

A tentative knock interrupted their tension. “Come.” Denethor said coldly.

Damrod entered the room, looking somehow meek and commanding. He had clearly bathed, eaten, and changed. His face hardened when he saw that Faramir had done none of those things. He approached Denethor and sketched a bow that in other circumstances would have gotten him in trouble. “Sorry to bother you, Lord Steward. But I wanted to check on Faramir here. He rescued all of us and paid the biggest price. Is all well?”

Denethor seemed to be trying to look inside Damrod’s soul. “No. All is not well. I asked this – ” Denethor gestured at Faramir who tried to appear as small as possible “what happened, and he has not been able to tell me anything.”

“Forgive me, but I think I know why. Lord Steward, one of the ways they tortured us in our captivity was taking away our voices, particularly that of Faramir. He has not been allowed to speak in over four years. I think it will take some adjusting.”

Denethor scowled and turned to his son. “Very well. You better go to your room. I will call you tomorrow where you better be able to talk. Man, Damrod, is it? You will accompany him.”

Damrod bowed much lower, “Yes, sir.” He grabbed Faramir’s arm and held him steady as they walked out of the study. “It is going to be alright, Faramir. We are going to find Boromir. I know he will have missed you.” Damrod walked Faramir to his small room. He was casting about for something to do, when he heard someone who seemed to be running down the hall.

A big, burly man burst into the room, stopping for a second to take in the scene. He rushed forward and pulled Faramir into his arms. It was only when he spoke that Damrod recognized it as Boromir.

“Faramir! Faramir! Faramir! We thought you dead. I cannot believe Elbereth returned you to me! What has happened? Where were you?” Boromir pulled back and held Faramir a length from him, so he could study his face. “Ah, look at you. They treated you terribly did they not?” He pulled Faramir back into his arms.

Damrod felt like he should no longer be in the room, “Captain, I will go get a healer to attend you and your brother.” He bowed on his way out.

“Thank you. Faramir, talk to me. What happened?”

Faramir bit his lip, took a deep breath, and tried to speak. _My brother. I did not think I would ever get to see him again. Brother_. “Brother!” His voice broke through, unified with his thinking. The words could not spill out of his mouth fast enough. He told Boromir everything as his brother pulled them down onto a chaise that was pushed into the corner. He was so glad to get all of his feelings and horrors out, Faramir described Gilbeem and their love and his death. He was crying so much that he was merely hiccupping when the healer came in.

Boromir made space for the healer who quickly began assessing Faramir. He moved to the far side of the room, keeping his brother in his view, but trying to give him some privacy too. Boromir’s hands shook as he rubbed his mouth, horrified at the suffering his beloved younger brother had endured. He turned to Damrod who stood aside a pace. “You were with him?”

Damrod bowed his head, “Most of the time, my lord. It was horrible. He got the worst of it. Well, him and Gilbeem.”

“Gilbeem? My brother mentioned him. He is the one who died not a week ago?” Boromir took a fortifying breath. “He is the one who loved my brother?”

Damrod bit his lip and tried to gauge Boromir’s thoughts.

“You need not worry. Faramir was so distressed he quite told me everything.”

“He was able to speak again, then?”

Boromir looked sharply at Damrod. “Yes, of course, should he not have been?”

Damrod shrugged. “He could not speak to your father a few hours ago. Did he not tell you he has been mute these past four and a half years?”

“What?”

Damrod nodded sorrowfully, “Yes. It was a cruel torture. After a few weeks of our captivity, Faramir had organized an escape and he had talked several guards in coming to our aid. The Master was not pleased. Over the next several months he tried many methods of torture on Faramir, but settled on taking an important person, keeping him in a cage, torturing him, and silencing Faramir. It was a way to control us all. I am worried that constant need to not speak might follow him here where there is no need. Especially if the Steward quiets him.”

Boromir shook his head sadly. “I wish I knew that to not be true. My father ever mis-sees his youngest son.” Boromir shook the frustrating thought away. “Come, tell me more of your captivity and more of Gilbeem.” They sat down in front of the windows as the healer continued her work.

Faramir had been able to read their lips from across the room, but when they sat down he no longer could. _I cannot believe I told him about Gilbeem. My brother is going to hate me. He already hates me. How could he not. I am so useless_. He let himself get lost in his own mind as the healer pulled and prodded at him. Suddenly, Boromir was back at his side. Faramir was not sure how much time had passed.

“I am so glad you are back with us, Faramir.” Boromir motioned for the healer to go. It looked like Damrod was gone too. Faramir looked into Boromir’s dark eyes, allowing himself to see the love he hoped was there.

“I missed you so much, Boro” he said quietly.

“Me too, Fara. Me too. I was destroyed five years ago. This is an unforeseen blessing. A sign from Elbereth that we are blessed. We are together again.” Boromir reached down and hugged Faramir again. “I want you to know that I am always here for you, my brother. I love you so much, and nothing could change that. I love you just the way you are, and I do not expect or want you to be any different than exactly you. I do not care what happened, what you did – nothing could shake my love. Now. Get some sleep. I am going to bring up some of your old favorites and we will see if you still enjoy them.” 

Faramir felt overwhelmed with warmth and love. He breathed it in one last time before falling asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éomer smiled at Faramir who had been awake for about ten minutes. He still looked mussed and tired. His eyes looked adorably sleepily. _Why is he so precious all of the time_? Bram pushed into Éomer and tried to squeeze around, which made Éomer smile. “You have the puppy?” He whispered to her.

She looked up at him and nodded vigorously, “See!” She lifted the squirming puppy who had grown quite a bit since Éomer had last seen him.

“Good to see, Sir Wolf.” Éomer shook his little paw while Bram beamed at him.

“Can we take him to P.F. now?”

Éomer moved out of her way and followed her inside.

“Look at what we brought you, P. F.!” Bram squealed. She had enlisted Éomer in her plan thinking, quite rightly as it turned out, that her mother would not be able to say no to the king. However silly the idea might seem. _I think it is a rather good idea._

Faramir saw the squirming Wolf and smiled with his entire being. _A very good idea_. “Wolf – ” he breathed.

Bram set him down next to Faramir with clear instructions not to hurt Faramir’s back. “We thought you might like the company.” Éomer confided. “A nice warm weight at your side and maybe give you something to do.”

Faramir smiled up at him. “Thank you both!”

Bram giggled. “It was my idea. I just used the King because I wanted to make sure I could get Wolf to stay inside. He is a clean puppy. Very careful about where he relives himself, but I promised Mum that I would take him out frequently.” She knelt beside the bed, eye level at Wolf.

“It is nice to have her here with me.” Faramir said.

Éomer let himself just study the scene. Bram quietly stroking Wolf while Faramir scratched at his ear. Wolf seemed to glow under the adoration of Faramir. _As we all do, I suppose._ They spent several hours just chatting quietly over Bram’s games with Wolf.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wolf sat snuggled on Faramir’s bed, leaning into his chest. Faramir absently let his fingers run through Wolf’s fur. His eyes glazed over, looking at the wall in front of him but seeing Boromir’s gentle, kind eyes.

“How fare you, Fara? Feeling any better since I left you last night?” Boromir leaned over and patted Faramir.

 _I still cannot believe he is still talking with me. Does he hate me but feel like he needs for me to be healed or strong enough to withstand it? I cannot take Boromir’s hate or disgust._ “Brother, please, I know I told you about Gilbeem – ” Faramir froze. He could not get his words out. _Why can I not just ask him what he thinks? I would rather just know._ Faramir opened his mouth but could not seem to form the words he wanted to. “Blast it! I cannot seem to say.” Faramir looked beseechingly at Boromir.

“Hush, little one. Do not worry yourself. I am sorry for your loss. I cannot believe all that you had to endure. And for you to lose him too. If it feels anything like I have felt thinking I lost you these past five years,” Boromir pressed Faramir into a hug. “I want to help you mourn. You can tell me anything you want, especially about him.” Boromir paused. He seemed to be trying to sort through his words. _Damn. Now, he will say it. Now he will say he cannot understand how I can be a deviant. He will cast me out . . ._ “You must know that I love him if he made your life easier even in the smallest way. You can tell me anything, Fara, but you do not have to – ”

Faramir could not help himself. He cut his brother off by clutching him. “Boro . . . Boro. . . I missed you so much. I did not want to keep going, especially after Gilbeem. Killed because of me, but I knew I had to. I had to get back to you.”

“Thank you, Fara. I cannot imagine the kind of strength it took to endure.” Boromir pulled Faramir back, looking him in his eyes. “You are my reason for living and, really, for fighting. If you died, I would not be able to make it back.”

Faramir gasped, looking at Boromir with his eyes wet. “What do you mean, Boro?”

Boromir sighed and leaned back. “Just what I say. We . . . do not need to speak of this again since it is slightly treasonous. But I am not what our father would hope. Not entirely. I fight for you, my brother.”

Faramir felt warmth suffuse his chest. “Thank you, Boromir.”

“Now, we need to talk about this silence issue you seem to be having.” Faramir felt his cheeks pink. “None of that now. It is nothing to be ashamed of. We just need to make a plan. Would you mind if we called Damrod in here to help?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ashwyn peaked in Faramir’s room, smiling as she saw her king chatting at her lover’s captain. They made a great picture together, and Ashwyn felt the promise crackle in the air of what was to come for them. She knocked quietly on the door. “Sorry to interrupt you two, but Old Woman Greit has just arrived. She begged to come talk with you, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble.”

Faramir struggled to get up. 

Éomer pushed him back down, “Stop trying to sit up. We will see the good Greit, but you will not make your healing worse by not paying attention to it.”

Faramir fixed him with a gaze.

“Now, now. You know I am right. Please, Ashwyn, bring her in.”

The old woman from the valley hobbled into the room. She bowed deeply to Éomer who returned her greeting. He was surprised that she made an even deeper bow to Faramir who inclined his head to her. “Hello King and Prince.” Her voice wobbled, but had a strange strength about it. The way a spider’s web is both strong and fragile as it blows in the wind. “Little Bram has been to see me. She tells me you,” here Greit indicated Faramir, “are working on some ridiculous book.”

Éomer couldn’t keep in a laugh, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Faramir looked at him sharply but softened his face for Greit.

“It isn’t for me to say if it is silly or not, I suppose. Bram tells me you saved her life, young prince.”

“He did. Very bravely too.” Éomer interjected.

Greit nodded her head thoughtfully. “You have no way of knowing this, but Bram is a boon to me. She lightens my spirit. I cannot always walk the woods as I once would or even worse, I have no longer been able to ride on my horse for the past half decade. Bram is that force for me. She brings me the sunshine of a long ride on her hair and shines the freedom of the wind in her eyes. I would have been lost without her. By all accounts, she would be dead without you Prince. As a way of paying you back, I thought I would share the stories my family has given me.”

Faramir’s face broke into one of the biggest smiles Éomer had seen yet. He started nodding eagerly. Before he could climb out of the bed himself, Éomer placed a hand on his shoulder. “Will you allow me to assist you, Faramir Brave? I can be your scribe while I am here.” Faramir nodded thankfully.

Greit turned to the king and smiled. “That is well. I keep these stories in my mind and were to pass away with me when I died as all my family is gone. But now, I give them to you,” She turned back to Faramir, “Prince. I trust you to treat them well. These are the stories of the family of Geraild. I will start with my favorite: 

A king was once hunting in a great forest, and he chased his prey so eagerly that none of his men could follow him. As evening approached he stopped and looked around, and saw that he was lost. He looked for a way out of the woods, but he could not find one. Then he saw an old woman with a bobbing head who approached him. She was a witch.

"My dear woman," he said to her, "can you show me the way through the woods?"

"Oh, yes, your majesty," she answered, "I can indeed. However, there is one condition, and if you do not fulfill it, you will never get out of these woods, and will die here of hunger."

"What sort of condition is it?" asked the king.

"I have a daughter," said the old woman, "who is as beautiful as anyone you could find in all the world, and who well deserves to become your wife. If you will make her your queen, I will show you the way out of the woods."

The king was so frightened that he consented, and the old woman led him to her cottage, where her daughter was sitting by the fire. She received the king as if she had been expecting him. He saw that she was very beautiful, but in spite of this he did not like her, and he could not look at her without secretly shuddering.

After he had lifted the girl onto his horse, the old woman showed him the way, and the king arrived again at his royal castle, where the wedding was celebrated.

The king had been married before, and by his first wife he had seven children, six boys and one girl. He loved them more than anything else in the world.

Fearing that the stepmother might not treat them well, even do them harm, he took them to a secluded castle which stood in the middle of a forest. It was so well hidden, and the way was so difficult to find, that he himself would not have found it, if a wise woman had not given him a ball of magic yarn. Whenever he threw it down in front of him, it would unwind itself and show him the way.

However, the king went out to his dear children so often that the queen took notice of his absence. She was curious and wanted to know what he was doing out there all alone in the woods. She gave a large sum of money to his servants, and they revealed the secret to her. They also told her about the ball of yarn which could point out the way all by itself.

She did not rest until she discovered where the king kept the ball of yarn. Then she made some little shirts of white silk. Having learned the art of witchcraft from her mother, she sewed a magic charm into each one of them. Then one day when the king had ridden out hunting, she took the little shirts and went into the woods. The ball of yarn showed her the way.

The children, seeing that someone was approaching from afar, thought that their dear father was coming to them. Full of joy, they ran to meet him. Then she threw one of the shirts over each of them, and when the shirts touched their bodies they were transformed into swans, and they flew away over the woods.

The queen went home very pleased, believing that she had gotten rid of her stepchildren. However, the girl had not run out with her brothers, and the queen knew nothing about her.

The next day the king went to visit his children, but he found no one there but the girl.

"Where are your brothers?" asked the king.

"Oh, dear father," she answered, "they have gone away and left me alone."

Then she told him that from her window she had seen how her brothers had flown away over the woods as swans. She showed him the feathers that they had dropped into the courtyard, and which she had gathered up.

The king mourned, but he did not think that the queen had done this wicked deed. Fearing that the girl would be stolen away from him as well, he wanted to take her away with him, but she was afraid of her stepmother and begged the king to let her stay just this one more night in the castle in the woods.

The poor girl thought, "I can no longer stay here. I will go and look for my brothers."

And when night came she ran away and went straight into the woods. She walked the whole night long without stopping, and the next day as well, until she was too tired to walk any further.

Then she saw a hunter's hut and went inside. She found a room with six little beds, but she did not dare to get into one of them. Instead she crawled under one of them and lay down on the hard ground where she intended to spend the night.

The sun was about to go down when she heard a rushing sound and saw six swans fly in through the window. Landing on the floor, they blew on one another, and blew all their feathers off. Then their swan-skins came off just like shirts. The girl looked at them and recognized her brothers. She was happy and crawled out from beneath the bed. The brothers were no less happy to see their little sister, but their happiness did not last long.

"You cannot stay here," they said to her. "This is a robbers' den. If they come home and find you, they will murder you."

"Can't you protect me?" asked the little sister.

"No," they answered. "We can take off our swan-skins for only a quarter hour each evening. Only during that time do we have our human forms. After that we are again transformed into swans."

Crying, the little sister said, "Can you not be redeemed?"

"Alas, no," they answered. "The conditions are too difficult. You would not be allowed to speak or to laugh for six years, and in that time you would have to sew together six little shirts from asters for us. And if a single word were to come from your mouth, all your work would be lost."

After the brothers had said this, the quarter hour was over, and they flew out the window again as swans.

Nevertheless, the girl firmly resolved to redeem her brothers, even if it should cost her her life. She left the hunter's hut, went to the middle of the woods, seated herself in a tree, and there spent the night. The next morning she went out and gathered asters and began to sew. She could not speak with anyone, and she had no desire to laugh. She sat there, looking only at her work.

After she had already spent a long time there it happened that the king of the land was hunting in these woods. His huntsmen came to the tree where the girl was sitting.

They called to her, saying, "Who are you?" But she did not answer.

"Come down to us," they said. "We will not harm you."

She only shook her head. When they pressed her further with questions, she threw her golden necklace down to them, thinking that this would satisfy them. But they did not stop, so she then threw her belt down to them, and when this did not help, her garters, and then -- one thing at a time -- everything that she had on and could do without, until finally she had nothing left but her shift.

The huntsmen, however, not letting themselves be dissuaded, climbed the tree, lifted the girl down, and took her to the king.

The king asked, "Who are you? What are you doing in that tree?"

But she did not answer. He asked her in every language that he knew, but she remained as speechless as a fish. Because she was so beautiful, the king's heart was touched, and he fell deeply in love with her. He put his cloak around her, lifted her onto his horse in front of himself, and took her to his castle. There he had her dressed in rich garments, and she glistened in her beauty like bright daylight, but no one could get a word from her.

At the table he seated her by his side, and her modest manners and courtesy pleased him so much that he said, "My desire is to marry her, and no one else in the world."

A few days later they were married.

Now the king had a wicked mother who was dissatisfied with this marriage and spoke ill of the young queen. "Who knows," she said, "where the girl who cannot speak comes from? She is not worthy of a king."

A year later, after the queen had brought her first child into the world, the old woman took it away from her while she was asleep, and smeared her mouth with blood. Then she went to the king and accused her of being a cannibal. The king could not believe this, and would not allow anyone to harm her. She, however, sat the whole time sewing on the shirts, and caring for nothing else.

The next time, when she again gave birth to a beautiful boy, the deceitful mother-in-law did the same thing again, but the king could not bring himself to believe her accusations.

He said, "She is too pious and good to do anything like that. If she were not speechless, and if she could defend herself, her innocence would come to light."

But when the old woman stole away a newly born child for the third time, and accused the queen, who did not defend herself with a single word, the king had no choice but to bring her to justice, and she was sentenced to die by fire.

When the day came for the sentence to be carried out, it was also the last day of the six years during which she had not been permitted to speak or to laugh, and she had thus delivered her dear brothers from the magic curse. The six shirts were finished. Only the left sleeve of the last one was missing. When she was led to the stake, she laid the shirts on her arm. Standing there, as the fire was about to be lighted, she looked around, and six swans came flying through the air. Seeing that their redemption was near, her heart leapt with joy.

The swans rushed towards her, swooping down so that she could throw the shirts over them. As soon as the shirts touched them their swan-skins fell off, and her brothers stood before her in their own bodies, vigorous and handsome. However, the youngest was missing his left arm. In its place he had a swan's wing.

They embraced and kissed one another. Then the queen went to the king, who was greatly moved, and she began to speak, saying, "Dearest husband, now I may speak and reveal to you that I am innocent, and falsely accused."

Then she told him of the treachery of the old woman who had taken away their three children and hidden them.

Then to the king's great joy they were brought forth. As a punishment, the wicked mother-in-law was tied to the stake and burned to ashes. But the king and the queen with her six brothers lived many long years in happiness and peace.


	9. Songs

Éomer had been back at Edoras a scant hour before he wanted to beg for mercy. _I wish I was back with Faramir and Greit, scribing all of her stories. There were more. Why do I have to be king?_ He sighed, but tried to steal himself. _Come now. Do not be a child. You need to be a good king._ He met with Ceorl, feeling a bit overwhelmed. _How could I have missed this much in just a week and a half?_ He noticed suddenly that Ceorl had stopped speaking (maybe a while ago) and was looking at him expectantly. “Forgive me Ceorl, what were you saying?”

Ceorl gave him a gentle smirk. _I didn’t know a smirk could be gentle_? “No worries, my King. I was wondering if when you left the good prince this morning you knew when he might be expected back?” Ceorl waited a space, “I have an issue that I could really use his wisdom considering. It is a matter that has developed a hundred miles away from here, but I think the Prince had anticipated it and made a plan.”

“That does sound like him. He seems to be healing well, and I must confess that I would not have left if he had been in any danger anymore. Since he seems to be gaining his strength back, I thought I ought to be here.”

Ceorl looked at him and smiled broadly, “Glad to hear that.”

“I expect it to be another few weeks at least. He was gravely injured.”

“Saving a wee girl of the valley, right? As if he needed anything more. He has already endeared himself to all of your people. They love him. Respect him. Would be happy if he chose to stay here.”

Éomer nodded, caught up in his own memory of the brave man he loved. “You might send him a letter requesting the information or advice you sought.” He did not process what Ceorl said for another three hours. When he did, he could not stop smiling the rest of the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Damrod smiled as he gently set Faramir down outside. “Is that comfortable, Captain?”

Faramir tried to muffle a grown as his body was jostled. _Always being on my side is getting really old_. Soon, the pain receded to a dull ache once more. _Manageable._ He breathed slowly out. He held Damrod’s gaze and nodded his thanks.

“My pleasure. Hopefully getting some fresh air will help renew your spirit.”

Faramir stifled a sigh but nodded. He was leaning against a pile of blankets Ashwyn set up for him as the whole family was going to paly a game. _It is nice to see Damrod so happy_.

Bram was squealing and running in a circle calling out “Over the Over the Ove Ove Ove!”

Damrod was laughing heartily, “What are you saying young Bram?”

“Over the Over the Ove Ove Ove!”

Damrod started shouting it too, laughing like he too was a little girl. Faramir shook his head. _I have never seen him so at ease. Even this past year when there has been peace. Rohan is so good for him. Ashwyn is good for him._ The older boys joined in the fun while Ashwyn mocked them from the side. _They are all good for him._

Ashwyn moved from the far side next to Faramir. She sat down next to him gracelessly, laughing at the sport that was playing out in front of her. “Have you even seen such children?” She asked Faramir.

He smiled at her and mimed a laugh himself. He thoughtfully shook his head and pointed at Damrod.

“Yes, you are right, of course, Damrod is the worst child of them all.”

“Oh, I am, am I?” Damrod shouted as he broke away from the kids and stopped to pick up Ashwyn. He began spinning with her thrown over his shoulder, shouting Bram’s strange chant. The boys picked it up too with great vigor.

Faramir tired to join in, but settled for thinking it. _Over the Over the Ove Ove Ove_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kollam and Brietta came to Éomer at one of the dinners when Éowyn had returned from the valley. Éomer had been staring off to the distance, thinking of Faramir. He slipped his hand into his pocket and felt the poem he had gotten from Faramir two days ago. It was maybe Éomer’s favorite yet, but he felt silly thinking so. It seemed an extension of the beautiful lament of Nimrodel. He was working on memorizing it and went through it again in his head.

**Part I**

On either side the river lie

Long fields of barley and of rye,

That clothe the wold and meet the sky;

And thro' the field the road runs by

To many-tower'd Camelot;

And up and down the people go,

Gazing where the lilies blow

Round an island there below,

The island of Shalott.

Willows whiten, aspens quiver,

Little breezes dusk and shiver

Thro' the wave that runs for ever

By the island in the river

Flowing down to Camelot.

Four gray walls, and four gray towers,

Overlook a space of flowers,

And the silent isle imbowers

The Lady of Shalott.

By the margin, willow veil'd,

Slide the heavy barges trail'd

By slow horses; and unhail'd

The shallop flitteth silken-sail'd

Skimming down to Camelot:

But who hath seen her wave her hand?

Or at the casement seen her stand?

Or is she known in all the land,

The Lady of Shalott?

Only reapers, reaping early

In among the bearded barley,

Hear a song that echoes cheerly

From the river winding clearly,

Down to tower'd Camelot:

And by the moon the reaper weary,

Piling sheaves in uplands airy,

Listening, whispers " 'Tis the fairy

Lady of Shalott."

**Part II**

There she weaves by night and day

A magic web with colours gay.

She has heard a whisper say,

A curse is on her if she stay

To look down to Camelot.

She knows not what the curse may be,

And so she weaveth steadily,

And little other care hath she,

The Lady of Shalott.

And moving thro' a mirror clear

That hangs before her all the year,

Shadows of the world appear.

There she sees the highway near

Winding down to Camelot:

There the river eddy whirls,

And there the surly village-churls,

And the red cloaks of market girls,

Pass onward from Shalott.

Sometimes a troop of damsels glad,

An abbot on an ambling pad,

Sometimes a curly shepherd-lad,

Or long-hair'd page in crimson clad,

Goes by to tower'd Camelot;

And sometimes thro' the mirror blue

The knights come riding two and two:

She hath no loyal knight and true,

The Lady of Shalott.

But in her web she still delights

To weave the mirror's magic sights,

For often thro' the silent nights

A funeral, with plumes and lights

And music, went to Camelot:

Or when the moon was overhead,

Came two young lovers lately wed:

"I am half sick of shadows," said

The Lady of Shalott.

**Part III**

A bow-shot from her bower-eaves,

He rode between the barley-sheaves,

The sun came dazzling thro' the leaves,

And flamed upon the brazen greaves

Of bold Sir Lancelot.

A red-cross knight for ever kneel'd

To a lady in his shield,

That sparkled on the yellow field,

Beside remote Shalott.

The gemmy bridle glitter'd free,

Like to some branch of stars we see

Hung in the golden Galaxy.

The bridle bells rang merrily

As he rode down to Camelot:

And from his blazon'd baldric slung

A mighty silver bugle hung,

And as he rode his armour rung,

Beside remote Shalott.

All in the blue unclouded weather

Thick-jewell'd shone the saddle-leather,

The helmet and the helmet-feather

Burn'd like one burning flame together,

As he rode down to Camelot.

As often thro' the purple night,

Below the starry clusters bright,

Some bearded meteor, trailing light,

Moves over still Shalott.

His broad clear brow in sunlight glow'd;

On burnish'd hooves his war-horse trode;

From underneath his helmet flow'd

His coal-black curls as on he rode,

As he rode down to Camelot.

From the bank and from the river

He flash'd into the crystal mirror,

"Tirra lirra," by the river

Sang Sir Lancelot.

She left the web, she left the loom,

She made three paces thro' the room,

She saw the water-lily bloom,

She saw the helmet and the plume,

She look'd down to Camelot.

Out flew the web and floated wide;

The mirror crack'd from side to side;

"The curse is come upon me," cried

The Lady of Shalott.

**Part IV**

In the stormy east-wind straining,

The pale yellow woods were waning,

The broad stream in his banks complaining,

Heavily the low sky raining

Over tower'd Camelot;

Down she came and found a boat

Beneath a willow left afloat,

And round about the prow she wrote

_The Lady of Shalott._

And down the river's dim expanse

Like some bold seër in a trance,

Seeing all his own mischance—

With a glassy countenance

Did she look to Camelot.

And at the closing of the day

She loosed the chain, and down she lay;

The broad stream bore her far away,

The Lady of Shalott.

Lying, robed in snowy white

That loosely flew to left and right—

The leaves upon her falling light—

Thro' the noises of the night

She floated down to Camelot:

And as the boat-head wound along

The willowy hills and fields among,

They heard her singing her last song,

The Lady of Shalott.

Heard a carol, mournful, holy,

Chanted loudly, chanted lowly,

Till her blood was frozen slowly,

And her eyes were darken'd wholly,

Turn'd to tower'd Camelot.

For ere she reach'd upon the tide

The first house by the water-side,

Singing in her song she died,

The Lady of Shalott.

Under tower and balcony,

By garden-wall and gallery,

A gleaming shape she floated by,

Dead-pale between the houses high,

Silent into Camelot.

Out upon the wharfs they came,

Knight and burgher, lord and dame,

And round the prow they read her name,

_The Lady of Shalott._

Who is this? and what is here?

And in the lighted palace near

Died the sound of royal cheer;

And they cross'd themselves for fear,

All the knights at Camelot:

But Lancelot mused a little space;

He said, "She has a lovely face;

God in his mercy lend her grace,

The Lady of Shalott."

Kollam coughed, trying to get his King’s attention. Éomer dropped the poem he had been rubbing and looked up at the men. He cleared his throat a bit awkwardly. “Sorry. What is it you needed?”

“Nothing really, Éomer King. We were just hoping to get some update about Prince Faramir . . .”

“We have been missing him so much,” Brietta broke in. She turned to look at Kollam, “We have kept working without him, but . . . well, it isn’t the same in the grainers.”

“Yes,” Kollam agreed, “For us either. He has been one of the best captains I have served under.”

Éomer smiled at them. “Glad to hear you appreciate Faramir Brave. He is a good man.” Éomer paused and both Kollam and Brietta nodded eagerly. “I did hear from him not too long ago.” Éomer unconsciously patted his pocket over Faramir’s poem. “He continues to heal, but it seems to be taking longer than he would like. He did send extensive instructions for all of the things he has been working on.”

“His instructions shall be followed, of course.” Brietta bowed.

But as they walked away Éomer heard Kollam grumble to Brietta, “I mean, I’m glad we have his instructions, but I would rather we had him.”

Brietta patted Kollam, “I miss him too.”

Éomer let out a warm chuckle and met Éowyn’s eyes. She shared a smile with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Damrod saw Faramir situated in front of the fire. _The cold seems to be getting to him. I cannot believe this is how Elbereth treats him. Such a good man, to be struck with muteness at a most inconvenient hour and then to save the life of a child be so wounded._ Damrod shook his head. _He would lay down his life for another person, yet he does not see his own value. I will never understand how his father could so misunderstand his own son._

“Can I join you, Captain.”

Faramir jolted and looked up, his eyes seemed to have a sheen over them. He attempted a smile, but it did not come off very well. He nodded but quickly returned his view back to the fire.

_How long is his silence going to last? I wish I could break him out of it. In the past, it was always Boromir. Those months after he left were impossible._

Damrod sat down next to him. “Faramir, I have been thinking.”

Faramir looked back at him with a quizzical brow.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I think this is important for us to talk through.”

Faramir nodded, albeit reluctantly.

 _Well, I will take that_. “So, when we were working on healing you some . . . or rather Ashwyn and Éowyn were, I saw your back again. It was covered in recent wounds, but the old ones are still there too.” Damrod paused and tried to work himself up to this. “Gilbeem asked me to look after you while he was in that cage. He was very anxious that you be safe. Because of this and the fact that when you first got back to Minas Tirith you told your brother some things, I had a talk with Boromir.” Damrod could see he had Faramir’s full attention.

“It was when the healer was working on your back. Boromir pulled me over. He asked about Gilbeem. I have always wanted to ask you what Boromir said about you and Gilbeem. He was a bit cryptic, but I think I can share this with you now.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Boromir pulled Damrod aside. It was clear Damrod had been able to bathe, have his wounds treated, and eat – unlike his brother. Boromir felt a fierce hate burn in him. Damrod saw it printed on his face plainly. _He hates his father._ Damrod realized.

“Come, tell me more of your captivity and more of Gilbeem.”

Damrod breathed deeply, trying to buy some time. _Will he hate his brother if he knew? How do I explain this_? “I am not sure what all I should say. It was terrible. We were captured because of our late captain’s incompetence. Faramir acquitted himself well, showing ingenuity and a marked ability to lead.”

“Damrod, that is not what I am asking. I need to know. I need to know about Gilbeem because I need to be here for my brother. You know my father will not be the support Faramir needs or indeed deserves. He is a harsh man who is somewhat blind when it comes to his youngest. I cannot afford to be blind. I need to see clearly how to help.”

Damrod shrugged his shoulders. “I too want to help, but it is not always that simple. All I can say is that Gilbeem was a good man who suffered much. They tortured him almost continuously for five years. They kept him in a cage to keep Faramir and him apart. It was disgusting how they treated him. And then finally, they did execute him in front of us all because Faramir spoke. For the first time in over four years Faramir spoke. He did not even mean to do it, but as soon as the words left his mouth, Gilbeem was dead.” Damrod was working himself up into a fury. He got up and started pacing in front of Boromir. “I cannot abide it when I think on what happened. It is so deeply unjust.” Damrod stopped and locked eyes with Boromir. “Gilbeem loved Faramir with the whole of his self. He loved him, and he treated him well. He gave Faramir confidence and succor. They were . . . good together. I know it is not our custom here, but I cannot say I wish he was not there. I am not sure any of us would have survived without his helping Faramir. All of us made it out because of Faramir’s plan.”

Boromir stood up too. “Well then. That does help me see things a bit clearer. Gilbeem was close with Fara – the closest?”

Damrod felt fury rising in him even more. “What is that supposed to mean? Do you think Faramir was trying to get with every man just because he loved one? What are you saying about both of them?”

“No, no that is not what I meant at all.” Boromir rubbed a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. “Look, Damrod. I do not know what the fuck I am doing.”

Damrod had never heard a lord curse before. He looked intently at Boromir and saw confusion, frustration, and self-hatred. _It is clear he loves his brother. He just does not know how to be._

“I know Faramir. I know he would never do anything wrong willfully let alone accidentally. He is good to the very core of him. Much more so than I am or my father is. There is a kindness that lives deep inside of him. It comes out with animals and other people. I have only ever known Faramir to do good. I do not think I will ever understand what Faramir desires. But if Faramir is the one doing it, it must be right. I am sure no one would understand my desires.” Boromir’s speech trickled to an end.

He gripped Damrod’s shoulders. “Thank you. For your honesty, for your support of my brother. Just thank you.”

Damrod smiled at him, “Anytime. I too love Faramir. He is the best man I know, and it is an honor to serve with him. May I make a request, my lord?”

“Anything in my power.”

“Will you make sure I am assigned to the same garrison as Faramir? I would like to keep my eye on him.”

“Nothing would make me feel better, Damrod.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir looked back at Damrod. _Blast this silence. How can I thank him?_ He felt himself shaking with emotion. _I cannot believe Boromir really did accept me for myself. I could have told him so much more._ He smiled shakily.

“I just felt like you should know. Maybe I should have told you sooner, Faramir. Your brother loved the whole of you. There was nothing he would want to change.”

Faramir shook his head in disbelief. _How could my brother be so good? How could he have so much love? All for him to just die. To die after an ignoble stumble_. Faramir allowed himself a deep sigh.

Damrod leaned forward and gave him a gentle hug. “He was right, you know? There is nothing about you that needs to change.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éomer rubbed his head, trying to make sense of the piece of paper in front of him. The words all ran together, and he could not seem to make out what the issue was.

Ceorl leaned forward, “Do you see that annotation, Éomer King? That is what has led to the unrest two provinces over. The group that travelled here was in desperate need of our help. In good conscious, we cannot send them away, but I am not really sure how we _can_ afford to help. This is the issue I was hoping to have Lord Faramir’s help on. . .”

Éomer nodded, “Did you send him a letter detailing the issue?”

“I did, my King, but I haven’t yet heard back.”

Just then, as if summoned by Ceorl’s words, Éowyn swept into the room. “Sorry to bother the two of you, but I just received a package of letters. There is one for you, Brother, and one for you Ceorl.”

She delivered them and then swept her way out again. Éomer put his letter to the side. _I don’t want there to be an audience for this …_

Ceorl let out a triumphant, “Ah! That makes sense.” He looked up at Éomer, “My lord, he had already thought of it, rather like I hoped he had.” Ceorl’s face was beaming. “See,” He handed his letter from Faramir to Éomer.

Éomer couldn’t help but smile too. _Smart man_. They both set to work implementing what Faramir had suggested, but Éomer felt Faramir’s letter like he, himself, was sitting in the room. It demanded his attention, and he couldn’t get done with Ceorl fast enough to see what Faramir had to tell him.

Ceorl left not too long after, with an annoyingly knowing look in his eye. “I won’t keep you any longer, my King. I can see you are busy.”

“Yes, yes Ceorl. Thank you.” Éomer quickly tore the letter open when Ceorl had finally left.

Éomer,

I had to send some other letters to Edoras, so I thought I better include a quick note to you. This will not be long because Ashward is getting impatient to come deliver them. I hope this finds you well. I am so glad you liked the poem I sent you. It is one of my favorites too, though I have not yet memorized it. I will need to catch up to you now, will I not?

Bram has been helping me work on more stories with Greit. They have not been as good as that first one she shared, but she is being patient with me and my silence. Even the boys have been helping when Bram needs it.

I am sorry to have been away from Edoras for so long. I feel like I am really slouching on the job. But I heal up more every day. I cannot quite sit on my back yet, but it is much closer than it was. I know you are busy with all of the affairs of a kingdom, and you could probably do with my help rather than me just loafing around. I hope to be able to ride Sunspark by the end of next week. Then, I shall see you again, which I long to do.

I have been enjoying my stay here. Ashwyn says it has been good for me, and I have to admit I agree. But I am ready to come back. Really, I am ready to see you. We can go ride to see the sunrise again.

I hope for that soon,

Your Faramir


	10. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned the incredibly talented Em (emscribbles0@gmail.com) to do some art for me. She is the best, and I highly recommend her!

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! No yelling in the presence of the King.” Ceorl yelled.

Éomer did his best to suppress a small smiled. _This is really no laughing matter,_ he sighed to himself. “I know both of you feel mislead. But we are going to try to work this out. It is my job to help you arrive at a solution that satisfies both of you.”

The one who was a little shorter _Konnerick_? bowed, “Of course, my King. I trust you implicitly. I was just confused because the last message I received from you said that the land was mine.”

“Yes. I think we can all agree that there was some poor communication. I have a feeling I know who it stems from.” Éomer couldn’t seem to stop himself from grumbling. “Rest assured, we _will_ handle this.”

The taller one _Soeth?_ stared down Konnerick. “We too submit ourselves to the King’s will. But we will make sure that none from the east,” his voice turned into a harsh sneer, “take what is ours.”

“Soeth! Konnerick! Cease.” Éomer said firmly _I hope I got their names right_. “No one is taking what is not theirs. This is a piece of land gifted to you by the crown. Neither of you have built on it, and we will come up with a solution. First, I want you to meet with Ceorl, individually, and describe the plans you have for the land. Second, I want you to sign a document from Ceorl agreeing to abide by my ruling. Third, which perhaps I should have mentioned as first, you will meet with me now to get at the bottom of who gave you the land on my behalf, when I have nothing in the books recording the event.”

Both men bowed their agreement, and Éomer set about trying to detangle the mess someone had left for him. _Someone that most likely has a hatred for Gondor is trying to create bad blood between our areas near the border. He might even thing these men do not fit with Rohan at all_. Éomer sighed. _I have no time for someone that ridiculous._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I have already considered this. I have let it rest for nigh on a week. What I am doing is fair. He did something intentionally cruel. He also acted on behalf of the king, when he did not have my authority. This is not revenge. This is justice. What does it say if I have to convince myself of this? Ugh._ Éomer shrugged his shoulders and called for the man to be brought in. While Faramir had been resting and healing in the valley, Éomer had been doing more reconnaissance work about Háleth. What he found had been troubling.

His door opened and two guards escorted Háleth in front of him. “You are dismissed.” Éomer directed the guards. He waited for the them to leave and close the door. “Do you know why I have called you here, Háleth?”

“To be the whipping boy for that Gondorian’s own issues?”

“No, indeed. I am sure that is what you would like to think. That is how you will try to tell yourself this story, but I have spoken to enough people to know. Some have even sought me out, bothered by your xenophobia. Not to mention acting on my behalf when you had NO authority to do so.”

Háleth bristled, “There is nothing wrong with wanting to keep Rohan Rohirric!”

“Isn’t there though? Is it not the nature of things to change and new blood to come? This will impact our culture, but it does not follow that the impact is bad. Honestly, I am disappointed in you. That a man hurt someone who came here to heal. I worry about your selfishness and how it might, and will, infect others. I would be a bad king to let it continue unchecked.”

Háleth continued staring straight ahead but look bothered.

“I do not want to be a bad king, Háleth. So, I have decided to take steps that will help my people . . . and you.” Éomer breathed in, trying to build the tension to the very point of breaking. _Who says I am above a bit of revenge?_ He turned around and walked with his back to Háleth. _Just a minute more, I hate that I am relishing this, but what he did was cruel_.

“What are you going to do with me? I didn’t actually touch anyone. I broke no law.”

Éomer whipped around abruptly. “Didn’t you though? Isn’t it wrong to write and give away land to two different groups to create unrest? How can you say that is not breaking the law? Beyond that, did I not give detailed instructions about what could or could not be said in front of Prince Faramir? Instructions you willfully disregarded. And not only willfully, I would say you cruelly disregarded.”

“Why do you care, King? He is just some Gondorian. He doesn’t belong here. He doesn’t even seem wanted there. He is –”

“Silence. I will tell you your punishment now. I have been in communication with King Elessar. He has graciously agreed to take you into his service for a time. You will serve under him for five years. If you serve well, we will welcome you back here to Edoras. If not, you can find your home somewhere other than Rohan.”

Háleth’s body was rigid. “What? You want me to live in Gondor?”

“Yes. Live and serve. I think it will be a growing experience for you there. And perhaps you may also hear about how well loved and respected Prince Faramir is there.”

“I would rather die. I WILL NOT DO IT!” Háleth’s body was vibrating with anger.

“You will do as I command, or you will no longer be of Rohan. You must follow your king.” Éomer’s voice was steely and cold.

Háleth recognized the danger, but could not seem to reign himself in. “KING YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! FOR WHAT A WHORE FROM GONDOR. GONDOR OF ALL PLACES?” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I have loved my time in the valley. This is a good area. Good people._ Faramir stretched his arms around, pleased with his mobility. _Time to go back to Edoras. I have missed it . . . and I have missed Éomer something fierce._

Bram hugged Faramir tightly. “You will come back again and stay long?”

Faramir smiled and nodded.

Damrod hugged him too. “I am glad you stayed with us, even if you did almost die.”

Faramir smiled and pushed him back.

“I said almost. I am glad you didn’t. You know that!”

Faramir took a deep breath, “ . . . ” Nothing came out. _Blast. Why can I not speak._

Bram gripped his leg again, “Don’t worry P.F. I know what you wanted to say. You’re welcome. We will keep Wolf for you!”

Faramir nodded. He bent down and nuzzled his puppy. _I do not want to leave you. You have already been such a good friend to me, Bearwolf_. The puppy yipped at him, causing him to smile.

Damrod looked at her sadly, though he smiled. “Wolf should be fit to leave in about a week’s time. I will bring him up to you?”

Faramir nodded.

“Be well, my Prince.”

Faramir mounted Sunspark, just feeling the slightest tinge of pain. He had healed well, but the tenderness remained. Sunspark took off across the valley, shaking her head in excitement at a good run again. About halfway back to Edoras, Faramir pulled Sunspark to a stop. _There is a small creek here somewhere_. He jumped down and followed the lush greenery until he did find a nice flow of water. Faramir knelt down and pulled up some water. He splashed it in his face and then led Sunspark to refresh herself as well.

Faramir sat back against the spongy grass, looked at the small grove of trees and how the sun filtered through all of the branches. It played against his hand, and he made the light dance. Sunspark playing fully batted at his hair, and Faramir huffed, “Away with you, scamp.” He did not note it, but Sunspark perked up and nudged him more forcefully in his shoulder. “Careful, Spark, I am mostly better, but it is still tender.” Faramir caressed Sunspark’s nose, which pressed into his hand pointedly. “Come on. What are you on about? What am I missing?”

Faramir turned and craned his neck, _I do not see anything out of the ordinary_. He shrugged and mounted Sunspark again, continuing to Edoras. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éowyn happened to be in the stables about mid-day. She was checking on what horses would be suitable to be used in her wedding, which was only five weeks away. _Nay, not quite five_. Éowyn smiled to herself. _Everyone will be travelling here shortly. They will arrive soon. Guilbern will arrive soon_. She was startled out of her thoughts by the pounding of horse hooves. Looking to see who was coming, Éowyn pulled herself up too quickly. She couldn’t see the person who had come because dark spots were blooming in her vision. _Ok. Maybe less wedding thoughts and more eating_.

She felt someone steady her before her knees buckle. “Lady Éowyn, are you ok? Can I help you inside?”

Éowyn nodded and smiled. “Of course, Faramir. But what have I told you about calling me Lady?”

She heard a gentle laugh, “Right you are. I seem to revert back to my more formal self when given half a chance.”

All of the sudden Éowyn stopped. She opened her eyes and saw Faramir in front of her. _Of course, it is Faramir. Who else would it be? But it is Faramir speaking!_ “Faramir, you are speaking!”

Faramir looked blankly at her. She saw when the knowledge hit him. “Éowyn, I am speaking!” He looked like he was going to burst out of his skin. “I cannot believe it!”

Éowyn felt her spirit soar. “Come, let us go find my brother. He will be desperate to see you!” As Éowyn escorted Faramir inside to her brother, she realized how much _she_ had missed Faramir. She leaned into his side and smiled. “I am so glad you are here, Faramir. I want to see you at my wedding as Guilbern would want.”

Faramir smiled back at her. She could see wonder shining in his eyes. “I am glad to be here too, Éowyn.”

Once they finally reached Éomer’s door, they both stopped, hearing a loud bellowing coming from just beyond the door.

“-IS TO ME! FOR WHAT A WHORE FROM GONDOR. GONDOR OF ALL PLACES?”

Éowyn was shocked and froze in place. Faramir seemed frozen next to her as well. _Ok. That was the last thing he needs. What to do? What to do?_ Éowyn nodded as she reached a decision for herself. “Stay here, Faramir.” She opened the door, strode in, taking in the scene. Éomer had clearly just punched the man who was now on his knees. Smiling, Éowyn drew her brother’s attention. “Éomer, I have brought someone for you. But, it seems you need to take out the trash before he comes in. Maybe I should stay with . . . this thing,” Éowyn gestured to the man who was still on the ground, whether because he was nervous to get up or he was still in too much pain, Éowyn found she did not care. “You can go see the visitor and take them someplace more pleasant.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éomer was breathing aggressively and still seeing red. “How dare you call him any names! I WILL SEE – ”

“Brother, you are needed to see to the guest outside.” His sister’s voice broke through his fury.

 _Visitor? What did she say_? He tried to calm his breathing, stepped over the disgusting worm still on the floor _What a repulsive –_ There just beyond his door was Faramir. “Faramir,” he breathed, his whole face transforming. “When did you get here, come let us go to the gardens.” It was so good to see Faramir again that Éomer did not fully note his lack of color. Faramir did take his arm readily enough, and he led him to one of his favorite spots in his private garden. “How are you feeling? Is your back doing better? I have missed you so much!” 

Faramir seemed to be coming back to himself a bit. “Éomer.” He said, stopping to smile and pulling Éomer into a hug. But his love had gone quite rigid with that one words spoken.

“Faramir!” He smooshed Faramir’s face into his chest, pressing him firmly. Éomer felt like everything was clicking into place for him. “I have missed you so much, Faramir. I need you here by my side. Do you know how often I had people write you letters to figure things out? Well, yes, of course you know. You were the one getting the letters. It is just that you are so good at helping me. You would make such a brilliant king.”

“Éomer, I think you are babbling a bit. Plus, I am losing feeling in my face.” Éomer heard the smile in his voice, and suddenly he could not bear to not also see the smile. He pulled him back and allowed himself to just look. “I have missed you too, Éomer. More than I realized I would too. If . . . if something happens again, I do not think I want to leave. I would rather stay by your side if you would not mind it.”

“Wouldn’t mind it? Are you kidding me! I have been trying to be strong for you. I have been trying to give you space. All I have wanted was to have you here with me, no matter the circumstances or situation. Look, I need you, my Love.”

Faramir’s cheeks tinted a bit pink at that. A soft smile covered his face. “Before we get into anything further.” Faramir took a deep sigh. “I think there are a few things we need to cover – that we need to talk about. I do not think they should change anything, but I always want to be honest with you.”

Éomer nodded. “I want that too, Faramir.” He gently took Faramir’s hand. He rubbed small circles into his palm. They were seated at one of his favorite benches. It was private, secluded. “This is a good place to talk. You may say anything you need to here. There is no one around to hear us.” He lifted the hand he had commandeered and kissed it with so much tenderness he saw Faramir’s eyes widen.

“Ok. Wow. I am going to need you to not do that or I will not be able to think clearly.” Faramir reluctantly took his hand back from Éomer. Taking a deep breath, he began what seemed to be a very practiced speech.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faramir allowed himself one more deep breath. _Enough stalling_. _You need to have this conversation. You owe it to him and really to yourself too. Maybe if you had been more open with Boromir you would not have wondered if he really loved you all those years . . ._

“Éomer, my love, you know I was in captivity for half a decade.” He waited to see Éomer nod his agreement. “What I have not mentioned before is that I fell in love those years I was in captivity. It was when I knew I for sure that I would be different. That I did not really belong in Gondor. There was a young man who was part of the group that got captured. His name was Gilbeem. I had actually longed for him for a while before getting captured. He would practice with my brother some, and I would stare after him. He was so beautiful. He makes me think of you now, but I think that may be because it has been so long. It is hard to know how well I got to know him, really. Our love blossomed in captivity, and I was not allowed to speak for most of the time there. We hardly got time alone. . . Sorry. I am digressing.” 

Faramir tried to describe Gilbeem. The way he made Faramir feel like he lived in the sun, not disappearing inside of some shadow. He talked about how dark the time was in captivity, but a knot was growing in his stomach. _Now I have to tell him about the late steward. I need to be able to do this, but it seems to hard. Almost impossible._ Faramir sighed. _Better now then years down the line when Éomer might not feel like I have been honest with him._

“Éomer,” Faramir moved to grab his hand, needing his support for this, “I feel like I have to tell you about my fa. . . the late steward. I cannot really think of him as my father anymore. I don’t think he really wanted to be. He knew what I was like. He actually caught me out the first time I met Gilbeem, or at least the first time I remember meeting him. He warned me against pursuing any sort of relationship ever. That is why Gilbeem and I only worked in captivity and part of the guilt I still carry. 

“Sometimes I still find myself wondering if he was right, after all. According to Gondor, I am a deviant. I should not be this way. And yet I am? I was never sure what to do with that there. It certainly did not seem to matter to the late steward. Nothing I did was right for him. Boromir always thought it stemmed from his thinking on this. He saw something evil and dark in me so could never trust me.

“When I escaped, he was not even happy to see me. One of the first things he said to me was to stop talking. He was disappointed I had ever been captured, but he seemed far more disappointed that I ever got free.” Faramir shrugged his shoulders.

“But, Boromir was not like Denethor, was he?” Éomer asked, caution in his tone.

Faramir turned to look at him and smiled. “No, not at all. He was always happy to see me. He was the very best of brothers. I thought he merely put up with the way that I am, but Damrod tells me that, while he did not understand it and often felt wrongfooted about it, he loved me for me. He wanted to support me. I miss him, Éomer.” Faramir startled himself by feeling wetness on his cheek. He touched it, but before he could do anything else, Éomer pulled him into a warm embrace, just letting him cry on his chest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éowyn stared at _the worm_ on the floor. “You may stay there.” She prodded him with her foot. Then, she leaned down. He opened his eyes warily. “What you did was disgusting, Háleth. You are a traitor, I think, for what you did without Éomer King’s consent. But what you did to Faramir is far worse . . . ”

Háleth seemed to consider for a second, “How can you say that?” He croaked out. “He is nothing to you – just some man from Gondor. Why are you both so . . . obsessed with him? I am a Rohirrim. What is he?”

“You are a fool.” She said coldly. “As if you matter more if you are from Rohan? Why do you think that?” Her tone started cold and then grew just curious at the end. “You spent time with Faramir. Didn’t you like him? Didn’t you see that he helped you. And why should he? What are you to him, yet he did.” Éowyn waited a space to see if he would say anything, if he could say anything, to defend himself.

He remained stubbornly silent. “You aren’t worth it. Maybe Elessar will have more patience with you.” She shook her head. “Hey – guards!” Éowyn called to a group of men passing nearby.

They stopped and one of them popped his head in, “Yes, Lady Éowyn?”

She sighed a bit, “Take this man and hold him downstairs. Treat him well, but don’t give him too much freedom or leeway.”

“Of course, my Lady. He the one going to Gondor?”

Éowyn nodded, “Yes. I am not sure it will go well for him there.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éomer rubbed his hands together. _This is fine. This is going to go well. We are just having a little luncheon together. Nothing too out of the ordinary._ He patted his pocket where he had carefully written the poem Galomer helped him to find yesterday. This brought a smile to his face, which just grew wider when Faramir stuck his head in the doorway.

“Éomer? I got your note this morning. Are we having lunch here?”

Éomer felt giddy at seeing him and knowing that today was the day. _Really I have wanted to do this for months. And months. I hope I don’t ruin it_. “No, no. I have it here in a hamper.” Éomer patted the food basket that was bursting with Faramir’s favorite treats. “I thought we could take it into our garden?”

“That would be lovely. It is crisp this afternoon, but it feels nice.” Faramir agreed, already turning to go.

Éomer rushed to catch up with him, trying to match his strides, “So, how has your day been?”

Faramir looked at him a bit quizzically. “Pretty good. What about yours, Éomer?”

“Fine fine. Nothing to complain about.” Éomer began to sort of jog to get to the garden faster.

Faramir started laughing, “What is going on with you today? You are acting so strangely.”

“Am I? I don’t think I am?”

“Trust me. You are. Is everything ok? Do you need to tell me something? Have you been getting chastised for how much time we have spent together?”

 _What? Where is that coming from_. “No, not at all. Maybe I am a bit anxious about something. But it isn’t something bad. Just something I am hoping goes well.”

Faramir seemed to relax a bit at that. They reached the garden, and both began setting up their place of sitting. “Ah, is it one of your policies you are working on? I did hear there was some tension from the people in the East. Do you want to run your idea by me?”

“No, no. It isn’t that . . . but that’s actually a great idea. Yes, I need to run that by you. But let’s do that later. It is not something I want distracting us right now.”

Faramir smiled, “Alright. What shall we talk about then?”

“Ah, well, good question.” Éomer laughed nervously. “I do have these,” he tried to pull the poems from his pocket, but one of the papers fell to the ground. Faramir stooped to pick it up from him. “I thought they would be fun to read.” His voice got softer and softer, almost petering out completely.

“Oh, Éomer, thank you! That is lovely. What a great way to spend our lunch together. May I?” He gestured to the paper he picked up. Éomer nodded, feeling almost numb. _It isn’t going at all how I imagined. But maybe that is ok?_ Faramir began reading with a clear voice:

Light, so low upon earth,

You send a flash to the sun.

Here is the golden close of love,

All my wooing is done.

Oh, all the woods and the meadows,

Woods, where we hid from the wet,

Stiles where we stayed to be kind,

Meadows in which we met!

Light, so low in the vale

You flash and lighten afar,

For this is the golden morning of love,

And you are his morning star.

Flash, I am coming, I come,

By meadow and stile and wood,

Oh, lighten into my eyes and my heart,

Into my heart and my blood!

Heart, are you great enough

For a love that never tires?

O heart, are you great enough for love?

I have heard of thorns and briers.

Over the thorns and briers,

Over the meadows and stiles,

Over the world to the end of it

Flash of a million miles.

“Éomer, that is lovely. I have not read it before, but the tone sounds familiar . . .”

Éomer knew he was blushing a bright red, “Yes, um, like I said, Galomer helped me find it. He said it was by the same man who wrote ‘The Lady of Shalott,’ which you know I am sort of slightly obsessed with.” _I am stumbling all over my words like some sort of fool. Just breathe, Éomer, it is going to be ok._ “We, uh, also found these two that I thought you would really like. Galomer said they were in a style you like a lot? And that you had been asking about poems from Rohan about Bema? And that they are all really about love? He was going to show them to you, but what I told him I was hoping to do today . . .” _You sound like an idiot, just give him the other two pages._ Éomer awkwardly held out the pages.

Faramir took them and read them both aloud:

Glory be to God for dappled things –

For skies of couple-colour as a brinded cow;

For rose-moles all in stipple upon trout that swim;

Fresh-firecoal chestnut-falls; finches’ wings;

Landscape plotted and pieced – fold, fallow, and plough;

And áll trádes, their gear and tackle and trim.

All things counter, original, spare, strange;

Whatever is fickle, freckled (who knows how?)

With swift, slow; sweet, sour; adazzle, dim;

He fathers-forth whose beauty is past change:

Praise him.

Faramir paused for a couple of minutes. He was smiling and looking out at their view. “Lovely,” he breathed, and then read the last one Éomer had brought.

The world is charged with the grandeur of God.

It will flame out, like shining from shook foil;

It gathers to a greatness, like the ooze of oil

Crushed. Why do men then now not reck his rod?

Generations have trod, have trod, have trod;

And all is seared with trade; bleared, smeared with toil;

And wears man's smudge and shares man's smell: the soil

Is bare now, nor can foot feel, being shod.

And for all this, nature is never spent;

There lives the dearest freshness deep down things;

And though the last lights off the black West went

Oh, morning, at the brown brink eastward, springs —

Because the Holy Ghost over the bent

World broods with warm breast and with ah! bright wings.

Faramir looked at Éomer. “Those are truly beautiful. And for a day like today too.” He grabbed Éomer’s hands. “Thank you, Éomer, my love.”

 _His eyes are so beautiful. What is he saying? Did I miss something? Calm down. He is holding your hands. Now might be a good time to say something? I am feeling a bit overwhelmed. He is too beautiful. Are we sure he isn’t an elf?_ “Are you sure you aren’t an elf? Wait, what? No. I didn’t mean to say that.”

Faramir let out the loudest laugh Éomer had heard from him. _If that is what I get for acting foolishly, I suppose it is worth it._ Again, Éomer spoke without really thinking, “Can I try to make you laugh like that the rest of my life?”

Faramir stopped laughing and looked at Éomer, “What are saying, Éomer?”

Éomer took a space to breath deeply. “That is actually why I wanted us to have this special luncheon today and why I asked Galomer to help me find some poetry you would like about love. I . . . well, I was hoping I could convince you to be my bond-mate, my husband?” Éomer reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring for Faramir. “Please, love, you are the best man that I know. Will you be mine?”

Faramir’s eyes began to shine a bit more, and he closed them tightly. He waited a few breaths where Éomer started to get a bit nervous, and then he threw himself at Éomer. “Yes! Yes, please! That would be my greatest joy. You want to pledge yourself to me for your entire life? Is that really a good thing? I more than anything want that, but I do not want to bring you down. You are king. . . ” Faramir’s voice got quieter and quieter, and Éomer could see the panic rising in his eyes.

“Yes, I want this. And no – you do not bring me down. You are Faramir Brave. Everyone in Edoras adores you. And anyone who doesn’t will be dealt with. Éomer gently pulled him in for a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About two days later, Faramir went out to the stables to meet with Damrod, who sent word ahead that he would be arriving today. _I am practically jumping out of my skin. I cannot wait to tell him_. Damrod met him with a wide grin. “Damrod!”

“Captain! It is good to hear you and to see you looking so happy!” Damrod reached carefully into the bag upon his back, and Faramir noticed a head sticking out.

“You brought me Wolf?” He immediately took the puppy from Damrod and placed him on the ground, sitting and letting Wolf reacquaint himself with Faramir’s scent. “Hi Wolf, I have missed you! I am glad you are coming to live with me.”

As Faramir sat chatting with his dog, Damrod noticed a gleam of gold on his finger that was not usually there. He sat down with Faramir and Wolf. “Old friend, I hope I am not overstepping, but I couldn’t help but notice.” He gestured to the ring.

Faramir broke into the widest smiled Damrod had ever seen from him. “That is something I was hoping to tell you about today. Éomer asked me to be his bond-mate. Can you believe it?”

“Easily. He is lucky to have you, and he truly seems like a good man,” Damrod pushed into Faramir’s side a little. “I have some news for you too.”

“Did you finally ask Ashwyn?”

Damrod’s laughter boomed out of him, “Yes! How did you know?”

“We seem to be on the same path, which is all for the best.”

Damrod clapped Faramir on the back, “I worried that I would never see you happy, Faramir. This has brought me great peace.”

Faramir pulled Damrod into a hug, “Same, good friend. I worried that you would never find your own home because you were so busy looking after me. Caring for me. Now, look at us. Two men of Rohan!”


	11. Solved

Éomer sat down with Faramir around his desk table. “Thank you for agreeing to help, Faramir. I am not quite sure what to do with Háleth’s strange subterfuge. It really doesn’t even make sense.”

“If I may, Éomer? I think it might have some sense about it. I studied the documents you shared with me, and it seems like these two villages have not gotten along much at all. Some have argued it is because they have too much mixed blood, being so near the boarder but really having more connection to Gondor than to Rohan. Háleth, I believe, thinks this too. In his mind, it might be an elegant way to rid Rohan of what he sees as un-Rohirric thinking or acting. Also, he might have wanted them to war and one of them destroy the other while weakening itself. I am not fully sure, but based on some conversations I have had with Háleth over the past months of knowing him, it would not surprise me.”

Éomer sighed. “That does make sense, but I think I was hoping that is not true. It is hard for me to think of any of my people thinking like that. It is so calculating and frustrating.” Éomer took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself, and Faramir gave him space for it. “Now, did you have any ideas for a solution. I have to admit that I find myself a bit out of my depth. Each solution I can think of is sure to leave one of the parties unhappy.”

“I think it will prove to be tricky. And chances are that there will be some satisfaction. However, if we paint it in such a way as to show them that they are both better off than when they first received the note of the gift of land, it could work. Furthermore, you did ask them what they need the land for, and we might have the answer in that.”

“What do you mean, Faramir? I thought their uses very separate, which made it hard for them to share the land.”

“That is true, but neither of them wants to use the land for growing things. That would make this solution impossible. I propose they do share the land, but ownership shifts according to season. Give one of them the seasons of Winter and Spring. The other the seasons of Summer and Fall. That should coordinate well with what they were hoping to get from the land, and it might work to stop the unrest.”

Éomer considered what Faramir was saying, “It could work, but it could also create new problems.”

Faramir agreed, sighing a bit. “You are right, of course. In the best of worlds, it will give them a place of common land to grow in knowledge and enjoyment of each other. In practice, it might create longer lasting bad blood. To try to mitigate the latter, I suggest we also include a party twice a year, put on by the party who is getting the land. They host a celebration, marking the shift.”

Éomer found himself nodding in amazement. “Faramir. I think you might have cracked it. That plan could actually work for both of them. I will send for them and share our plan. Hopefully, it will be met with acceptance and a willingness to try”

Faramir nodded, “I think some of it will be dependent on how it is shared. You will want to be careful in your reveal. Maybe make it seem like neither of them are getting the land, particularly if they cannot get along. Then build to them sharing, but finally reveal that they will get it for their own use too. I also think it could be good if you or a high member of your court made it a point to attend the party once a year, maybe alternating which one was attended. This would help with camaraderie and remind them that they are united under the same king.”

Éomer smiled broadly and couldn’t stop himself from leaning over and kissing Faramir. He pulled back slightly, staring right into Faramir’s eyes. “I can’t believe Aragorn will have to let you stay here. He is going to be disappointed, I think. You have such a sharp mind for strategy. Even more in peace time than in war it seems.”

Faramir tried to duck his head, embarrassed by Éomer’s kind words. “Well, he will not have a choice. I have chosen Rohan and a wild horse lord as my home.”

Éomer gently caressed Faramir’s cheek, “Yes, I am your home now.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éowyn sat with her women in the sewing room. It was a well-appointed room in Edoras, a space her mother had left her indelible imprint when she was a young girl. It was one of Éowyn’s favorite spaces in the building for that reason. She could almost feel her mother’s spirit in here. Seven women were working with her, steadily trying to prepare cloths and linens that would travel with Éowyn wherever she would end up. The texture of the cloth was heavy, but soft in her hand, clearly well made.

“Brietta, where did you say you got this cloth from?” Éowyn asked, _I may want to get more of it for Edoras. Heaven knows Éomer won’t have the presence of mind to think about it. Or to think that Faramir might enjoy preparations of his own like this_.

“I got it just past the valley. I actually found the place because of some work that Faramir Brave had sent me to do.”

One of the youngest women who was working with them abruptly stopped her stitching and looked at Brietta. _I wonder what that is about? Does Éomer have cause to be worried that some people might try to take Faramir from him?_ Éowyn was feeling particularly mischievous today. “Laéntta, have you met the Lord Faramir?” Éowyn tried to ask with no hint of teasing.

The young woman’s cheeks pinked a bit, but she nodded firmly. “He helped me with a problem of figures I was having. I didn’t know who he was at the time. He just seemed like a nice man. I about fainted when I found out that it was Faramir Brave, blessed by Éomer and touched by Bema. I have heard he can charm anything with his gentle words. And I fair believe it.”

“Charm with his words? What are you on about, Laéntta?” the older Shaul asked.

Éowyn smiled, enjoying this too in the sewing room. Theodwyn had always told her that you could learn more by letting people just talk around you when you were in the sewing room than spending a month seeking the information out. _But I have never been good at just listening, have I, Mum?_ “It is true, Shaul. When I first met him, we were both sequestered in the healing house in Gondor. I was close to breaking out, stealing a horse, and joining the last stand with Éomer.”

The women all guffawed, and Shaul gently nudged Laéntta. “Well, who is surprised there? I just cannot believe you didn’t make a break for it?”

“Ah, that’s because Faramir’s gentle words stopped me. I allowed myself to be counselled well when I was in no mind to. I attribute that to Faramir entirely. I have seen him do it with men and children too. But what I have been most struck by is when he has done it with animals.”

“Animals?” Laéntta asked.

“Yes,” Éowyn was feeling fairly impish at this point, _but it is also all true in a way. It is not like I am spreading rumors that will harm anyone, right?_ “I did witness it one time. Something spooked a herd of sheep and they were barreling down the roads in Minas Tirith.”

“Why were there sheep in the city?” cried out Laéntta.

“Hush, child. Don’t let logic get in the way of a good story.” Shaul directed.

Éowyn smiled, “They were running faster than I ever thought sheep could move, as if the Nazgul themselves were flying just behind them. I didn’t know how they would stop. But I watched Faramir push himself to the front of the crowd. Grab one of the sheep, mounting it, and”

“He mounted a sheep?”

“Don’t interrupt!”

“whisper in its ear. It calmed immediately, and its calmness spread like fire to all of the other sheep.” Éowyn leaned back, feeling unreasonably proud of herself. 

Laéntta whistled. “He is amazing.”

Shaul rolled her eyes, “I am sure he is just a man. But I will say that Éomer King seems much happier these past five or so months, maybe even longer. Maybe since Prince Faramir has gotten here?”

Kattick, the eldest in the room, also nodded. She had known Éowyn and Éomer since they were infants and was one of the last people who had been close with their mother. “Shaul, you have always had keen eyes for people and what is good for them.” She turned to Éowyn, “I think it would be a good idea if you were to nudge Éomer in that way. He seems to need the nudging. I wouldn’t have thought that of him before being King, but he feels that burden too heavily.”

“Yes,” Shaul agreed, “He never expected to be king. But that means he will need the support all the more.”

All of the older women nodded sagely. _Not bad advice, maybe I should have a conversation with him_. “I do like Faramir for him, and I know he likes Faramir. I wonder if he worries how the people will accept a consort form Gondor?”

“People will think nothing of it when they hear it is Faramir.” Kattick said. “He is well thought of by all except the most extreme Rohirric.” She rolled her eyes, “and there is nothing to be done to appease those fools.”

“True.” Agreed Shaul.

Éowyn felt her heart warm, “I will definitely have a conversation with Éomer. It seems like he needs to secure Faramir anyway before someone like Laéntta swoops in to try to snag Faramir.”

The older women laughed while Laéntta blushed some more, “True enough Éowyn. He better not tarry too long about it.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Galomer entered the back of the library and was happy to see Faramir situated in his old spot. “Good evening, Prince Faramir.”

Faramir’s head shot up, looking a little startled. “Good evening, Galomer. I am sorry. I got so lost in this old book I found.” He lifted it up carefully with both hands. “It looks to be one of the oldest in your collection, and I am trying to decipher this older version of Rohirric.”

“Ah, yes. That is an old book. I can’t believe you found it in here.” Galomer moved closer to Faramir and settled himself in another chair. “Not many people read that book or would even be able to. How are you faring?”

Faramir shrugged. “Maybe not that well, really, but it is a fun challenge. Do you have any more books from this time?”

Galomer nodded. “Just a few. I will mark it down as something for me to do as I work through the library.”

Faramir nodded his head, “Thank you, Galomer. That would be perfect. How are you feeling about wanting to build your collection?’

Galomer looked at Faramir closely, “As ever, we want to build it. I know that many of the books at Minas Tirith, for example, are rare. Only one or two copies of them exist in the world. We can hardly hope to take them away from them without anyone noticing.”

Faramir laughed a little. “Is that what you first choice is? To have them stolen away?”

“Of course not, my lord. But other than the box you brought with you and gifted to us, that library has been closed to us for centuries.”

Faramir nodded, “That is true enough. But now the King has returned to Gondor. I think it will be more open. In fact, I know that it will. And I rather thought I could keep working on copying some of them for you, so you could have some of the rarest books that you think would be most profitable to you here.”

Galomer bowed from the chair. “A generous idea, my lord. Anyone else suggesting that, I would think they were just tying to sound grand and would not follow through. But I know that you will. Now, will you read be what you have found? I could probably help you with your pronunciation. We have about an hour or so before dinner.”

“Oh, thank you Galomer, that would be lovely. Here this first one is short, but seems beautiful. In praise of Bema?

Nū scylun hergan hefaenrīcaes Uard,

metudæs maecti end his mōdgidanc,

uerc Uuldurfadur, suē hē uundra gihwaes,

ēci dryctin ōr āstelidæ

hē ǣrist scōp aelda barnum

heben til hrōfe, hāleg scepen.

Thā middungeard moncynnæs Uard,

eci Dryctin, æfter tīadæ

firum foldu, Frēa allmectig”

“Very good, Lord. But the sc makes the sch sound.”

“That makes a difference. Here is what I tried to make it out to be translated as, based off some of the notes in the margin:

Now [we] must honor the guardian of heaven,

the might of the architect, and his purpose,

the work of the father of glory

as he, the eternal lord, established the beginning of wonders;

he first created for the children of men

heaven as a roof, the holy creator

Then the guardian of mankind,

the eternal lord, afterwards appointed the [middle earth](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midgard),

the lands for men, the Lord almighty.”

Galomer and Faramir continued working through the book together, only managing to get through two more short poems before dinner. But Galomer couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun and found himself rather wishing Faramir would not have to return to Gondor anytime soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Éowyn walked by, she gave Éomer’s shoulders a squeeze. He smiled at her but couldn’t seem to control the pounding in his heart. _It is going to be ok. He has already pledged himself to you. Why are you worried?_ His palms were sweating, and he kept wiping them on his tunic. _Why isn’t he here yet? He as to eat, right?_

Éomer heard some laughing and turned to see Galomer and Faramir entering the room. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders. _It is always so nice to see him_. He got up to greet Faramir. “Dinner is just about to begin. Galomer, it is nice to see you again.” Galomer bowed. “Faramir, come sit next to me.”

Faramir smiled warmly at Éomer, “Of course.”

Éomer found himself just smiling at him. He was suddenly very aware that he might have been staring a bit too long. Several of the other people at their table were either smiling indulgently at their king or looking like they were waiting him to respond back to some question or thought that he had entirely missed. Faramir didn’t seem troubled by the people staring at Éomer or Éomer staring at him. He just smiled warmly, sat down, and began to get a plate together. _Just look at how comfortable he is here. I wonder if he would ever be comfortable enough to do that in Gondor._ Éomer forced himself to sit up straighter, _There is a good chance I am one of the most ridiculous._ He sighed. _But after tonight I will be able to moon after Faramir as much as I want._ That thought made Éomer’s stomach turn over pleasantly.

He had talked with Éowyn about an hour or two earlier. She had actually seemed to be on a war path to have him do this anyway, so it worked out quite well. They agree that he should wait to about the midpoint of the meal. People shouldn’t be too drunk to remember what he said, but they would all be at just the right point of merry.

A few times Éomer sought to make small talk with the people around him, but he found he just couldn’t be bothered to care. _All I want to do today is stare at you, Faramir_. He had actually propped his hand on his chin and was just letting his eyes drink their fill.

Éomer watched as Faramir’s cheeks reddened. Coughing a little he said, “Um, Éomer I think you could do that after the meal, but maybe not right now?” _Just said that out loud then, ok._ Faramir leaned in closer to him, “I do not want you to get in trouble.” 

Éomer pulled himself up, “Trouble?”

Faramir was sure to keep his voice down, “Well, yes. Trouble. I was told that although bond mates of the same sex are not unwelcome in Rohan, the king is not allowed to participate in one, for obvious reasons.”

“Told? By whom? Obvious reasons? What reasons?”

Faramir was fully aflame now and also carefully keeping his voice down, even as Éomer’s was increasing in volume. “Háleth mentioned it a while back.”

Éomer rolled his eyes. “There you go. That man. I swear I should do something worse to him. Why was he so against seeing us happy together?”

“But that still does not solve a very salient point. How . . . how can we have children if we were together. And as King, you must have heirs.”

Éomer sighted. “We can adopt. Think of all the children in Rohan right now who are without families. We will find one or many or whatever you desire and adopt. Or if you don’t want to be a parent we can see if Éowyn has children we can bequeath the throne to. It is not a problem Faramir. In fact,” Éomer pushed himself up to his full height. He drew the attention of everyone attending dinner.

“Listen, Friends. I have good news. I asked Faramir to be my bond-mate, and he accepted me. It hasn’t been the traditional week, but I could wait no longer.”

Cheering and quite a bit of laughing broke out. Shouts of “No surprise there.” And “Congratulations!” rang across the room. Éomer felt joy completely filling him. He turned to pull Faramir up in a hug and a kiss, but his love was still sitting in a way that made it clear he was trying not to be seen and looked like water was shining on just the tips of his eyelashes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Are you alright? What’s wrong” Éomer had bent over and was whispering worriedly in Faramir’s ear. _I need to calm myself I need to respond back. This is important. I do not want to mess it up_.

Faramir tried to hold back the tears by sheer force of will. He knew what he needed to do now. He pushed himself up, attempting to clear his throat. _The last thing I need is my voice to break over this._ “I Faramir of Gondor happily accepted Éomer King.” He leaned towards Éomer who met him for a ceremonial kiss, which was met with loud cheering and calls for more mead.

Éowyn approached the both of them with a garland. She placed it around their shoulders declaring, “The wise women of Edoras have worked on this garland to bind you two together. Ivy for faithfulness, Amaranthus for constancy and fidelity, Chrysanthemum for happiness and long life, Tulip for true love,”

The room broke out in loud cheering again. From the back someone shouted, “TRUE LOVE.”

Éowyn allowed a smile, but kept listing the flowers in the garland, “Violet for modesty,”

“Obviously for Faramir. He is so modest.”

“Yes, wouldn’t fit Éomer so well.”

“Last of all Zinnia for thoughts of friends and thoughts of absent friends.” Éowyn stood on her toes and kissed Faramir on his cheek and then Éomer on his. “We have all been through war. People we have loved are gone. But we remain. We will rebuild. We will make new. We see, modeled by our King, our way forward. We will all move on. Let us celebrate the betrothal of Faramir Brace and Éomer King! Friends, join me in a blessing.” Everyone’s voices rose to meet Éowyn’s:

May your mornings bring joy and your evenings bring peace.

May your troubles grow few as your blessings increase.

May the saddest day of your future

Be no worse than the happiest day of your past.

May your hands be forever clasped in friendship

And your hearts joined forever in love.

Your lives are very special,

Bema has touched you in many ways.

May his blessings rest upon you

And fill all your coming days.

Clapping and cheering and calls for more mead filled the room. Faramir allowed himself to sink back down into the chair. He was shaking slightly. Éomer sat down again too. _I can feel the weight of the garland. The garland the women of this palace made for me. For me._ The tears did take over now, slipping down his face.

Éomer pulled him into an embrace, careful not to disturb the garland they were both wearing. “Faramir, are you ok? Are you missing Boromir? I too wish he could see us tonight.”

Faramir pulled back and shook his head, “I do wish Boromir could have seen this. I am just feeling overwhelmed. I thought my life would ever be a shadow life. I never saw a way forward for me. Honestly, there have been times when I am thankful, I was captured and given a chance to know love with Gilbeem, even with how it ended so horribly. I thought I might be somewhat forced into a marriage one day, if it suited the late steward’s purposes. But I never knew I would happily, joyfully agree to get married. Here, I came to Rohan, and saw how it could be. I craved this, but then I fell in love with the King, which felt an impossibility. Of course, I would love the one person I would not be able to love openly. You asked me to be your bond-mate, and I was overjoyed. But I thought we would have to keep it relatively secret. I did not know you would be able to acknowledge me publicly.”

Faramir’s words were spilling out of him quickly, and Éomer had to work to catch each one. The raucous in the room was very loud at this point. “Oh, my love. See. This is why I call you Faramir Brave. What I would balk at, you strongly confront. I am speechless with your willingness. As if I could keep you a secret though. I have been trying to restrain myself a full week to make my announcement and couldn’t quite make it. You are special, Faramir. I can’t believe I am able to claim you.”

Faramir leaned into Éomer’s open arms. He felt so at peace. _I do wish you were here, Boromir. What would you say? Would you really support me? Be happy for me, even as I flaunt our old customs and thinking?_ Suddenly, the anxiety that had been building in Faramir seemed to dissipate. He smiled to himself and pushed his head further into Éomer’s chest. _Yes, I think you would. You would even stand up with me at my wedding. Oh, I miss you brother!_

Éomer had started rubbing Faramir’s back and was talking quietly. Faramir was hearing about every other word, the sound so muffled by Éomer’s clothes. He forced himself to sit up. And Éomer greeted him with such an open, joyful smile. “Here,” he said, handing Faramir a piece of cloth to dab his eyes. “I was just wondering what you thought of a wedding date about a month after Éowyn’s? Then we could invite most of our guests to simply remain with us for a month. Start with a wedding, end with a wedding!”

Faramir could not stop the laughter bubbling up form him. He felt so light and free and so unbelievably loved. “That sounds perfect, Éomer, but we better get the news out quickly.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Damrod had been cutting wood outside when he saw several horses galloping to their house. “Ashwyn! Were you expecting any company?”

She popped her head out, also seeing the horses, “No, but that looks to be Sunspark and Faramir.”

Damrod set the ax down and rushed to meet the horses, who stopped right near the stables, which had been repaired over the past several weeks. “Faramir! What brings you back to the valley.” _He looks good. Better than I have ever seen him._ Damrod smiled up at the men as they both dismounted.

“Damrod! I have news, but I would like to tell your whole family together, if I may?”

“Of course, I will go see that Ashwyn has enough for dinner.”

“No need to worry, Damrod friend.” Éomer broke in, gesturing to the extra horse they brought with them. “We actually brought food of our own for us all. We also brought a gift of this horse here. Her bloodlines are very good, and she should be a fine addition to the stables.”

Damrod couldn’t quite believe it. The horse was beautiful. “Thank you.”

Bram suddenly came tumbling out of the door, “P.F.! I have missed you! Thank you for coming back! EK! Damrod, do you see who is here?”

“Yes,” Damrod answered, chuckling, “come let us help get their horses settled so we can hear their news. Bram, get the boys out here to carry in the food.”

She nodded and scampered off. They all got things settled and walked back to the house together. Ashwyn had spread the food out for them all at the table, and it looked delicious. “Welcome to our home again, men. We are always happy to have you both.” They all formally bowed and seated themselves.

Once the meal started, Damrod turned to Faramir, “To the news. I don’t think I can wait any longer. Is it news from Gondor?”

Faramir smiled, “Not quite. Éomer asked me to be his bond-mate, but also publicly declared it. We are to be married a month after Éowyn’s wedding.”

“Oh, congratulations Faramir. Éomer!” Ashwyn said, her voice brimming with happiness for them.

Damrod just smiled at Faramir, clutching his forearm. He pulled him into a hug. “I am so happy for you, Faramir. This is what you deserve.”

Bram shouted her joy for all to hear and launched herself out of her chair to Éomer. He met her hug and then passed her to Faramir when she was ready. He cleared his throat to make sure everyone was listening. “We have a special request of Bram.”

“You do?” She squeaked.  
“Indeed,” answered Faramir. “We were wondering if you would be our flower girl in the wedding?”

Bram looked him in the eyes. “Really? You want me to be your flower girl?”

Faramir smiled. “Yes, really. It would be an honor for us both.”

Dinner continued on, full of merriness. Damrod and Ashwyn talked about their plans for their wedding, which would fall just a week after Éowyn’s. It was to be small and quiet, but they would not be happy unless Faramir could stand up with Damrod, which was quickly agreed to. Damrod, of course, would be returning the favor for Faramir just a few weeks later. They talked late into the night, and Damrod felt such amazing joy for both himself and his Captain. 


	12. Epilogue: Letters II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned the incredibly talented Em (emscribbles0@gmail.com) to do some art for me. She is the best, and I highly recommend her!

Aragorn, King

Dear friend, this is a formal letter on two levels (just fair warning and all that).

First and foremost, greeting King of the West. We eagerly await your stay for Lady Éowyn’s wedding in a week’s time (if all goes according to plan on when you receive this letter). She is ready to be wed, and we happily welcome Guilbern, son of Darrod, knight of Gondor to this realm.

Now that that is out of the way, I have to admit I am a bit worried. Will you be able to leave Minas Tirith since I have your steward? To make this doubly worse, I have to tell you . . .

Lord Sovereign of the Realm of Gondor, I humbly request your blessing. I have asked Faramir, who has earned the name Faramir Brace here in Rohan, to be my bond-mate, my husband. He honored me by accepting. Of course, he is _your_ steward, but you leant him to me. I can’t help that he stole my heart. Now, I must steal him away from Gondor altogether. And really, I think it might be better that was regardless of our love.

You must seem him for yourself, Aragorn. He has blossomed here. He has also helped Rohan to blossom. I cannot believe the things he took charge of and the changes he engineered. I have been detailing them to you for the past months, but when I take a step back and consider. The lives he has saved here through his plans with portioning out grainery, completely sidestepping the famine I thought would be threatening all of my people. But even more than that his astute diplomacy. Just this past week he helped me figure out a way to avoid a situation that would have escalated into a violent confrontation. I cannot thank you enough for sending Faramir to us.

But it isn’t just about what he has done for the country, or what I hope he has found himself. Aragorn, I love him. That mythical love you always were going on about when I got you drunk on Rohirric mead. I have found my own other half. He can hardly believe it. Partly because he was always taught, he would never deserve this, but more because of the sickness in Gondor that corroded his own sense of self. I will hope to talk to you on this subject when you come. I think we should strategize a plan, for I know you are not of the same mind as Gondor, growing up in Rivendell as you did.

No more on that, this is a happy letter. If you give your blessing, as I trust you will because this palpably strengthens the Gondor-Rohan alliance, which should please your people, even if the manner of the marriage is displeasing to them (again, we must change that), we want to formally invite you to stay for our wedding. We plan to have it about a month after Éowyn’s. We thought perhaps people could just stay with us for the full month, allowing us a true celebration. That was why I was worried if you could get away. Let me know if this takes you too long from your kingdom. 

Hopefully I will see you soon,

Éomer, King

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Éomer, King

Friend of this realm, I cannot tell you how pleased I was to receive your letter. I fair shook with joy and had to quickly call Arwen to celebrate with me too. We cannot believe how fortunately this worked out. Arwen in particular had worried for Faramir. She saw the trouble in his heart but could not figure a way to intercede and help a man she had such respect for. That he has made a space for himself in Rohan lightens our spirits.

We knew he would be good for Rohan, and I am truly upset that I will be missing out on his brilliance in strategy, especially as I work to navigate the strange politics I have inherited. I wonder if I could write him for advice when I need it? No matter. He is well suited to Rohan, but even better he is well suited to you. This was not something I anticipated, but it makes me incalculably happy.

Arwen has just interrupted my writing and urged me to share this poem for you (and more importantly for Faramir she said):

The moon has become a dancer  
at this festival of love.  
This dance of light,

This sacred blessing,  
This divine love,  
beckons us  
to a world beyond  
only lovers can see  
with their eyes of fiery passion.

They are the chosen ones  
who have surrendered.  
Once they were particles of light  
now they are the radiant sun.

They have left behind  
the world of deceitful games.  
They are the privileged lovers  
who create a new world  
with their eyes of fiery passion.

We are both incredibly happy for you, Éomer. Arwen is eager to grow in her knowledge of you, but you are my war-brother. I wanted you to have something like what I share with Arwen, and for you to have found it with Faramir. It is quite a thing. I am both shocked, and then when I think about it, the opposite of shock. Of course, you two found each other. Both of you are well matched and will make each other happy. More importantly than that, you will bring out the best in each other. I am sure. Faramir will make you more Éomer, and you will make him more Faramir.

Clearly, I need to be at both weddings. I have talked with my advisors here and with Arwen, and we have come up with a plan that I think will work well. I intend to come as planned, and I will stay on through the month for the second wedding. Arwen will remain in Minas Tirith to rule on my behalf until just before your wedding. She need not be at Éowyn’s, but she would be devastated to miss Faramir’s. They have a close friendship that I think she does not want to lose. That will be our plan, unless I hear otherwise from you.

You have my full, unreserved blessing,

Aragorn, King

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pippin,

I know that sending you this letter is really a bit silly. We are hoping that our messenger meets you on the road. You are mid travel to Edoras, but I just could not wait to tell you my news. I would not want you to hear it from anyone other than me, especially because you have been such an encouragement. I really did not think I deserved love or that I would ever find it. I do not think I would have been so bold without our letters, even if we could not send them as often as we would have liked.

I just have to share with you that Éomer did two things I did not think he would. First, he asked me to be his bond-mate. For life. To dedicate our lives to each other. This was beyond anything of my imagining. I was so moved by it. Now, I have a true home in Rohan, which has already felt more like home than Gondor had since my mother’s death and then irrevocably after Boromir’s death. I could not believe it. The whole next day I felt like I was floating. This, I thought was enough. And indeed, more than I could have ever hoped.

But, that was not all Éomer did. Second, he made a public announcement of our engagement. And that is what he called it – an engagement. We are to be married. You know that I thought this would never be, so I was stunned. I cannot believe the king is able to marry whom he wishes. Éomer tells me it works out very well because it also works as an alliance builder between Gondor and Rohan, but he would not care if it did not help anyone at all. He is so bold in his words and love. He is not shy at all, showing affection in front of anyone who happens to be around. I am not quite that comfortable, but I am getting there.

Obviously, I do not expect to hear back from you as you would surely travel as quickly as your letter could. You and Merry were planning to stay with us through the winter and start of the spring, which works out well because Éomer and I are planning on getting married a month after Éowyn’s wedding. You will be there to celebrate and stand with me, and I am beyond excited. I await you eagerly, and should see you in about five days if my calculations are correct.

Be safe, be well

Faramir

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Merry,

Faramir absolutely insisted that we send a messenger to intercept you on your travels. He just couldn’t imagine someone else telling Pippin about him and Éomer. Has Pippin read his letter super fast and yelled and interrupted your reading yours, showing how Faramir and Éomer are engaged?

They are! And they are to get married a month after I finally can get married to Guilbern. He is healed well, and I feel myself at my own point of tension. I just don’t think I am able to wait any longer. Thank Bema, it is only a week or less (hopefully) from when you get this.

Since Faramir was sending a letter your way, I thought I would throw in my own letter to you, my dear shield-brother. I am so glad you are staying for at least four months with us.

Oh dear, Faramir wants to send these letters off first thing (I didn’t know he was sending them until just now), and he is rushing me so that the messenger can get a good start for the day. I suppose I will see you soon.

Much love,

Éowyn 


End file.
